Cruel Temptation
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: To love is something, but to be loved is everything/"Hei, hei. Bukan aku saja yang menikmatinya, kau ingat? Atau tadi aku hanya berimajinasi mendengarmu membuat suara-suara seperti…'ah…ah…aah?"/ "Pe-pelecehan seksual!"/Chap 11 up! Disclaimer: Not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Done! My first Indo-English fanfic :D

This will be focused on crack pairing, mostly Tenten x Kakashi

I love this pairing MOST.

Rada-rada geje juga sih :p

Yah maaf saja, tapi kalo bikin yg completely in English aku masih nggak berani khusus pairing yang ini :'(

Karena aku takut nanti ceritanya jadi ancur :p

Summary: Tenten had actually leaped over the desk to retrieve her Iphone. "Ha! In your face, sensei!"

Spontan Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya, membentangkan tangan tanpa pikir panjang.

Bruk!

Benar saja, gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

Dan saat itu juga bau khas tubuh Tenten mengisi relung paru-parunya.

Oh, my.

And did her body felt delicious when it made a friction against his?

Not good.

Warning: AU Teacher x Student. Contains mild Geje-ness.

.

Pip! Pip!

"! Dibales!"

"Sst!"

"Ups."

Buru-buru Tenten memasukkan hapenya ke dalam laci, dengan tampang tidak bersalah kembali berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran. Tangannya menyambar pensil mekanik yang berada di belahan halaman buku teksnya, dengan lihai memperagakan gaya menulis-padahal tidak. Kakashi-sensei melirik ke arah si Panda, membaca semua gerak-gerik gadis berambut coklat yang diikat dalam dua konde look alike di baris kedua dari belakang itu. Mungkin Iruka bisa menganggap semua tindak-tanduk gadis itu biasa; tapi tidak dengan Kakashi. Dia hapal persis bahasa tubuh siswa siswi Konoha. Dan kalau bukan karena Ia tahu Tenten baru saja membeli Iphone 4G yang didamba-dambakan mungkin oleh semua remaja di seluruh jagad raya ini, besar kemungkinan Kakashi tidak akan menghiraukan ceplosan Tenten barusan; tapi si copy cat teacher yakin 100% yang didengarnya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan e-mail ataupun sms. Terang-terangan mengucapkan kata 'dibalas' bukanlah trend dalam kegiatan surat menyurat zaman sekarang kan?

"Got something to share us, Tenten-san?" tanyanya dalam bahasa inggris. Semua mata pun menuju ke arah Tenten. Ia pun kagok, tidak menyangka Kakashi-sensei akan mendengar yang barusan. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini si pervert teacher satu itu jadi sangat sensitif terhadap keberadaan Tenten. Di kelas, di koridor, di perpustakaan, rasanya pasti ia ada disana tiap Tenten menoleh. Seperti sekarang, ia ada dikelas dimana harusnya guru Iruka yang mengajar. Memang sih, guru Iruka sedang dirawat karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya sebulan lalu. Tapi sampai kapan dia mau membuat Tenten tersiksa seperti ini?

"Well?" desak Kakashi, sambil memegang kapur didalam tangannya yang dilipat di dadanya menatap tajam Tenten melalui kacamata minusnya. Tenten tersenyum kecut. "I am afraid if whether I know not of what you're getting at or yes, sensei."

"Seriously, Tenten. Are you for real?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menusuk hati Tenten. 'Tepat sasaran...' keluhnya dalam hati. "Ne, I was oozing off...sorry."

Dengan satu tatapan maut terakhir, sang guru pun kembali menorehkan kapur miliknya di permukaan papan tulis dengan rasa curiga masih mengganjal di hatinya. Tenten menghela napas panjang. "Tenten nakal." bisik sakura sambil cekikikan dari barisan depan. "Berisik! Mentang-mentang kau murid kesayangannya kau tidak berhak menghakimiku juga!" teriak Tenten. Tapi ia hanya melakukannya dalam hati, jadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain Tenten sendiri. Bukannya Tenten cemburu atau apa, tapi ia tahu persis bagaimana Sakura diperlakukan spesial oleh guru mesum satu itu. Meskipun jujur Tenten iri setengah mati pada perhatian Lady Tsunade idolanya terhadap bakat main tenis Sakura, tidak. Ia hanya kesal kalau Sakura sudah dalam teamed up mode bersama Kakashi-sensei. Saat mereka sudah meluncurkan koreksi-koreksi sok tahu rasanya seperti mereka yang paling benar di seluruh dunia saja. Dengan geram Tenten meremas genggamannya, pensil mekaniknya pun hampir patah karenanya.

'Jadi Sakura tahu aku sedang memainkan Iphone-ku? Jangan-jangan dia yang memberi tahu si Kakashi sialan...suaraku kan nggak sekencang itu sampai Kakashi bisa dengar. Brengsek.'

Tiba-tiba Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah mencoba melepaskan sesuatu dari kepalanya. 'Apa yang kukatakan...ya tuhan! Nggak! Nggak boleh...aku nggak punya alasan untuk membenci Sakura sampai sebegitunya, dia kan nggak pernah salah sama aku.'

Tenten menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. 'Aku harus fokus.'

Saking fokusnya Tenten saat itu, ia rela membiarkan Iphone-nya di dalam laci.

.

45?

What the...

Mata Tenten membelalak sejadi-jadinya. Tapi berapa kalipun ia mengedipkan matanya, dua angka super duper juelek itu nggak hilang dari kertas ulangan matiknya. "Waaah! Sakura, kau dapat 100?"

Tenten terkesiap mendengarnya. Tampak kerumunan di depannya mengerubungi si primadona sekolah. Pipi Sakura memerah, tersipu oleh pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan teman-teman sekelas. "I...iya." responnya malu-malu. "Hebat!"

"Ajari aku dong!"

"Ulangan berikutnya aku boleh nyontek kamu ya?"

"Dasar orang-orang berotak simpel."

"Apa katamu, kepala pantat ayam?"

"Tuli, dobe?"

"Kau-"

Blam.

Tenten menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Terdengar suara desahannya pelan sembari kepalanya menunduk lemas. 'I guess...no one cares about my life farther than just to scold its flaws.'

"Ngapain kamu?"

"UWAH!"

Tenten terloncat ke arah pintu, mengagetkan serta orang yang menyapanya secara tiba-tiba. Si brunette mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk menjinakkan dag-dig-dug di jantung. "Ka-kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya terengah-engah alay.

"Itu kata-kataku." timpal orang itu.

"Hu'uh!" dengan kesal, Tenten beranjak meninggalkan si pengganggu yang berani memotong sesi meditasinya. 'Dasar orang-orang yang menyebalkan! Aku mau pulang saja-'

Grab!

Tenten terhenti di langkahnya dengan satu tangan memegang bun-nya di kepala, hendak menggeraikan rambut. Tangannya yang lain tertangkap cowok yang tadi mengagetkannya dan Tenten pun mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kamu lagi bad mood ya? Tapi itu bukan alasan kamu melupakan teman lamamu kan."

Perlahan, Tenten memutar badannya. Awalnya ia akan melontarkan sarkasme yang sangat kasar, tetapi niat itu lenyap saat ia mengenali anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Rambut panjang sehitam batu obsidian itu, suara yang nge-bass dan suka memerintah itu...

Dua bola mata lavender keputihan berkedip menatap mata coklat tua Tenten, "It's me, Tenten."

Mata Tenten bersinar seketika. "Neji?"

Neji membuka lengannya lebar, mengundang si gadis yang not-much-of-a-popular-fag itu ke pelukannya. "It's been a while."

Tenten dengan senang hati menerima undangan Neji. Ia memeluknya erat, seperti di adegan won't-let-you-go di film-film romansa murahan. Neji memeluk balik, menikmati kehangatan radiasi tubuh Tenten. "Missed you bad. I had suffered enough without you here."

Neji mendehem menahan tawa. "Pfttt...you say that as if I am here's a whole lot worse trouble worth than before."

"Instead. It's much better with your destiny this and destiny that crappy ramblings."

"I resent that."

Tenten tertawa renyah. Diam-diam, hidungnya menghirup bau tubuh Neji. Untuk sesaat, Tenten merasa kerinduan yang sangat dalam dulu perlahan-lahan terhapus dan terganti dengan rasa tidak puas. Ya, tidak puas akan keberadaan Neji didekatnya yang ia rasa selalu kurang cukup untuk mengisi lubang di hati Tenten yang terbentuk akibat kepindahan Neji ke Lafayette setahun lalu. Meskipun yang dibicarakan Neji hanya tentang omong kosong takdir, ternyata keberadaannya meninggalkan bekas bagi Tenten dan Lee. Oh iya, Lee!

"Lee's missed you too. I think."

Neji mengerutkan dahi. "You think? Why so hesitant? He must be."

Mereka pun melonggarkan pelukan agar bisa saling menatap mata. "Wow. You've developed a major confidence I see. How about me? You think?"

"Badly, majorly badly. Written on your face."

Tenten memukul dada Neji,"That's what I told you, big daddy."

Neji pun melepaskan Tenten, mengangkat bahu. "By the way, what's going on? They look like in a fight and are about to grow new fangs and claws."

Tenten dan Neji sweat dropped ngeliatin anak-anak di dalam kelas. Sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berkelahi dengan semua anak di kelas berusaha meleraikan mereka.

"Not an idea." jawab Tenten singkat. Tangannya meraih bun-nya dan melepaskan kedua ikatan hingga rambut coklatnya tergerai. "Wow. I mean, wow. You grow all of them while I was gone?"

"Pretty much. It's gotten quite uneasy to keep it even though. Now I'd rather let it the way it is, unleashed."

"Wild and boyish aren't you, Miss Tenten? But then, that's what you're fated for."

Tenten tersenyum menyeringai. "Speaking of fates' craps already?"

"Whatever."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around."

Neji memandangi sosok Tenten yang perlahan menjauh dengan perasaan penasaran. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya dan justru bertanya ala Neji Hyuuga. "Hn. Kau mau kemana?"

Tenten mengangkat tangannya tanpa menoleh. "Tempatnya si Kakashi sialan. Dia menyita Iphone-ku sebelum dia membagikan kertas ulangan matik di jam istirahat tadi. Aku mau pergi membunuhnya."

.

Tenten: Katakan padaku.

Lee: Sekarang?

Tenten: Kau mau kubunuh ya?

Lee: *blush* mm...you're an angel. Muah...

Tenten: Coba yang lain. Kata-katamu betul-betul kelewat basi.

Lee: Maksudmu?

Tenten: 'Aku tahu kau suka padaku. Apa kau mampu menyatakannya dengan bahasa yang dapat melelehkanku? Aku mau dengar.'

Lee: T-tenten!

Tenten: Sudahlah, lakukan saja.

Lee: Tapi, Tenten...

Lee: Tenten? Kau masih hidup kan? Kau sedang kegiatan klub ya?

...

Kakashi berkedip. 'What in the seven layers of hell...'

Lee dan Tenten? Mereka? Berdua? Pacaran?

Dengan lelah ia meletakkan Iphone Tenten di mejanya. Tangannya menjepit batang hidungnya, memijat pelan urat-urat tegang dekat syaraf matanya. Entah kenapa dia nggak suka dengan ini. Ada rasa seperti duri menusuk; rasa tidak suka. Aneh.

Grek!

Reflek Kakashi membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa agak berat ke arah pintu , sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat orang yang baru saja berada di pikirannya. Apakah ini takdir?

Bah, seperti Neji saja.

"Tenten-san?" Kakashi agak terpana melihat gadis kesayangan Gai-sensei satu itu. Rambutnya yang coklat tidak seperti biasa diurai, dan ternyata panjangnya mencapai daerah pinggangnya. Matanya coklat tua mengkilat terkena sinar jarang dari jendela ruangan Kakashi yang tertutup korden menyipit silau. Alisnya turun menampakkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Gah! What kind of room is this exactly? I hardly can squint to spot anything!"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. 'What am I thinking?'

Mata Tenten yang sudah terbiasa dengan gelap naujubileh-nya ruangan Kakashi menangkap sesuatu, mencolok, bentuk kotak dan bersinar. "Iphone-ku!" pekiknya.

Tenten berlari ke arah meja Kakashi, berusaha menyambar handphone tercintanya dari atas meja yang jauh dari kata rapi. Tapi sayangnya Kakashi lebih sigap. "Gimme that!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"You-you were reading my messages!" teriaknya panik saat ia melihat balon-balon pesan di screen Iphone-nya. "That's a privacy tresspassing!"

"It's not. I'm confiscating it." hidung Kakashi mengendus diam-diam, bau khas Tenten yang meraih-raih hapenya dengan perut diatas mejanya memenuhi indra penciumannya yang tajam seperti anjing. Tangan diatas kepala memegang Iphone agar Tenten tidak bisa mendapatkannya, tanpa sadar Kakashi semakin menjauhkan diri dari meja dimana Tenten tersaji dengan pelan-pelan mendorong kursi ber-rodanya dengan lutut. Bau tubuhnya entah kenapa membuat Kakashi seperti akan kehilangan kendali, kalau dia lebih mendekat lagi-"I said, gimme that!" ujung-ujungnya, lutut Tenten pun akhirnya naik ke atas meja. Mata Kakashi terbelalak melihatnya. Atau malah...justru rok pendek Tenten yang terangkat yang menarik perhatian si guru mesum itu. "Tenten-san! You shouldn't act like this! Act more like a girl!"

Terdengar suara samar 'ctek' di dahi Tenten. Ah, paling ada syaraf yang putus lagi.

"Like Sakura, you mean?" sahutnya geram.

Kakashi berkedip. "...yeah, just like her."

"Then no way in hell!"

Kakashi sekali lagi terpana, si Nobody Girl Tenten ternyata bisa merutuk di depan guru. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terpana adalah: Tenten had actually leaped over the desk to retrieve her Iphone. "Ha! In your face, sensei!"

Spontan Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya, membentangkan tangan tanpa pikir panjang.

Bruk!

Benar saja, gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

Dan saat itu juga bau khas tubuh Tenten mengisi relung paru-parunya.

Oh, my.

And did her body felt delicious when it made a friction against his?

Not good.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! 0.0 cepet banget reviews-nya XD

Buat para reviewers, makasih beudth ya :3

Ngeliatnya aku jadi semangat bikin yang chapter 2 XD

ZephyrAmfoter: Lightning speed update! :D this is it!

kin-chan: Merci ^^ (sok perancis) ini lanjutannya

yuuaja: sep, boss! Kali ini inggrisnya agak dikurangin dan dibikin lebih simple, tapi geje-nya mulai keliatan XD

Wahyu Nara Namikaze : I simply fell in love with your subtlety XD

.

Bruk!

Dua orang jatuh ke lantai berkarpet tipis dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Nyut-nyut terasa di sana sini membuat Tenten merintih. Meskipun begitu, tak urung juga ia merasakan keempukan di area muka tubuhnya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Are you okay, Tenten-san?"

Tenten terkesiap sebentar, dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang ia tutup. Sejenak hatinya lega ketika tangannya ternyata masih menggenggam erat Iphone rampasannya. Tapi saat dia sadar dimana posisi tubuhnya berada, Tenten kalang kabut.

"S-Sensei! Astaga!"

Tenten buru-buru bangun dari posisinya di atas Kakashi-ya, di dalam pelukan, di atas tubuh Kakashi Hatake. Pipi Tenten serta merta berubah warna layaknya tomat segar berwarna merah darah.

Menahan ringisan sakit, Kakashi tersenyum palsu. "Don't mention it. In my heart, I've always forgiven you."

Tenten menganga sambil menggelengkan kepala setengah mati tidak percaya. First: Posisi Tenten benar-benar 'IH WOW' di atas Sensei-nya sendiri, Second: Ia tidak percaya Kakashi baik-baik saja setelah 'little incident' mereka, judging by his face. Third, tidak masuk akal siapapun orangnya akan memaafkannya secepat itu apalagi Tenten memang bersalah. Last, Tenten tidak yakin ia sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata silver Kakashi. Kedua bola mata itu seakan menelan Tenten. Tanpa kacamata dan upclose, Kakashi memang sangat, amat, banget, beudth, tampan. Dan Tenten yang baru kali ini menyadarinya entah kenapa berterimakasih dalam hati pada Tuhan karena telah menjatuhkan kacamata Kakashi entah dimana di tengah kekacauan barusan.

Ah, hormon remaja.

"Still, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?" tanyanya panik. Sekeras apapun Tenten melawan rasa deg-degan di dada dan panas di wajah, hatinya terus berteriak 'Keren! Keren! Asli, cakep begete! Luka di mata kirinya bikin tambah cool!'

...

Luka?

"Kenapa, Tenten?"

Tenten tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kakashi bicara pakai Bahasa Indonesia. "Ah, itu, nggak, anu...luka?" tanya Tenten terbata-bata. "Eh?"

Kakashi beranjak dari posisi dibawah Tenten, membuat Tenten sadar kalau ia masih memenjarakan sensei-nya. Dengan rada panik, Tenten membantu menyandarkan sensei-nya itu ke dekat kaki kursi. Kakashi mendesah pelan, tangannya meraba mata kirinya.

Darah.

"Aaaah! Maaf! Aku nggak bermaksud-"

"Darah."

"Maaf! Maaf, Sensei! Sepertinya matamu tergores gelangku!"

"Mataku berdarah."

"Maaf!"

Kakashi hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak menyangka wajah tampannya akan jadi rusak begini dalam waktu sehari. Dan semua itu gara-gara bocah satu ini.

"Tenanglah, ini cuma luka gores. Paling-paling hanya membekas seumur hidup."

Tenten meringis. Terkadang sarkasme Kakashi sangat menyesakkan hati. Tapi Kakashi malah tersenyum melihat Tenten merasa bersalah. Lucu juga, pikirnya.

Tenten yang merasa diliatin jadi salting, dan ia pun buru-buru agak menjaga jarak.

"ADUH!"

Kakashi terkaget, "A-ada apa?"

Dari sudut pandang Kakashi, Tenten terlihat menunduk dan seolah bergetar. Jangan-jangan...

"S-sensei...rambutku sepertinya nyangkut...di kancing bajumu..."

. . .

"Eeh! Masa'?"

Tenten mengangguk-angguk cepat, rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa tiap ia bergerak. Kakashi pun sweat dropped. Apa boleh buat.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kuat Kakashi merangkul Tenten. "Uwah?"

"Jangan bergerak. Biar kuambilkan."

Tenten spontan mematung. Wajahnya panas menempel di dada bidang Kakashi. Di jarak sedekat ini detak jantung Kakashi terdengar, dan ternyata sangat cepat. Hangat.

'Te-terlalu dekaaat~!'

"Rambutmu ternyata panjang juga, ya."

"Hhi-hyaaa..." sahut Tenten lemas.

"? Ada apa, Tenten?"

Tenten gemetaran, belum pernah ia merasakan kehangatan begini intens. Belum pernah juga Neji sehangat ini kalau dia sedang memeluk Tenten. Rasanya saja sudah jauh berbeda...entah bagaimana kalau...

"Tenten?"

Pelan-pelan, Tenten mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Tenten ke bibir yang kissable itu. 'Panas...terlalu panas...'

Mata malas Kakashi semakin menurunkan kelopak matanya. Entah kapan, tangan Kakashi sudah berpindah ke dagu Tenten, menarik Tenten perlahan ke arah dirinya. Hidung Tenten penuh dengan bau parfum Kakashi yang seolah-olah menghipnotis Tenten untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Kakashi sembari sang sensei merendahkan kepalanya. Semuanya terasa begitu lambat, waktu seakan berhenti berjalan bagi mereka berdua. Tidak satupun dari dua orang itu yang menutup mata seutuhnya; mereka ingin mengabadikan dengan mata setengah tertutup detik-detik sebelum merasakan kelembutan, keindahan dan rasa memiliki dari-

"Kakashi?"

. . .

"!"

"Kakashi, kau disini?"

Tangan Kakashi menutup mulut Tenten begitu ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan isyarat ia menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir Tenten, pertanda bagi si brunette untuk diam. "Kakashi?"

'Suara ini...Asuma-sensei!'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Asuma mendekat dan mendekat, membuat Kakashi dan Tenten panik. Mengendap-endap Kakashi menyeret Tenten dalam pelukannya ke bawah meja. Disana ia masih menutup mulut murid kesayangan no.2 Gai itu. Bau rokok terang saja memadati ruangan gelap Kakashi. Suara samar puntung rokok berjatuhan dan suara napas mereka terasa terlalu kencang seperti lagu dangdut di mantenan pinggir jalan saking tegangnya keadaan, dan-"Sepertinya tidak ada."

'Eh?'

Langkah kaki sang guru perokok pun menjauh, meninggalkan 2 orang di bawah meja menghela napas lega.

"...di bawah meja."

Napas Kakashi dan Tenten tercekat. Lagi-lagi suara langkah kaki berat Asuma kembali terdengar, dan kali ini terlalu dekat!

Brak!

Kakashi dan Tenten terloncat dari posisi mereka setelah Asuma memukul meja. Setelah beberapa menit bersikeras tidak keluar dari persembunyian mereka, Asuma yang sejak awal tahu ada orang dibawah meja tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang...aku pulang saja."

Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi; langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh dan untuk beberapa saat suasana senyap seperti tak ada orang. Tidak mau dikerjai untuk kedua kalinya, Kakashi mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelepon Asuma. Tenten meringis ketika Kakashi secara tidak sadar mendekap Tenten kembali ke dalam pelukannya-tidak kuat, tetapi cukup untuk menahan Tenten pergi ke manapun. "Mmmf! Ohpf!"

Kakashi tidak menghiraukan pukulan yamg dilancarkan Tenten ke dadanya dan justru mendengarkan suara di seberang. Hampir secara instan terdengar ringtone hape Asuma di luar ruangan Kakashi dekat pintu. "Halo? Asuma? Kau dimana?" bisik Kakashi ke hapenya. "Kakashi? Tapi..." Asuma mengintip ke ruangan Kakashi mendapati tak ada yang aneh. Tapi ia sangat yakin..."Aku harus ke rumah sakit jadi tidak bisa pulang denganmu ke Ichiraku. Kau ajak Naruto saja kenapa, dia kan yang paling demen."

Dengan satu pandangan curiga terakhir, Asuma pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah koridor utama. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala, "...ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang sekarang. Ini saja aku barusan dari ruanganmu."

"Oh begitu, ya? Sudah, ya!" penutupnya, Kakashi tersenyum dibuat-buat sendiri. "Huf...dasar. Bikin kaget sa-"

"FUWAH!"

Kakashi terloncat kaget dari posisi duduknya. O la la, sudah lupa ternyata ia akan murid perempuan yang nyaris mati kehabisan nafas ia bekap. "Pa-panas!" teriak Tenten, tangannya menariknya keluar dari bawah meja yang pengap. Atau lebih tepatnya, mendidih.

Melihatnya, Kakashi tersenyum nakal. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tenten dan menariknya kembali ke bawah meja. "Kyaaa?"

"Where are you going? I'm not finished yet."

Muka Tenten memerah sejadi-jadinya, dan ia pun memukuli guru mesum satu itu. "Berisik! Lepaskan aku! Kakashi-sensei bodoh!"

"H-hey! Stop!"

"Apa maksudmu memeluk seenaknya? Dan lagi...ci-ci-ci...!"

"Cium?"

"Bodoh! Aku nggak mau tahu lagi!" Tenten langsung beranjak meninggalkan si guru mesum kedua setelah wakil kepala sekolah Jiraiya, kali ini memastikan tidak akan tertangkap lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Ah! Hey!" panggil Kakashi, tetapi Tenten tidak menghiraukan, menoleh saja tidak.

Kakashi bersegera berdiri, tapi ia lupa kalau di atasnya ada meja dan benar saja, kepalanya menghantam meja dengan suara dan rasa sakit yang tidak kecil. Ia memegangi kepalanya kesakitan, berpikir betapa jeleknya pasti peruntungannya hari ini. Peruntungan...ramalan...bukannya itu semua kesukaan Tenten?

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, untuk entah keberapa kalinya menghela nafas lelah. Tubuhnya kembali bersender ke meja, tangannya turun untuk menutupi matanya. Samar terasa luka gores di kelopak mata kirinya yang tampaknya memang tak akan hilang bekasnya. Yap, another thing related to Tenten.

'Why is all of a sudden my head filled with her...?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary-nya rada geje ya? xD

Kin-chan: iya ini udah dipanjangin! Hedehh -.- hampir 10 halaman loh.

Rizu Hatake-hime : Yoroshiku! :D hehehe hmm loh, bukannya kakashi itu suamiku? :p nggak salah nih?

Hehe kalo crack, buat saya sih KakaTen is the best tapi ceritanya mungkin rada abal2 soalnya nggak terbiasa bikin fic pake bahasa Indonesia kosakata-nya lebih dikit daripada bahasa inggris gitu…tapi kita lihat saja nanti ;)

soft purple : salam kenal jua dari author amatir sok jago ini xD oh iya niatnya memang bikin indo-english fanfic jadi mungkin bahasa inggrisnya nggak bisa dihilangkan, tapi saia akan coba untuk menguranginya dan dibikin lebih simple. Doain yak

ZephyrAmfoter : wahh kalo saia jawab nanti bocorin ceritanya dong 0.o dibaca sendiri dulu aja yaaaa….

masih nggak ngerti? Berarti cerita saia yang payah Dx

.

Drap! drap!

Terdengar derapan langkah kaki memburu di jalanan yang sepi itu. Cuaca hari ini cerah, angin dan suhu udaranya pun terasa sangat bersahabat, tapi suara langkah kaki itu tidak. Langit senja terlukis abstrak di langit dengan campuran warna merah tua dan coretan putih berarakan sebagai awan, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan berhenti dan terpana; tapi Tenten tidak. Mungkin warna merah di langit sore itu bisa mewakili warna air muka Tenten, tapi abstraknya lukisan Tuhan di sana lain cerita.

Lambat laun, Tenten berhenti dari sesi marathon-nya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal berat, jantungnya terasa sakit dan rambutnya lepek karena keringat. 'Ah...ya ampun...' keluh Tenten dalam hati. Rambutnya masih terurai ria dari episode kecil dengan Kakashi-sensei barusan. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku roknya, mencari-cari dua ikat rambut kesayangannya.

'Harusnya sih ada di sini...'

Mendapati ikat rambutnya tidak ada, perasaan agak panik melanda Tenten. Tapi ia mencoba melawannya dan meyakinkan dirinya mungkin saja ada di tas.

Pikirannya kembali ke Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimana kalau ternyata tertinggal di ruangan si guru mesum barusan? Tidak!

"Aaaah! Aku sial banget sih?" teriak Tenten, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya geram. Hanya dalam sehari Kakashi mampu masuk ke kehidupan Tenten dan bahkan mencoba menyentuh Tenten! Atau memang Kakashi punya niat begitu?

'Ka...kalau begitu...dia menyukaiku?'

"Aaah! Aku nggak mau tahu lagi!" teriak Tenten lagi, kali ini mengangkat dua tangannya di udara. Rasa deg-degan dan dan panas di wajah serta dadanya kambuh lagi. Dahinya berkerut, membuat ekspresi jengkel dan malu terlihat lucu Tenten keluar. Kepalanya terasa panas, begitu banyak pikiran yang melintas di benaknya menyangkut Kakashi-sensei. Dia tahu Tenten benci padanya, kan? Nggak mungkin dia menyukai orang yang tomboy seperti Tenten. Dia juga cakep gak ketulungan. Mau sama Tenten? Nggak mungkin lah yau. Neji saja ogah sama Tenten. Terlalu macho untuk jadi perempuan seutuhnya, katanya. Apalagi kalau melihat Tenten mengalahkan wakil ketua klub karate SMA tetangga bulan lalu, it was such a turnoff. Dan lagi...

Tenten menurunkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya tetap menengadah ke atas. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kakashi untuk menyukai murid bodoh seperti dirinya. Wajahnya juga nggak cantik, kulitnya nggak putih kayak Sakura. Rambut Tenten juga sangat membosankan dilihat; coklat eboni yang lurus memanjang sampai pinggangnya. Tidak seperti Sakura, rambutnya berwarna pink dan harum seperti namanya. Mata Tenten juga tidak eye-catching seperti mata emerald punya Sakura. Ia juga pintar, selalu dapat nilai di atas 90 untuk penilaian akademiknya. Kepala sekolah Tsunade sangat memperhatikan bakat main tenis Sakura dan selalu menalangi beasiswa di bidang olah raga si Haruno. Naruto juga terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sakura. Yah, meskipun ditolak sih. Yang pasti, semua orang menyukainya.

Untuk berfikir Kakashi benar-benar menyukainya sampai ingin menciumnya saja sudah sulit baginya untuk percaya; walaupun jika itu benar adanya.

Mata Tenten nanar menatap langit yang semakin bertambah gelap tiap detiknya. Angin lewat dengan lembut membelai pipinya yang merah memudar, menghembus rambut panjang coklat Tenten, membuatnya berkibar bagai bendera robek.

Nggak mungkin Kakashi serius dengannya, ia hanya menggoda Tenten dan ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya. He was just teasing Tenten, cruelly tempting her just to see how she would react.

Because no way would Kakashi like her...

Karena Kakashi tidak mungkin menyukainya...

Tenten berbisik ke dirinya sendiri, suaranya lirih.

"...mana mungkin..."

.

"Morning, everyone! Let's get today started. However, there's someone I want to show you."

Semua murid membelalak. Eh, hampir semua. Kecuali Tenten.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih bebas jerawat itu. "Sensei! Mata kirimu kenapa?"

Was wes wos pun menyebar bagai wabah di dalam kelas. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dan hampir semua murid ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Wajah Kakashi tetap pasif, ia sudah menduga mata kirinya yang tertutup dengan luka di kelopaknya akan menarik perhatian seperti ini. Meskipun ia terlihat seolah sedang menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, diam-diam ia memperhatikan sesuatu nun jauh di belakang sang primadona sekolah.

Tenten.

Ia agak terkejut melihat rambut coklatnya dikuncir kuda. Yah, walaupun begitu ia tetap manis, sih...

Deg. Kakashi kagok ketika Tenten menatap balik, kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan salah satu menopang dagu Tenten. Tenten menatap tajam lurus ke arah Kakashi, membuat nafas si one eyed teacher tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kelopak matanya yang turun separo memberi kesan malas pada ekspresi bosan Tenten. Kakashi tidak yakin ia sanggup untuk berkedip ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang ia lihat, tapi ternyata ia tidak harus melakukannya.

Puih.

Ekor kuncir rambut Tenten terlempar ke sisi kiri, mengikuti arah gerak kepala Tenten yang berbelok ke kanan. Matanya kali ini seutuhnya tertutup.

'Aa-? Apa dia menghindar dariku?'

"Sensei, mana kacamatamu?"

"Ah? Yes, Sakura. I lost it...if, in any case anyone of you ever seen a glasses with the left lens shattered, give it to me."

Dalam hati Tenten menggerutu. 'Bukan urusanku...bukan urusanku...tapi...rasanya kemarin kacamatanya masih ada...masa' terbawa olehku?'

Sudut mata Tenten terbuka, sedikit mengintip Kakashi yang tampaknya sedang komat-kamit mengenalkan Neji kepada murid-murid. Eh?

"We've got Neji back this year, everyone. Sakura, Sasuke, you two got your old rival back. This year will be interesting."

"Hn." respon Neji.

Tenten tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan. Gaya bahasanya kayak dia wali kelas tetap kelas mereka saja. Menyebalkan.

Tenten menoleh ke kanan, aura menusuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia sweat drop mendapati Sasuke melotot dengan death glare khas 'si-kepala-pantat-ayam'. Matanya benar-benar seperti hidup; dua mata hitam obsidian yang kelam itu seolah menusukkan beribu bilah pisau ke arah Tenten. "...apa?" tanyanya, merasa risih akan perhatian yang terlalu tiba-tiba dari sang prince charming sekolah. 'Prince charming apanya...dia kan hanya satu dari sekian orang yang beruntung dilahirkan dengan karunia otak pintar dan wajah tampan.' Yap, 'kaum' keturunan clan seperti halnya Neji. Orang-orang tidak tahu bersyukur.

"...hn. Ini gara-gara kau."

"HAH?"

"Neji, go sit next to Tenten. Not on Sasuke's, the other side."

Tenten menoleh. Belum selesai kagetnya karena Sasuke, sekarang giliran Kakashi mengejutkannya. Dengan gaya, Neji berjalan pasti ke meja kosong di sisi kiri Panda. Oh, by the way, Panda adalah nama lain Tenten. Walau double bun di kepalanya sedang absen, dia tetaplah Panda di kelas ini. Ya setidaknya bagi team 8. "Pleased to meet you again, my little panda." kata Neji yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di kursi kosong yang memang miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada si brunette yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tenggelam dalam de ja vu, matanya menatap ke depan tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Tenten kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masa Neji dan dirinya menghabiskan tahun ajaran semester satu setengah tahun lalu. Lalu ada juga saat mereka berlatih karate bersama. Pulang bersama, kadang bertiga bersama Lee yang tidak sekelas dengan mereka berdua. Dan masa dimana meja itu kosong.

'Bodohnya aku...'

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya, atau merasakannya kemarin? Sebegitu fokusnya kah dirinya akan Iphone-nya hingga ia terlupa?

"Mohon bantuannya ya."

'Neji...ada disini.'

Bibirnya perlahan bergerak, menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun tulus. "Iya. Neji."

.

A...pa?

Tenten berkedip cepat. Telinganya pasti sedang menipunya...

Atau dia berimajinasi...

Atau Kakashi memang bilang mata kirinya divonis buta.

"What happened, exactly?"

Semua mata menuju ke arah Sasuke Uchiha. Kali ini, merekalah yang berpikir kalau telinga mereka yang agak...

Atau si tuan-pelit-bicara memang baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kakashi terdiam. Ia tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras bagaimana agar Sasuke mendapat jawabannya sendiri tanpa harus yang lain ikut tahu menahu. Ia agak menegakkan dagunya, matanya berpindah fokus ke barisan Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba menghindar, kalau itu Sasuke...cepat atau lambat si kepala pantat ayam itu pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan cara jeniusnya sendiri.

'...tak ada cara lain.'

Tenten melihat gerak-gerik Kakashi. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan...yang direncanakannya...

Mata coklat Tenten membelalak seketika. Nggak mungkin...

Dalam selangan detik, Tenten membuang muka ke kanan-tidak sedetik pun terlepas bersamaan dengan mata kiri Kakashi yang perlahan terbuka.

"Kyaaa?"

"Tidak! Sensei, jangan dibuka!"

Tangan Tenten dua-duanya mengepal dan bergetar. Bermacam-macam teriakan ngeri dari teman-teman sekelas menggoyah batin Tenten. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan campur aduk berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu haruskah dia marah, atau merasa bersalah.

Cukup berlawanan dengan si Panda, Sasuke yang sedang bertopang dagu termenung. Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan dari sang gadis. Senyum tipis nan sinis perlahan menghiasi bibirnya. Saat Kakashi kembali menutup mata kirinya, ia menunjuk telunjuknya ke udara, memperlihatkan angka satu. "A hint would be, for you, Sasuke. Panda."

Matanya yang tertutup poni pantat ayam acak-acakan dan senyum tipis terajut di bibirnya menambah kesan misterius pada profilnya. Hyuuga Neji juga tidak luput akan hal itu.

"Hn. Way to go, Kakashi."

.

"Aah! Menyebalkan sekali!" teriak Tenten frustasi. Tangannya lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut putus asa. Rambut coklat yang tertata rapi pun jadi gumpalan rambut gimbal karenanya. Tapi Tenten yang tahu lebih baik hanya mengatakannya dalam hati jadi tak ada yang mendengar kekesalannya barusan. Ia juga lebih hati-hati dengan melakukannya di sudut gedung tua KHS yang sepi, beberapa ratus meter dari kelasnya yang terkenal rada angker dan lebih sering disebut gudang loker karena banyaknya loker-loker tua tak dipakai dibiarkan begitu saja. Seperti layaknya sekolah di seluruh dunia, KHS juga punya prestasi di bidang horor peringkat atas yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Katanya, jumlah anak yang melihat bahkan disembunyikan makhluk penunggu gudang loker terus bertambah hingga saat ini.

Meskipun rumor dan isu tentang reputasi penampakan santer terdengar kencang Tenten tidak mempedulikannya. Ia butuh tempat menenangkan diri dan memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi.

Neji kembali, Kakashi-sensei nyaris menciumnya kemarin, Sasuke menyalahkannya akan sesuatu yang bahkan Tenten sendiri tidak tahu apa, dan ikat rambutnya hilang. Tenten memegangi kepalanya, badannya terasa berat mengingat ikat rambut kembar miliknya. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kembali ikat rambut peninggalan ibunya itu dari Kakashi sensei?

Srek.

Tenten menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada apapun. Hanya koridor kosong yang menyambung lurus ke bagian gedung baru dengan jalan bercabang dua di pojokan dimana kelas-kelas berada. Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. 'Rasanya ada yang memperhatikanku...'

BIP! BIP!

Tenten terperanjat di tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata Iphone-nya bunyi. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya kaget. Ia mengeluarkan Iphone-nya dari kantong di roknya, "Halo-"

_"TENTEN! KAMU DIMANA?"_

Tenten reflek menjauhkan telinga dari hape. Lee overdose lagi kayaknya. "Lee, apa yang sudah kubilang tentang indoor voice?"

_"TAPI TENTEN-"_

_"Lee."_

Terdengar suara berdehem. _"Tenten benar, Lee."_

'Oh? Ada Neji juga toh?'

_"Baiklah. Tenten, kenapa kemarin kau tidak membalas sms-ku?"_

Tenten menghela napas lelah. Malas sekali rasanya dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Si buta satu mata menyita Iphone-ku kemarin."

_"Maksudnya Kakashi-sensei."_ terdengar suara Neji lagi.

"Terus aku lupa gara-gara ada kejadian itu. Maaf ya."

_"Kejadian 'itu'?"_

"Iya, kan-" mata Tenten membelalak. Tangannya langsung membekap panik mulutnya sendiri. 'Bo-bodohnya aku!'

"Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya panik. Suhu wajahnya tiba-tiba meningkat, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. De ja vu menyerang panca indra Tenten, suhu tubuh, kelembutan sentuhan dan bayang-bayang bibir Kakashi-sensei datang menghampiri. Mata Tenten serasa berputar.

"Bu-bukan...kejadian apa-apa kok...!"

Plok!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kanan Tenten.

"Kau yakin?" tanya suara di belakang Tenten.

"GYAA-khmf!"

Tenten panik, seseorang membekap mulutnya!

Masalahnya, siapa?

.

Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut!

Lee menghempaskan hapenya dari telinga. "Terputus."

Neji memutar bola mata. Dalam hati ia menganggap hal itu wajar. Tak akan ada yang tahan berbicara dengan Lee di telepon kalau dia selalu berbicara sekencang itu. Tangannya mengutak-atik berlembar-lembar kertas aplikasi di atas meja. "Kau tidak khawatir pada Tenten, Neji?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu? Dia kan anggota tim kita!"

"Memangnya hal buruk apa sih yang bisa terjadi padanya di sekolah?"

.

'Hyaaa! Siapa ini? Setan loker?'

Tenten menutup matanya, dahinya mengernyit dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Kakinya mencoba untuk menendang penyanderanya tetapi sia-sia. Tangan dengan Iphone di dalam genggaman saja juga dicengkram erat. Tangan kirinya mencakar-cakar tangan pembekap tapi si penyandera tidak bergeming. Tenten merasa hopeless.

'Oh iya!' mata Tenten tiba-tiba membuka, ada secercah harapan terdapat di dalam.

Kaki kanannya melesat ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Tenten yakin si penyandera (hantu atau bukan dia tidak peduli) tidak akan sempat menghindari serangan dadakan dari seorang penyandang juara karate sewilayah Konoha. Tenten sengaja merunduk sedikit agar si pembekap mengikutinya, lalu tendangannya pasti-

Udara segar menyambut bibir Tenten yang tahu-tahu sudah bebas dari tangan misterius itu. Tenten yang awalnya agak blank segera berpindah tumpu di kaki kanan dan mengarahkan tendangan tinggi kaki kiri ke arah 180 derajat; si pembekap yang telah sengaja melepasnya ternyata membaca serangan Tenten!

Dak!

'Eh?'

Kaki kiri Tenten di-blok. Tenten menganga melihat tangan yang mem-blok serangan super karate woman-nya. 'Sial! Bisa karate juga?'

"Geeez. I knew this would trigger your karate techniques pull-out."

Tenten mematung. Dia oh sangat teramat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Mata silver-nya yang terbuka menatap malas Tenten. De ja vu beberapa menit lalu kembali menghampiri kelima indra Tenten, hanya saja ketinggian suhu wajahnya berlipat-lipat naik. Jadi dari tadi yang membekap-dalam artian lain merasakan, menikmati dan meresapi anggota tubuh belakang Tenten-dirinya adalah si brengsek tidak tahu diri ini!

"Chill, Ten-chan. I have my own reasons."

"Oh, yeah? Like what, raping your rival's student! How sportsmanlike!"

Kakashi tersentak. Dia benar-benar tidak suka padanya sekarang atau Tenten menaruh dendam padanya gara-gara ciuman (ehem...hampir) kemarin?

"And DON'T call me Ten-chan! I don't recall I've given you any permission to!" bentaknya sembari menurunkan kaki kiri. Aura Tenten benar-benar penuh amarah. Kakashi nge-sweat drop. Bakal susah nih mau ngelurusin masalahnya.

Tapi, eit, mau kemana tuh Tenten? "Ten-chan! I have-"

Grrr...

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, alisnya mengkerut jengkel. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TEN-CHAN!" pekiknya. Mukanya memerah dan beberapa bulir keringat turun dari dahi Tenten. Giginya menggigit gemas bibirnya sendiri. Ia tampak luar biasa gugup.

Kakashi menyadari apa yang mengganggu Tenten, tersenyum tipis agak ironis meski memang seksi abis dan sengaja berjalan menghampiri si gadis kecil penggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Sesuai perkiraan, psychoanalyze si guru mesum terbukti. Tenten mulai menyukai Kakashi...but still is in denial about it. Kalau tidak, Tenten gak akan berusaha sekeras dan sekasar itu dalam menghindar dari keberadaan Kakashi. Seperti ini, nih.

Tenten mulai berlari ke arah koridor penghubung utama, langkahnya bagai langkah rusa yang akan ditabrak mobil pemburu. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Lambat. Terlalu lambat.

"?" Tenten terkejut ketika ada yang menarik tangannya secara kasar. Begitu kuatnya tenaga tangan Kakashi membuat Tenten berputar arah, dan menubruk dada Kakashi. Lagi…

Agar si brunette tidak mencoba untuk kabur Kakashi langsung memeluk murid perempuan satu-satunya Gai itu. Tentu saja yang dipeluk kalang kabut; tetapi teriakan Tenten tidak terdengar karena Kakashi memeluknya terlalu erat, seperti memeluk boneka kesayangan.

"Apfhh-apffn shh?" protes Tenten. Ia memukuli dada Kakashi kesal, lagi-lagi terperangkap olehnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia sangat suka bau khas tubuh Tenten. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Tenten serasa seperti telor rebus. "Ini supaya Ten-chan nggak kabur." jawabnya santai.

"Bdhh!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tenten itu…beda. Ada sesuatu pada diri gadis ini yang nggak ia temukan di gadis lain. Dia mandiri, yah nggak pintar-pintar amat juga sih, tapi dia peduli akan temannya…ya, Neji ya, Lee. Tomboy juga. Dan dia manis. Terlalu manis bagi Kakashi hingga ia tak tahan memeluknya. Bahu Tenten terangkat kaget ketika Kakashi mencium pelipisnya. Halooo…ini sekolah!

"H-hey! Hentikan!" seru Tenten, berhasil mendapatkan sedikit ruang untuk bernafas dan bicara. Kepalanya mendongak ke Kakashi, membuat si guru menahan tawa melihat mukanya yang setengah marah setengah malu. "Apa-apaan kau? Seorang sensei nggak boleh mencium muridnya seperti itu!" semprotnya to the point. "Kalau Gai-sensei tahu…"

"Bukannya kamu senang kupeluk?" jeplaknya asal-asalan.

"SENANG APANYA!" sahut Tenten geram, 'Orang ini…guru atau bukan, sih?'

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ikat rambutmu nggak usah kukasih saja…"

"Apa? Jadi ada sama kamu?"

"Bukannya kamu menguncir rambutmu karena tidak ada kedua ikat rambut itu? Hm?"

Tenten menggertak giginya dongkol. "Kembalikan."

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba perasaan Tenten tidak enak.

Kakashi yang agak menunduk karena memeluk Tenten yang lebih pendek darinya meluruskan lehernya, menatap lurus. "Pertama, jangan pernah memprotes nama yang kupilih untuk memanggilmu." Mata kanannya melirik ke bawah dimana Tenten terkurung di penjara dekapannya. "Karena aku suka memanggilmu Ten-chan." Tenten membuka mulut tidak percaya. Ini orang benar-benar sudah gila, ya? Dia memanfaatkan muridnya sendiri! Tanpa ada kesan rasa bersalah, pula! Setelah berpikir ulang, Tenten ternyata tidak terlalu menyesal membuat mata kiri Kakashi buta. He deserved it. Rasanya ia juga sudah mengerti kenapa dia dijuluki guru mesum.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Jawab Tenten sambil membuang muka, muak. Yang penting ikat rambut itu kembali…kalau soal nama julukan ia masih bias menahan diri.

"Kedua, jangan pernah memeluk laki-laki lain selain aku." Yang satu ini ditutup dengan matanya tertutup senang.

"Haaah?"

"Termasuk Lee dan Neji. Kalau Gai kurasa tidak akan menyentuhmu."

"Kau…tentu saja tidak akan! Dia bukan tipe mesum seperti kau!"

Kakashi seolah acuh tak acuh mendengarnya. Dia sudah mengerti arti dibalik ucapan kasar Tenten padanya; ia malu. Hanya itu. Bisa dibilang, tipe typical tsundere. Malu-malu tapi mau. (Rasanya author ingin menampar Kakashi…sangat ingin…)

"Ketiga…" lanjutnya, kali ini melepas ikatan rambut Tenten hingga rambutnya terurai bebas sama persis seperti kemarin saat Kakashi untuk pertama kali melihatnya. Tenten kaget."H-hei?"

"…mata kiriku akan dioperasi."

Deg.

Tenten menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi akan membicarakan hal sevital itu dengannya di keadaan begini. Masih marahkah ia? "…mataku akan ditransplantasi dengan yang baru. Operasi besar tidak selalu berhasil…kau mengerti maksudku?"

"…ya."

Mata Kakashi tertutup lagi sembari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku bisa buta selamanya. Jadi aku ingin melihat rambut panjangmu lagi dengan kedua mataku ini sebelum itu terjadi."

Tenten mendongak dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Sensei…mata kirimu nanti bisa-"

"Sst. Tenten, diamlah. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, ok?"

'Tapi…' protes Tenten dalam hati. "Keempat…aku tidak suka kalau rambutmu ditata selain dikonde. Aku benci sekali."

Beribu pedang menusuk hati Tenten. "I see…" jawabnya agak sedih. 'Aku tahu, aku memang tidak cantik, baik itu rambutku ditata ataupun tidak.'

"Hey." sahut Kakashi. "Kau mengerti arti kata-kataku tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Kuberi tahu." Tangan Kakashi yang hangat mengelus pipi kiri Tenten. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Tenten. "…'gawat. Dia jadi cantik sekali kalau tidak dikonde. Aku tidak mau laki-laki lain melihatnya. Aku ingin dia jadi milikku seorang.'…"

Semburat merah di pipi Tenten terasa sangat panas. Apa itu…yang dipikirkan Kakashi-sensei terhadapnya? Ia memuji Tenten cantik. Tenten merasa aneh. Hatinya seperti ada taman bunganya. Badannya terasa ringan.

Senyum Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat jantung Tenten berdetak cepat, seperti ada yang menyuntikkan adrenalin ke dalam darahnya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ke-kenapa…?"

Lagi-lagi Kakashi memeluknya erat, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si Panda. Hembusan nafasnya di telinga membuat Tenten seperti akan kehilangan kendali. Tenten menutup matanya erat.

"Karena aku menyukai Tenten."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: author minta maap buangetz buat para pembaca . karena sedang dalam masa hiatus dan mid semester update-nya gak jelas deh.

Chapter kali ini ada hint SasuTen *wink wink* dan mungkin akan ada pairing lainnya.

…author jadi ingin bikin AsuIno :P

Reviewers setiaku, ini buat kalian

ZephyrAmfoter : author juga suka banget ma Tenten XD padahal dulunya nggak. Wih? O.o gambarnya Tenten dengan rambut diurai author punya banyak tapi gimana kasi liatnya =_=author juga sudah ada rencana mau gambar sendiri tapi takut nanti jelek _ cantik atau nggak? WUIH cantik beudtz, percaya ma author! *pose ala gai* makasih atas kesabarannya membaca cerita aneh ini ya ^^;

soft purple : -/- author juga deg-degan bacanya (nah lho?) SUMPAH SAYA SIRIK SEKALEEE MA TENTEN DI CERITA INI HUHUHU T_T tapi memang kalo menurut saya yang paling cocok ma Kakashi ya Tenten kalau saya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam cerita Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :P kadang kesel kalau ada fic kakaanko tapi selera tiap orang yah berbeda -.-"

'Karena aku menyukai Tenten.'

Ka...kakashi-sensei...

Serius?

Tenten menggigit bibirnya. Harum parfum Hugo. Kakashi ternyata lumayan elit juga.

"...kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Kenapa kau suka padaku...?"

Mata Tenten melirik ke bawah, pandangannya kosong. Dia masih tidak mengerti. Mereka jarang bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak juga bercakap-cakap demi memperdalam hubungan, dan jauh dari kata akrab. Hey, Tenten bahkan selalu menjelek-jelekkan guru emas kepala sekolah Tsunade ini. Dan terkadang, membenci rival makhluk buas hijau no.1 KHS berambut silver yang selalu menganggap angin lalu ajakan bertarung (dalam bidang pendidikan) sensei wali dari team 8. Tenten juga merasa tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya. Yang bisa membuat Kakashi tergila-gila hingga ingin menciumnya...justru ia ingin tahu. Tapi Kakashi bilang...ia sangat manis. Rambutnya yang diurai membuat diri Tenten terlihat cantik. Benar-benar membingungkan, perasaan bernama 'suka' itu. Orang yang terjangkit akan bersikap aneh dan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan gebetan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku suka Ten-chan karena kau manis! Masa' kau tidak mengerti?"

Tenten mengeluh ketika Kakashi memeluk lebih erat membuatnya sesak napas. Nada bicaranya jadi kekanakan seperti anak tk saja. Tenten merasa agak risih, tapi hatinya masih seperti diawang-awang mengingat pengakuan Kakashi yang urat malunya sudah putus barusan. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya begitu...lembut. Apa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu selalu rada sarap gini ya? Mengingat masa lalu, Kakashi adalah sensei dengan gelar paling galak dan paling serampangan. Dia punya hobi membawa serta buku kuning kecil dengan huruf jepang bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise' kemanapun ia pergi, yang gosipnya berisi cerita mesum hardcore impian semua kaum lelaki karya wakepsek Jiraiya. Orang-orang dengan pikiran waras pasti berpikir orang macam apa yang punya rekor prestasi penjualan buku porno tertinggi di Konoha mampu menjabat jadi wakepsek kurikulum sekolah elit KHS. Well, I know one half sane person who does.

Anyways, Kakashi sering terlihat membaca buku kecil itu di kelas, di koridor, di ruangannya dan bahkan terkadang saat ia berbincang dengan lawan bicara. Sebagaimana semestinya, Tenten penasaran kenapa ia sengaja melupakan buku kesayangannya demi...mendapatkan Tenten.

Tenten mendorong Kakashi. Yang didorong pangling dan melonggarkan pelukannya. "...kau bodoh. Bodoh!"

Kakashi nge-sweat drop. Ia kaget dan bingung, sembari berpikir apa yang sudah dikatakannya salah. "Laki-laki mesum macam kau itu, 'suka' akan kau jadikan alasan untuk menyentuhku. Tapi jika kau fikir aku sebodoh itu kau tipu, kau salah besar."

Mata Kakashi yang membulat kaget kembali rileks. Ia paham betul apa yang Tenten maksud. "Jadi kau pikir, aku memanfaatkanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan manis tubuhmu?"

Tenten merasa panas di area wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya seorang guru berkata lancang seperti itu!

Kakashi menghela napas, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Tenten di dadanya. Tenten ragu-ragu mengangkat wajahnya, disana ekspresi tidak percaya melekat kuat. "Maaf Tenten, mungkin aku memang lancang memelukmu begini. Tapi..."

Perlahan, wajah Tenten terangkat sepenuhnya. Mukanya yang merah agak memudar membuat jemari Kakashi gatal, ingin menyentuh, ingin merasakan, menikmati-di dalam kepalanya ia merutuk. 'Tahan, Kakashi!'

"...kalau kamu berfikir aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaanku barusan, kamu juga salah besar."

Deg.

'A...apa-apaan sih...?' keluh Tenten. 'Curang...'

"...sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lemas dengan wajah ditekuk tertutup rambut. Kakashi menuntun Tenten ke arah dinding, menyudutkan gadis itu tanpa jalan keluar satupun-setidaknya, setelah tangan Kakashi memenjarakannya. "Since, like, forever."

Tenten tertawa hambar. "What a bullshit."

Setelah ia yakin Tenten tidak akan kemana-mana, Kakashi menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Tenten. Tenten tentu saja tersentak. "That's laughable. Because if my honest answer can't satiate you, I don't know what will."

Bola mata kecoklatan Tenten bertubrukan dengan satu mata silver, satu mata-warna apa itu? Dahi Tenten berkerut, bibirnya ditekan kebawah. "Jangan dibuka. Matamu sudah buruk, jangan tambah dipamerkan."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum salting. "Ini kali terakhir. Boleh aku menciummu?"

Mata Tenten membelalak. "Tuh kan! Dasar mesum! Gampang betul ditebak!"

"Bercanda. Kau nggak perlu sekencang itu kan ngomongnya."

"Ugh!"

Kedua mata malas Kakashi menatap dalam-dalam bola mata Tenten. Cukup berlawanan dengan si guru mesum, mata Tenten mengalihkan pandangan panik. Matanya maju mundur mencari celah, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mudah. "Look at me, Ten-chan."

"Ti-tidak mau!" ia menutup matanya rapat. "Mungkin gadis lain akan luluh dengan gombalanmu, tapi aku tidak!"

"Aku tidak tahu dengan gadis yang lain, tapi ini yang pertama buatku."

Tenten terkesiap sesaat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti genderang yang mau perang. Sampai mana sebenarnya...Kakashi akan mencoba meyakinkan Tenten?

"Meskipun aku selalu bersikap tegas padamu, sebagai guru...'suka' pada murid bukan hal yang mudah. Aku tidak yakin aku akan pernah mengatakannya padamu...tapi melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai kemarin, entah kenapa aku nggak bisa menahan diriku." Kakashi menggenggam tangan Tenten, matanya menutup serius. Napas si brunette tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh pipi hangat Kakashi. Ia mencoba menarik jemarinya tapi tidak kuasa melawan tenaga Kakashi. Kehangatan yang mengaliri tubuh Tenten hampir membuatnya terhanyut; dan saat ia tanpa sadar menengadahkan kepala mendekati Kakashi yang melakukan hal yang sama...

Plak!

Mata Kakashi terbelalak, aliran listrik bertegangan sedang mengaliri pipi kirinya. Cap tangan merah yang sepertinya akan membekas selama beberapa hari lambat laun semakin jelas terlihat di pipi itu.

"APA-APAAN KAU?" terdengar suara bentakan Tenten menggema di sudut-sudut koridor. Mukanya merah marah. "TERNYATA KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MENYENTUHKU, KAN! DASAR MESUM!"

Ia meraba pipinya. Nyut-nyut sakit luar biasa menggigit syaraf reseptor kulitnya. Kakashi meringis.

Ia menahan diri dan tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat. Aku memang terpikat olehmu. Kecantikanmu menghanyutkan-"

Tenten dengan wajah merah memotong kata-kata Kakashi. "Si-siapa yang memikatmu?"

"Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya; aku tidak akan tahan berdekatan denganmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan separah ini-"

"AKU PUNYA ORANG YANG KUSUKA!"

DHEG.

Mata kiri Kakashi menutup perlahan. Ditelannya bulat-bulat kata-kata Tenten barusan, hatinya terasa perih. "...siapa dia?"

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel tanda istirahat kedua selesai berbunyi. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berani melepas pandangan dari mata lawan mereka. Perasaan mereka berkecamuk hebat seolah-olah sepasang peluru bersarang di jantung masing-masing. Jemari mereka berkeringat saking tegangnya keadaan.

"...bukan urusanmu."

Derapan langkah kaki Tenten yang semakin menjauh membuat telinganya tuli. Ucapan tegas dari gadis itu layaknya gaungan sangkakala memenuhi udara. Ia sadar bahwa kemungkinan Tenten menyukai orang lain memang ada dan bahkan sangat besar, tapi ini?

'Aku punya orang yang kusuka.'

...

"Sial..." keluhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rambut silvernya kesal. Belum pernah ia merasa sesakit, semarah, secemburu ini. Siapa laki-laki yang disukainya itu? Apakah ia pacar Tenten? Bodoh! Ia bahkan tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang gadis itu lebih dulu. Ia benar-benar penasaran setengah mati kan sekarang jadinya!

Siapapun laki-laki beruntung itu...lebih baik menyerahkan Tenten pada Kakashi selagi masih bisa. Karena di dalam hatinya, terukir sumpah olehnya:

"Tenten will be mine."

.

"Permisi."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang gadis cantik hendak melintas melalui pintu kelas yang kebetulan sedang dilewati juga olehnya. Sekilas ia merasa mengenal gadis itu, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat rambut ikal eboni terurai siapa yang seindah ini. "...ada perlu apa di kelas kami?" tanyanya ramah.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, dari cara matanya berkedip cepat ia seperti tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu. "...hah?"

"Kau ada perlu dengan salah satu anggota kelas ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sepasang bola mata coklat gelap memandangi seluruh murid yang berhenti dan menatapnya. Kiba menatap dengan liur menetes, membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa jijik. Hampir semua pasang mata terpaku pada satu hal yang sama kecuali Sasuke dan Shino yang tampak tenang. Sama halnya dengan Sai.

Gadis itu menoleh ke Sakura, ia menggeleng pelan. Sakura tidak mengerti bahwa terdapat arti dari gelengan itu.

"Aku ini Tenten."

...

"UAPAAA?"

Tenten menutup telinganya. Siapa sangka mereka akan sekaget itu? Tapi memang Tenten jarang melepas ikat rambut di depan mereka kecuali sudah waktu pulang atau sedang sendiri saja. Atau memang mereka tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada Tenten, yang mana saja terserah deh.

"Tenten? Ya ampun!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kukira orang lain! Kamu cantikbanget."

Tenten memutar bola matanya. Yaelah, nggak bakalan mempan deh. "Makasih deh."

Tenten bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya di barisan belakang, mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya. Alay banget kaya ga pernah liat cewek cantik aja, gerutu Tenten dalam hati. Ia menghenyakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kursi. Matanya melototi puluhan tatapan teman-teman sekelas. "Kalian punya 3 detik."

Sakura dkk terang saja langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Ini ancaman dari wakil ketua klub karate Konoha High School, hey! Satu pukulan darinya bisa berujung maut. Dan itu termasuk pemukulan massal versi domino dimana satu pukulan merobohkan anak-anak satu kelas sekaligus yang sedang dipertimbangkan Tenten.

"Sakura-san, kau lihat Tenten tidak?"

Sakura terperanjat melihat Neji tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "E-eh? Di kursinya sana tuh."

Neji mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sakura. Ia mengangguk dengan maksud berterimakasih, tapi yang berhasil diucapkannya hanyalah satu kata khas, singkat padat dan jelas. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil. "Kembali."

Dua orang itu pun melanjutkan tujuan mereka masing-masing. "Tenten. Aku mencarimu."

"Hah?" Tenten mengangkat wajah, tidak menyadari keberadaan Neji sama sekali. Ia memiringkan kepala sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Neji langsung mengenalinya? Ah. Mungkin karena kemarin Ia melihat Tenten melepas ikat rambutnya. "Ada apa, Neji?"

"Tentang klub..." Neji menghela napas sembari menyodorkan amplop berisi arsip-arsip dokumen penting. "...lomba tingkat nasional bulan depan, kita perlu ngajuin proposal buat dana klub transportasi ke ibu kota."

"Oh. Beres. Udah konfirm ama bendahara?"

"I-"

"Kids, get back to your seats!"

Bahu Tenten mengerdik. Shit.

"Baik." sahut Neji dan anak-anak lain yang bergegas kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Jelas sekali suara itu merupakan milik wali kelas tercinta: Hatake Kakashi. Diam-diam Tenten mencuri pandang, matanya terfokus pada pipi kiri sensei yang merah. Samar-samar, sih. Tapi dengan melihatnya saja rasa bersalah tak bertuan kembali menyerang tanpa henti.

Deg.

Mata mereka berpapasan satu sama lain. Tenten buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, merutuki Kakashi dalam hati. 'Apa-apaan sih!' dapat ia rasakan panas di wajahnya menjalar. 'Tiba-tiba mau mencium, seenak jidatnya saja! Aku kelihatan manis juga bukan karena aku mau!'

Kakashi berjalan mendekati mejanya di depan kelas. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil spidol di atas meja dan mulai menuliskan tugas di atas papan tulis.

'DO EXCERCISE PAGE 26 ON YOUR TEXTBOOK, EACH GROUP CONSISTS OF THREE PERSONS, SUBMIT TO TENTEN'

"What?" bisik Tenten tidak percaya. Hal ini terdengar oleh dua prodigy klan di kanan dan kiri Tenten. Mereka juga heran kenapa Kakashi mengembankan pengumpulan tugas pada si Panda. Pengecualian bagi Sasuke, yang langsung tersenyum tipis mengetahui ada maksud dibalik semua ini. Tidak ada yang berani protes apalagi mempertanyakan kebijakan guru itu melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang indifferent. Biasanya sih memang begitu, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya seolah memberi sinyal untuk murid-muridnya kalau ia tidak senang.

...

Puih, dia bukan tidak senang lagi.

Dia cemburu.

Terlalu cemburu dan kesal melihat kecantikan Tenten terumbar ke publik. Dari tadi Kiba tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang dan mukanya memerah. Kakashi menekan spidol di genggamannya dengan geram. Kalau nanti Tenten berada di dalam jangkauannya, tidak diragukan lagi ia akan mengikat rambut selembut sutra itu, pasti!

Prak!

Kakashi berkedip. "Ah."

Spidol malang itu pun patah. Tanpa banyak cingcong ia bergegas pergi dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan murid-murid yang kaget dan ketakutan melihat sikap guru mereka tanpa jawaban atas keanehan yang diperlihatkannya.

"Heh." ucap Sasuke yang bertopang dagu, menatap Tenten dari samping dengan angkuh. Ia jadi sangat tertarik akan drama guru dan murid ini. "Boleh juga."

Tenten menoleh ke arah si pantat ayam. "A-apa katamu?"

Mata Sasuke menutup dengan senyum tipis menyungging di bibirnya. Sayang sekali, pikirnya. Gadis semanis ini menolak Kakashi. "Hn. Aku mau sekelompok denganmu dan Neji. Boleh kan."

Tenten nge-sweat drop. "Ah? Nggak masalah, sih. Tapi..."

"Tunggu dulu! Ino! Aku mau ngajak Sasuke-kun duluan!"

"Nggak! Aku duluan kok!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Berisik! Aku duluan!"

Tenten menurunkan alis. "See? There'll be bloodshed if you're so determined to join us."

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan menatap Tenten. "Watch this."

Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menyambar rambut Tenten, menariknya dengan lembut dan-

Chu.

"Eh..."

Semua mata terpana melihat adegan itu. Apalagi Tenten.

1, 2, 3...

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun licik."This year's gonna be ecstatic, wouldn't it?"

"SASUKE-KUN! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM RAMBUTNYA?"

Ah, tahun ajaran kali ini akan jadi saaaaangat panjang bagi Tenten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update :-)**

Karena aku sedang dalam masa libur seminggu dan nafsu (?) writing-ku sedang tinggi.

Hmm…saia baru sadar, lupa memberi beberapa keterangan tentang naruto versi saia ini. Disini mata Kakashi silver, karena saia suka membayangkan ia begitu : 3

Kalau ada yang membuat kalian bingung tanya saja ya, nanti kucoba jawab tanpa harus membocorkan alur ceritanya, nyehehehe

Author update cerita ini jam 12:16 malam waktu kota Balikpapan dalam keadaan insomnia -.-

Maaf soal summary yang sama :-( sedang break down jadi author tidak bisa meng-editnya.

Narunaru: Arigato gozaimasu! Karena permintaan khusus dari narunaru author coba update lebih panjang. Semoga sesuai harapan narunaru, ya :-D untuk waktu update author belum bisa janji, gomen T.T

ZephyrAmfoter: Lightning Speed Update! :D meski agak lambat dikit, hiks… salah satu gambarnya bisa dilihat di avatar saia, visit page fanfic author saja okeh ^.^ orang yang disuka tenten, lihat jawabannya di chap ini ya ;-)

soft purple: setuju! XD tenten Cuma buat kakashi! Osh! Hahaha. Ouw, terlalu sedikit ya, English-nya? *senyum sinis* mungkin karena chapter berikutnya baru keluar lagi jurus pamungkas English saia? Dan untuk siapa yang Tenten sukai akan tampak di chap ini.

Zoroutecchi: aw aw makasih makasih pujiannya X3 disini mata kakashi silver, so please keep on reading with described condition. Update chap kali ini pun review ya!(salut ma zo-chan yang rela ngorbanin waktu buat nge-review dari chap awal; reviewer sejati! X3)

Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og: Begitukah? Hohoho tak masalah, semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, bukan :-) Ini kelanjutannya, maaf lama menunggu!

nadeshiko ama: XD ini updetannya!

Lady Spain: Cenat-cenut? Lagunya SM*SH tuh XD hehehe sudah pasti crack KakaTen is the best! *dilempar tv* SasuIno? O.o salah baca ih, wong author nulis AsuIno (AsumaxIno) kok XD

Princess Iceberg: Arigato, arigato :-) iya ini author coba panjangin *dikit* makasih fave-nya, saia senang sekali kalo ada yang nge-fave T.T

Oh iya, promosi bentar ah.

Author baru nge-publish one-shot KakaTen loh, Zoroutecchi paling pertama baca tuh XD

Hehe, mohon sempatkan membaca one-shot saia dan RnR ya :-)

.

Tenten menganga lebar. Pipinya merah seperti mawar. Bibir Sasuke belum juga melepaskan diri dari rambut coklatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Neji.

...

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di dekat Sasuke?

Mata lavender menatap tajam. "Lepaskan rambut Tenten."

Si Panda merasa tarikan di rambutnya bertambah kuat. Mata onyx menatap balik, menyulut percikan listrik di udara seperti di komik-komik. "Hn. Kau cemburu?"

Air muka Neji memerah, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya dua teriakan melengking dari depan kelas. Melihatnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis ala Uchiha.

"Ap-tentu saja tidak-"

Sasuke langsung memotong dengan santai, "Kalau begitu tidak masalah, kan...aku satu kelompok dengan kalian?"

Tenten yang shock celingukan kebingungan. Ia ingin menarik rambutnya kembali, tapi tarikan Sasuke terlalu kuat dan membuat Tenten takut sakit kalau bergerak. "Ng...Sasuke...bisa kau lepaskan rambutku?" tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke menoleh. "Kalau kau mengijinkan aku masuk kelompokmu."

Tenten menajamkan mata. "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, hah?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Dimiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Asap keluar dari telinga mereka berdua. Tangan mereka mengepal keras, punuk-punuk tulang jemari duo nekat itu memutih saking kesalnya. Mata hijau dan biru terbakar api.

Tenten menyadari permainan Sasuke. Brengsek...dia sengaja membuat Ino dan Sakura cemburu padanya. Kalau sudah begitu, duo pink-blonde itu akan menyalakan self-destruct mode dan selalu orang di sekitar mereka yang jadi korban. Tenten menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh benci. Strateginya terlalu sempurna. Tenten hanya diberi pilihan-pilihan berikut:

1. Tenten membujuk Neji agar mau menerima Sasuke sebagai kelompok

2. Menolak dan menerima amukan 2 fan girls fanatik yang terbakar api cemburu

3. "...atau aku bisa...lebih intim lagi di depan semuanya." ia menurunkan satu alis mengejek. "Tamatlah nasibmu."

Plak!

Tenten memukul wajahnya sendiri, frustasi. Belum ada sebulan masuk semester dua sudah ada kejadian begini. Mimpi apa aku semalam...pikirnya.

Neji dengan wajah memerah meraih tangan Sasuke. Tenten yang melamun sebentar terperangah, hampir lupa akan sahabatnya itu. "...dan kalau Tenten tidak peduli?" tantangnya kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini, pikir Neji. Serendah itukah tata krama yang diturunkan Uchiha Fugaki ke keturunannya sampai tingkat menyentuh wanita sekehendak hati? Seperti ini?

Tenten nge-sweat drop. Lagi-lagi Neji bicara seolah Tenten yang tidak peduli; padahal Neji-lah yang tidak peduli akan keselamatan si Panda. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub karate bukan jaminan kau bisa luput dari ancaman fan girls. Apalagi kalau menyangkut Sasuke.

Yaiks.

Kembali ke rencana Sasuke, kalau Tenten tidak salah, jika ia menolak maka amukan fan girls lokal sudah pasti ditanggungnya sendiri. Lha kalau Tenten berhasil membujuk Neji? Justru bahaya dua kali lipat akan menghantui Tenten! Semua fan girls si kepala pantat ayam akan memburunya; menyangka si brunette juga menyukai Sasu-gay dan memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan harapan namely masukkan-Sasu-ke-dalam-kelompok-dan-dapatkan-cinta-lokasi-bagi-yang-beruntung.

"Kalau aku memasukkanmu sebagai anggota kelompok, aku akan tetap diburu, kan? Apa untungnya?"

Neji terkejut mendengarnya. "Tenten!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada si Hyuuga. Akhirnya dilepas olehnya tangan Neji (dengan tenaga yang cukup besar) serta rambut coklat Tenten yang selembut sutra sembari menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Secara teknis tidak ada, memang. Tapi aku berani bertaruh...mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu selama aku ada di dekatmu. Yaa...selama kita berkelompok, misalnya."

"Kau-"

"Neji!" sela Tenten, serius. Mata coklatnya berbinar ke arah Neji. "Please. Begin doing the work. I'm fine. "

Neji mengernyit. "Ck. Terserah kaulah." sekonyong-konyong Neji bergegas kembali ke kursinya.

Tenten terus memperhatikan sahabat berambut hitam nan panjang ala Sunsilk-nya itu. Tanpa menatap mata onyx Sasuke ia berbisik lirih. "...dan kau terbebas dari Ino dan Sakura, begitu?"

"Definitely. Though...I do wonder about a few things around you and Kakashi."

Tenten menutup matanya sejenak sebelum melotot. "There's nothing going on between us. I'm surprised you noticed something...that I don't."

Senyum miris. "You don't seriously think...I didn't smell his scent in your hair."

_'Kau bercanda kalau kau berfikir aku tidak mencium bau parfumnya di rambutmu.'_

Deg.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menggeleng pelan. A-anak ini...yang benar saja...jadi tadi ia menciumi rambutnya adalah untuk...

"B-but...if that so, Kiba must've noticed it, or at least pointed it out."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "He did. Kau pikir kenapa ia meneteskan liur, dan terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang memperhatikanmu?"

Tenten berkedip. Serius...?

Awalnya Tenten pikir pernyataan mirip pertanyaan itu retorikal. Tapi dari tadi Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan memancarkan aura yang literally said: fucking-answer-me-wouldn't-ya. Tenten meneguk ludah sekaligus nge-sweat drop.

"Ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak...tentang aku dan..." ia meringis. "...Kakashi-sensei?"

"The obvious."

Tenten terhenyak di kursinya. Sejenius apa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha...untuk dapat memprediksi dan menarik hipotesa seperti ini? Jangan-jangan dia ini jelmaan dari reinkarnasi Sherlock Holmes, ya?

Mata brownies Tenten terfokus ke mejanya. So that's two people already knowing her dirty little secret. Digelengkan kepalanya gemas. At this rate...lambat laun semua anak di kelas akan tahu sendiri. Shikamaru dengan IQ-nya...Ino dengan jaringan gosip se-Konoha High. Bisa dibilang semua murid sekelas sangat berpotensi mendapat bocoran informasi menyangkut perkembangan apa saja. Termasuk inexplicable relationship antara Tenten dan Kakashi. Ehm...not exactly a relationship, but...

Tenten mengernyit. Ada aura hitam menusuk. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dua. Dari tadi Tenten berusaha untuk tidak menggubris, sih. Tapi kelamaan kok makin terasa menusuk. Mendongak, mata coklat terkesiap. Aih, Sakura dan Ino sudah duduk bertiga bersama Hinata di meja di barisan depan. Teman-teman sekelas juga sudah berpencar di meja-meja lain dengan kelompok masing-masing, tidak terlalu memusingkan fiasco made by Sasuke meskipun kaget juga sih liatnya tadi. Teman-teman yang hampir seluruhnya cowok malah lega. Lebih cepat Sasuke digosipkan pacaran (pacaran apalagi), lebih mudah mereka meraih gebetan, bukan? Sebut saja 90% populasi betina Konoha High terjangkit virus SITSG alias Sasuke Is The Smexiest God stadium 3 dan 4. Sisa 10% menjadikan Tenten dan Hinata dinyatakan superkebal.

Death glare InoSaku (bukan pairing, lho!) bertambah kuat tiap detik bagai pedang bermata seribu. Entah, apa mereka merasa seribu mata kurang hingga menunggu sampai bermata sejuta.

Aura hitam yang satu lagi...Naruto?

Tenten memiringkan kepala heran. Naruto yang itu? Marah sama Tenten juga? Nggak salah nih? Tapi Naruto kan cowok-

...

Gay?

Bulu kuduk Tenten meremang. Ia paksakan untuk konsentrasi ke buku teks yang buru-buru dikeluarkannya. Tangannya menyambar pulpen gelisah, keringat dingin menyerang tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ada fans Gay. Mereka juga berhak suka, kan. Tapi kalau begitu yang akan mengincar Tenten sebagai target bukan hanya kaum perempuan Konoha High, dong!

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lirih tanpa menoleh.

"Hn?"

"...kau yang ambil tugas milik SakuIno dan Naruto, ya. You must."

...

"Hah? Kakashi tulis di papan-"

Sring!

Mata predator mode on. "Didn't you hear me? It's a _must_."

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Selesai tidak selesai dengan gembira dibalut perasaan tidak bersalah anak-anak menyeruak keluar kelas. Meninggalkan piket, meninggalkan tumpukan buku teks, meninggalkan Tenten bertiga dengan Neji dan Sasuke. Si Panda hanya menghela napas lega SakuIno serta Naruto sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Hng!" Tenten melenguh mengangkat tumpukan buku teks yang bejibun itu. Agak berat, tapi apa boleh buat. "Biar kubantu." tawar Neji dengan wajah khawatir. Sasuke memutar bola mata. Wajah khawatir seorang ayah ke anaknya gitu lho!

"Nggak! Nggak usah!" jawab Tenten panik. Ia membayangkan, bisa saja Kakashi berniat untuk bicara secara pribadi dengan Tenten. Tentu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Neji yang juga seorang jenius, kenapa hanya demi satu dua kata atau mungkin tiga kata Kakashi sengaja mengembankan pengumpulan tugas pada Tenten. Sebelum ia sampai pada kecurigaan itu, tugas Tentenlah untuk menjauhkan Neji dari kemungkinan yang membahayakan. "Dia hanya menyuruhku, kok. Nanti dia marah kalau kau ikut membantu."

Di mata teman sekelas memang begitu adanya. Hubungan Kakashi dan Tenten terlihat sangat normal senormal guru galak dengan murid badung. Cekcok mereka mewarnai kehidupan kelas deh, pokoknya.

Siapa sangka kalau sang guru ternyata memendam perasaan padanya. *wink wink

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyambar separuh tumpuk. Heran, udah kayak ayam aja tuh anak tingkahnya. Main nyambar-nyambar terus. "Kalau aku yang bantu kurasa tidak apa-apa." menurunkan alis, "siapa tahu ada fan girl menunggu untuk menerkam Tenten."

Atau fan gay, pikir Tenten merinding.

"Lagipula kurasa Kakashi lebih mentolerir aku yang membantu, anggota team 7."

Neji mengepal tangan geram. So what gitu loh, kalo dia team 7. Bilang aja mau pdkt ma Tenten. Terkutuk kalian semua keturunan Uchiha!

"Hn. Terserahlah."

Tenten menggigit bibir melihat Neji pergi keluar kelas. Sejak Sasuke satu kelompok dengan mereka ia tampak bad mood. Cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin lah. Tenten tahu persis siapa Hyuuga Neji. Mana punya makhluk itu hati sama Tenten.

"Hn. Dia mengerti nggak, sih, maksud kata-kataku?"

Tenten buyar dari lamunannya. "Ha? Eh. Ah."

Sasuke memasang wajah mengejek ke arah dimana Neji meninggalkan mereka. "Yah, wajar sih. Soalnya kalau dia ngerti maka tamat riwayatmu kan? Selain sebagai anggota team 7 Kakashi pasti tidak akan cemburu buta padaku. Toh dia yang memberitahuku dia suka padamu."

Tenten berkedip sekali, dua kali. Sampai ketiga kalinya, dengan saaangat pelan Tenten menatap Sasuke. "...he told you?"

Sasuke mengapit tumpukan buku di ketiak kanannya. Tangan kiri mencaplok rambut coklat Tenten, memimik salah satu cepol andalan si Panda masih ada di sana. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang menurut Tenten pribadi terlalu dekat. Tak lama, Sasuke berpura-pura menjadi Kakashi, menatap kedalam mata Tenten penuh arti. "...a hint would be, for you, Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba tatapan onyx Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari Tenten itu mengeras. Efek dramatis yang ditimbulkannya terlampau kuat; menusuk relung jiwa siapapun yang melihat. Layaknya Kakashi yang asli Sasuke sengaja menaruh jeda tak beraturan di antara kalimat-kalimatnya, memberi kesan cool. Mata onyx-nya memang tidak silver dan berkilau. Suaranya tidak seberat Kakashi. Tangan besar di kepalanya yang membulat seperti bola itu juga tidak seperti tangan Kakashi; selembut apapun tangan Sasuke mengusap kepalanya.

"...panda."

Ba-dump.

Jantung Tenten berdetak lebih cepat satu ketukan. Lagi-lagi dé jà vù menelan alam bawah sadar Tenten. Ingat persis dirinya kata-kata barusan. Cara Sasuke membawakan perannya juga sangat meyakinkan; bayang-bayang sosok makhluk berambut silver seolah muncul di hadapannya beberapa detik lalu. Tenten berani sumpah! Ia hampir mengambil langkah seribu begitu aura Kakashi muncul.

Wajah Sasuke kembali rileks. Diluruskannya badannya yang tinggi, tangan kiri mendongakkan kepala Tenten.

"There. Sekarang kau mengerti kata-kata Kakashi waktu itu?"

...

"K-kalau itu benar..." ucap Tenten terbata-bata. "S-shikamaru juga...sudah tahu...dong..." air mukanya pucat, mengingat terlalu banyak orang jenius di kelas yang bisa dicurigai sudah tahu insiden murid dan guru KakaTen. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Neji tahu? Atau...atau Shino! Dia pintar, pendiam dan super misterius, pasti dia juga tahu banyak! Sai juga memenuhi syarat daftar OKD alias Orang Kelas Dicurigai. Atau malah Sakura? Dia kan team 7 juga! Otak anak itu encer, pasti dia tahu! Ino dengan jaringan gosip seantero Konoha...mungkinkah? Naruto bagaimana? Bisa saja kan Choji selama ini pura-pura hanya makan terus, lalu mencegat Tenten saat sedang sendirian, memeras akan membocorkan informasi kalau tidak dibelikan makan gratis seumur hidup!

Sebelum pikiran Tenten tambah ngaco Sasuke mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan muka Tenten, otomatis mengalihkan sekaligus menyelamatkan kejiwaan gadis itu dari ancaman kesintingan dini. "Tenanglah, kurasa ia memang merasakan ada sesuatu antara kalian."

Atau justru sebaliknya.

"Tapi tidak akan sejauh menarik kesimpulan seperti aku, kurasa." imbuhnya sombong.

"What makes you so sure?" tanya Tenten kesal.

"Well..."

Sasuke menaruh tangan kiri di pinggangnya. Wajah cakepnya mengarah ke pintu. Matanya melirik ke pergelangan Tenten. "Aku bertaruh...mata Kakashi buta tergores gelang punk yang kau pakai."

"! Bagaimana-"

"Darah."

Tenten terkesiap. Buru-buru dilihatnya gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

...

Benar.

Masih membekas percikan darah milik guru itu.

Kenapa baru disadarinya sekarang?

"Jadi...waktu itu kamu marah karena...?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu waktu itu kau yang membuatnya terluka karena aku duduk di sisi kananmu. Saat aku melihatnya kau pikir, aku sebagai murid bimbingannya terima?"

"It was an accident!" seru Tenten membela diri.

"He's my Sensei, Tenten. How was I supposed to know before he told us all afterward?"

"Why don't you use that painstakingly smart-ass brain of yours just once?" bentak Tenten tak mau kalah. "I had no absolute reason to maim him whatsoever, is that really how you thought of me!"

Dua mata onyx mengeras. "Look, we don't get this along well. After all, you looked like the type of girl."

Tenten menyentakkan kepalanya dengan amat kesal. "DUH! Typical cover judgers!"

"Tenten." tegur Sasuke dengan amarah teredam. "Grow up. Aku membantumu bukan untuk berdebat."

Tenten mendecak. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghela nafas. Dapat ia rasakan batinnya bertambah tenang. Manyun-manyun gak jelas, Tenten mendengus. "Fine. Let's go."

Si kepala pantat ayam menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat punggung Tenten yang menjauh. Ada cewek kayak dia ini.

Selama di jalan menuju ruangan Kakashi, Tenten tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dari orang di sekitar mereka. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana dia harus memasang wajah di depan Kakashi. Apakah ia harus senang? Terlihat ceria seperti biasa? Atau wajah bosan? Tidak, pasti terlihat aneh dan seperti dibuat-buat. Hm...tapi jangan sampai membuat si sensei berharap juga.

"Hei, Sasuke." panggil Tenten. Wajahnya lurus menatap ke depan, alis matanya turun karena berpikir keras.

"Hn?" responnya acuh tak acuh. Rasa bosan Sasuke yang terdengar jelas ditambah gaya cueknya menggosok leher membuat fan girls yang lewat berteriak histeris. Tenten nge-sweat drop. "Ah...harus memasang wajah kayak apa aku nanti menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengedipkan mata.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu ceria ataupun terlalu dipaksakan, kau sendiri tahu Kakashi akan membongkar topengku cepat atau lambat. Tapi aku juga bingung kalau tak ada persiapan."

Hening sejenak.

"...seperti biasa saja."

Giliran Tenten berkedip.

"He likes you just the way you are, after all." Jeplak Sasuke mengkutip lagunya Bruno Mars.

"Hei, hei. Aku bilang begini bukan karena aku ingin jaim di depannya."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengedipkan mata. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi kedengarannya begitu!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, cuek abis. Tenten jadi heran, tadi Mr. Pelit bicara ini ngomongin Kakashi lancar kayak air bah bocor dari bendungan. Sekarang jangankan ngomong dengan sopan, menoleh pun tidak! Ih, nyebelin!

Diputarlah mata coklat Tenten untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Makin cepat semua ini selesai makin cepat aku ke klub karate, pikirnya. Stres memikirkan pengakuan cinta sang guru bisa sebegini ekstrim, ck ck ck. Semoga saat kembali nanti-kalau bisa kembali, siapa yang tahu apa yang direncanakan kakashi-masih sempat waktu buat menyalurkan stres; memukuli kakak kelas yang lebih lemah. Kukukuku...

Bruk!

"Wadaow!"

Tenten memegangi hidungnya kesakitan. "Kok tiba-tiba berhenti-"

Andai saja waktu dapat diputar. Tenten tidak akan menyesal keceplosan seperti tadi.

Satu mata silver menatap tajam ke mata coklat eboni Tenten. "I thought I requested you on your own."

Tenten menelan ludah. Dilemparnya pandangan ke samping, ke lantai, ke langit-langit. Sial, siapa yang menyangka ia menunggu di depan ruangannya?

Sasuke menonton adegan clíche mereka dengan rasa antusias kasat mata. Tak urung ia hampir tak tahan menyembunyikan kesenangannya melalui senyum-senyum tipis ala Uchiha. Kalau-kalau mata jeli Kakashi menangkap gerakannya, ia berdalih memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut. Alibi "Syaraf gigiku ngilu." yang ia beri Kakashi di luar dugaan bekerja. Dan lagi, perhatian si guru berambut silver-nya sepenuhnya terlalu tersita ke brunette di hadapannya untuk memusingkan kebenaran dari kedustaan Sasuke. Menarik, pikirnya lagi. Ia penasaran apakah si brunette akan menjawab ataukah bersikeras bungkam dan terus berdiri. Pastinya tidak menyenangkan lagi kalau semua ini berjalan sesuai dugaannya, jadi ia menahan diri memprediksi near future.

"No you didn't. You wrote exactly submit to me, no more no less."

Twitch. "Uh, I was the one who pointed it out." Sasuke mengangkat santai tangannya. "Neji was going to help but it's best if I'm going to help her _instead_...don't you think?"

Bahu Kakashi turun sembari meluruskan badan yang bersender di frame pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di dada. "...you told her."

Tenten berkedip. "I told you that he likes you, that's what." sambung Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Tenten. Tenten spontan mematung, keringat mengucuri tubuhnya dari ujung kepala. Mukanya pasif, tapi tampak jelas ketakutan di wajahnya.

Sasuke...dia benar-benar cari mati!

Sesaat Tenten mengharapkan amarah Kakashi meledak kepada Sasuke. Se-emo apapun yang gosip katakan tentang Sasuke, mulut anak itu kelewat longgar!

Kakashi menghela napas. Dimatanya yang silver tidak terlihat kekesalan sebarang pun. Sebuah reaksi tenang yang mengejutkan bagi Tenten yang pertama dari seorang guru yang rahasianya dibocorkan oleh murid kepercayaan sendiri. "Masuk."

Mulut si brunette menganga. Dan bukan karena kaget ada lalat yang masuk tanpa permisi. Matanya tak jemu-jemu berkedip dimana punggung berbalik Kakashi berada sampai punggung itu terhalang pintu geser ruangan Kakashi.

Sasuke menghela napas tak habis pikir. "Menyuruh masuk tapi ditinggal. Ditutupkan pintu pula."

Tenten tidak merespon.

"Hn. Kau saja yang masuk. Aku malas."

"HAH-upphf!"

Tenten mendapati tumpukan buku di genggamannya bertambah jumlah. Suara geramannya sanggup membuat siapa saja lari ketakutan namun ketika berbalik Tenten hanya bisa mendesis karena si Uchiha sudah berjalan membeloki sudut koridor. Tangan makhluk itu melambai kecil.

Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya. Dasar menyebalkan. Dia dan Kakashi hampir tak ada bedanya.

On second thoughts…ia menarik ulur lidahnya. Toh, si trouble maker itu nggak bisa melihatnya juga.

Greeek.

"Ten-chan, masuk."

Kepala berambut coklat berputar dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil ak-"

Tangan Kakashi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda elastis berwarna hitam. Mata setajam elang Tenten mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik ikat rambut kesayangannya itu. "Ini milikmu...mungkin?"

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. Kepalanya turun membawa serta pandangan mata elangnya merendah.

Mata malas Kakashi bertubrukan dengan death glare si gadis. Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, lelaki mesum itu pasti sudah mati berabad-abad lalu.

"Oh. Jadi bukan milikmu?"

Tenten panik saat kepala dan tangan Kakashi hendak menyusup masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya ingin meraih sang guru tapi didapatinya kedua tangannya penuh. Tak ayal ia nekat melempar kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu yang menutup.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tenten, si pemilik ruangan yang baru saja tersenyum puas pancingannya termakan menjatuhkan senyumannya. Mata coklat Tenten menutup sambil menunggu suara menyakitkan dari tulang kaki yang terjepit pintu waswas.

Brak!

...

"...kau...nekat...Ten-chan!"

Mata coklat membuka. Kakinya tak terasa sakit, apalagi terjepit. Penasaran, mata Tenten naik untuk melihat...

Sweatdrop.

...tangan Kakashi memerah demi menahan pintu geser menghantam kaki semok Tenten. Tangan kirinya mengeras di atas kepalanya, di permukaan dinding yang menempel di frame pintu. Yap, kaki Tenten selamat walafiat.

Kakashi menatap kaki putih Tenten yang masih terhenti agak tinggi di udara. Darah mengumpul di daerah pembuluh darah hidungnya. 'Mu-mulusnya...'

Naik teruuus ke arah lutut, lalu paha, kemudian...

Bruk!

"H-hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

.

Rok pendek Tenten yang terangkat agak terlalu tinggi perlu diberi label RED. Really, Extremely Dangerous.

Tenten mengusap darah dari hidung Kakashi dengan lembut. "Kau kecapekan, ya? Kurang darah? Kau tadi pingsan dengan darah mengalir lancar dari hidungmu, sensei."

Ia hanya menghela napas lelah, menikmati kelembutan sentuhan Tenten. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat terbangun mendapati jelmaan Kaguya dalam cerita rakyat jepang menimang kepalanya dalam pangkuan. Entah bagaimana Tenten mampu menyeret-eh salah, membopong tubuh pingsan Kakashi ke sofa empuk di jendela. Yang ia tahu, inilah surga baginya dan ia harap ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

Ujung rambut Tenten yang tergerai menggelitik wajah perfect bak model si Hatake, membuatnya memejamkan mata agar tidak menusuk mata kanannya. Angin sore bertiup malas ke dalam ruangan 'kekuasaan' mereka, menghembuskan wangi samar rambut ikal Tenten untuk Kakashi hirup. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Ini berjuta kali lipat lebih baik daripada buku Icha Icha Paradise yang baru saja dibelinya dan tentu saja lebih nyata. Bedanya...Tenten bukan gadis murahan yang terima jika dirinya disentuh laki-laki. Tapi kelembutan, perhatian dan segala hal ia punya. Layaknya gadis biasa-seperti Sakura.

"Kau membanding-bandingkanku dengan Sakura di dalam pikiranmu lagi ya?"

"Apa? T-tentu saja tidak."

"Tak apa. Semua orang juga begitu. Kau tidak berbeda dari mereka yang hanya menilai dari penampilan."

Ia membuka matanya. Suara Tenten terdengar...sedih. Lalu kenapa ada senyum menyungging di bibir kissable-nya itu?

"Aku perempuan tulen, Kakashi-sensei." ucapnya, menatap dalam ke kedalaman laut silver Kakashi. Dikerutkannya kening untuk beberapa saat. "Aku sadar ini resiko dianggap seperti laki-laki karena aku anggota team Gai. Dan semua gelar kejuaraan karate yang kudapat..."

"Bagiku kau selalu perempuan, Tenten."

Tenten memejamkan mata. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

"I have no idea. I don't even know why I am telling you this."

Ia hampir menjerit kaget saat tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Ia berkedip cepat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "I must say I am surprised myself. You told Lee this, too?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Really?"

"I never told anyone. This is the first."

Tenten merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Matanya berlarian ke pintu, ke langit-langit, ke lemari. Mana saja asal jangan wajah Kakashi. Kalau tidak...detak jantung ini akan semakin cepat. Wajah panas ini akan semakin terlihat jelas memerah. Keringat dingin akan, well...

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Lee, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Eh..."

Tenten beranjak dari posisi duduk hendak berdiri, tapi tangan Kakashi menahannya duduk kembali.

"Sebentar. Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Si Panda mendengus. Terpaksa ia menatap mata si Sensei. "Aku hanya mendukung Lee menembak Sakura. Kau pikir sms yang kau baca itu ditujukan padaku? Dan kutujukan pada Lee? Semuanya hanya latihan-bukan sungguhan."

Tenten memutar bola mata melihat Kakashi menghela napas lega. Tentu saja dia senang.

"Aku harus pergi. Gomen."

Kakashi refleks mengambil posisi duduk, membiarkan bantal-paha seputih susu impiannya menjauh ke arah pintu. Pandangannya seperti tak rela menyaksikan kepergian Tenten.

"Gomen nasai."

Tep. Langkah Tenten terhenti. Jemarinya hampir menyentuh pintu.

"Excuse me?"

Mata silver bergulir menatap gelombang lautan rambut coklat. Memperhatikan dengan sangat teliti bahasa tubuh Tenten. Dengan berhati-hati Kakashi mengkontemplasi kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau tahu...semuanya. Aku sudah lancang menyentuhmu."

Dilihatnya kepala Tenten perlahan berbalik, ekspresi pasif menempel erat.

"Maaf."

...

Di luar dugaan si Panda tersenyum lembut. Senyumnya tulus. Kakashi berharap ia tidak meninggalkan hapenya di atas meja, ia ingin mengabadikan momen ini-wajah imut Tenten.

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Arigato, sensei. Meskipun, aku harus minta maaf juga."

"Ah." Kakashi menunjuk pipi kirinya yang sudah tidak sakit. "Kau benar. Kumaafkan kalau kau mencium pipi ini."

Senyum Tenten jatuh seketika. "Kau...memang bosan hidup!"

Mendengarnya Kakashi tertawa. "Bercanda. Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku pantas kau tampar." ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan santai.

Tanpa banyak bacod Tenten berputar, menarik buka pintu geser dari besi itu. Kekesalannya yang terlalu jelas terlihat justru membuat Kakashi makin sayang. Persis boneka yang dikagumi pemiliknya, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Oh, dan arigato."

"Apa lagi?" bentak Tenten.

"Ini bukti kau wanita. Berbahagialah, kau tulen." jari Kakashi sekarang menunjuk ke telapak kanannya yang terbuka menghadap Tenten. Permukaan kulitnya terbalut kain putih. Tangannya memang lecet menahan pintu besi tadi. Tenten yang menyadarinya rupanya membalutkan luka itu sewaktu dirinya masih belum sadarkan diri. Now tell me, how considerate is that?

Tak dapat dipungkiri muka Tenten merona. Kakashi memujinya...ya ampun, kenapa hal seperti ini membuatnya senang bukan main? Jantungnya memaksa ingin keluar dari tulang rusuknya, terasa sangat sakit namun menyenangkan.

"Te-terserah kau sajalah."

"Hoh?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya menghadap punggung Tenten. "Then I think you're happy, Ten-chan."

Bahu Tenten mengeras. Hah, masa bodoh. Terserah kalau dia ngotot memanggil dirinya Ten-chan. Sesuai perjanjian memang Tenten tidak berhak mengoreksi Kakashi lagi kalau ikat rambut-oh, iya.

"You know what, sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Fuck you." ia mengangkat jari tengahnya di udara.

Kakashi terperanjat melihat dua ikat rambut hitam melingkar di jari tengah Tenten. Tanpa berpikir lagi kedua tangannya mengacak-acak kemeja putihnya. Benar saja, kedua ikat rambut itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"What about 3 and 2? 3 for me and 2 for you."

Kakashi menggeretakkan giginya sembari memperhatikan Tenten yang menongolkan kepalanya dari pintu. Ia akui dirinya menyesal telah jatuh karena keindahan tubuh Tenten. Hal itu berdampak buruk akan lepasnya satu-satunya benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk 'memeras' Tenten.

"What about 5 for your sexy thigh that made me pass out?"

"You pervert bastard!"

Brak!

Kakashi meringis mendengar pintu gesernya dibanting kasar. Phew, setidaknya pintu itu masih kuat. Jadi Sarutobi-sama nggak bakal memarahinya tentang urusan biaya perbaikan. Menghela napas Kakashi menyisir rambut silver-nya. Matanya melekat pada kain yang membalut tangan kanannya, mendapati semburat merah darah beku. Nyaris berdarah, tapi tetap sakit.

...

Tenten perlahan melepas ragu pegangannya dari pintu. Punggungnya bersandar di permukaan besi yang dingin berlawanan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat beberapa derajat. Tangan kanannya yang mengepal membekap bibir semerah mawar. Getaran kecil menggelitik syaraf bibir, mata coklat menutup malu. Sulit dipercaya...hati batu Tenten tergerak karena seseorang semesum Kakashi. Kenapa juga tahu-tahu dirinya jadi peduli Kakashi terluka atau tidak...lalu perban tadi? Tenten tidak ingat kenapa tidak terlintas sebelumnya untuk menuangkan alkohol dan garam saja. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membenci laki-laki itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya...

Perasaan tidak menentu, si Panda berbalik. Dari sela-sela pintu yang tidak ditutupnya terlalu rapat matanya mengintip.

...

Chu.

Mata coklat Tenten membelalak. Dibaliknya badan, mengambil napas tersengal-sengal kaget, dan DASH! Kabur.

...

Question : Apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Tenten?

Answer: Laki-laki tampan, di tengah-tengah usia dua puluh-an. Kepala silver lelaki itu menunduk. Wajahnya tampak bahagia dengan mata tertutup; bibirnya mencium punggung tangannya yang terbalut perban.

He kissed the back of his bandaged hand.

_Kakashi kissed the back of his bandaged hand._

Deg.

Tenten kesulitan menarik napas memburunya. Jantungnya berdetak teramat keras ia ingin menangis. Kedua kakinya tak henti-hentinya berlari, menyerap seluruh energi sisa tubuhnya.

Saat ia berhenti, Tenten menutupi mulut serta hidung dengan kedua tangan. Mukanya kelewat panas. Kepalanya terasa melayang-layang. Detakan jantungnya jangankan berhenti, menjadi pelan saja tidak. 'Ada apa ini sebenarnya...? Kenapa rasanya kok...'

Bayang-bayang wajah Kakashi mencium punggung tangannya muncul lagi di benak Tenten. Mengingatnya membuat dadanya sesak.

'...rasanya seperti aku yang dicium...kyaaa...apa yang kupikirkan!' teriaknya dalam hati. Semakin lama wajah chubby Tenten semakin terbenam ke dalam telapak tangan. Perasaan ingin berteriak, mau bersembunyi, malu, senang campur aduk jadi satu. Berkali-kali sudah ia coba untuk tenang, tapi nihil. Suara hatinya berontak.

'I-ini nggak boleh! Karena yang kusuka...yang kusuka itu bukan Kakashi-sensei, tapi...'

...

...who?

Tenten menggigit bibir.

"Neji..."

"Ya?"

"Gyaaa?"

Greb! Neji menangkap lengan Tenten dengan sigap. Sikut gadis itu sangat cepat melayang memotong lapisan tipis udara. Kalau Neji tidak memiliki refleks seorang champion karate, Tuhan paling tahu seberapa sakit derita retakan rahang akan ia rasakan. Matanya menyipit serius menatap wajah kelabakan si Panda. Alis berkerut. "It's me; is there even any need for freaking out?"

Tangan sekuat besi Neji memutar badan kecil Tenten. Yang diputar megap-megap kayak ikan kesambet. Alis Neji terangkat saat suhu tubuh Tenten mengaliri tangannya. Panas sekali.

"Oh-N-Neji-senpai..." respon Tenten kagok melihat Neji mengenakan pakaian karate. Kebiasaan memanggil si Hyuuga senpai keluar tanpa diminta mengingat sabuk hitam di pinggangnya.

"Kau..." ucap Neji. Bola mata lavender menelan penampilan Tenten bulat-bulat. Seragam sailor Konoha-nya agak berantakan, wajahnya semerah apel dan kelihatan sekali kalau Neji melepaskan pegangan terhadap bahu si brunette, tubuh rapuh di hadapannya pasti jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau nge-fly, ya? Sakau? Tenten!"

"Ngmbbngbh appha kkamb Nnejh-stop!" teriaknya, berharap Neji berhenti mengocok badannya ke depan dan belakang.

"Bukan? Tapi terlihat begitu bagiku..."

Tangan Tenten mendarat di bahu Neji. "Lepaskan aku."

"Uh-huh." gelengan. "You don't want that."

"Why not-upf!"

Dengan cepat tangan Neji menangkap punggung Tenten yang baru saja ia lepas untuk jatuh. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika wajah Tenten membiru. "Masih mau berdiri sendiri?"

Satu gelengan adalah jawaban singkat Tenten. Badannya benar-benar lemas.

"Hn. Jangan bilang kau berniat latihan karate dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Why not?"

"Kau gila? Senior-senior kita akan menggilas habis kamu."

"Lalu, kamu sendiri?"

Alis si Hyuuga menurun. "Aku mau pulang. Toh kegiatan klub hari ini tadi mendadak kububarkan."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak punya lawan sepadan selain _wakil ketua_ klub kita. Kalau bukan dia, rasanya seperti melakukan genosida saja."

Tenten tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Neji tersenyum kecil. "Dasar sombong! Makanya jangan dibantai semuanya dong, tunjukkan sisi kemanusiaanmu sedikit!"

Neji hanya mengerdikkan bahu. Hidungnya mengendus-endus penasaran, ada bau parfum asing menarik perhatian. Parfum axe...twist. "...you smell like Sasuke."

Pupil coklat melebar. Sial sial sial sial! Bahkan Neji mencium bau parfum Kakashi-eh?

"Sasuke...katamu?" tanya Tenten ragu. Ia mengendus-endus ketiaknya serta baju seragamnya setelah Neji mengangguk geram. Ada bau samar seperti aroma citrus...segar dan inviting. Aroma paling kuat didapati si Panda di daerah rambut dimana Sasuke terakhir menempelkan bibirnya. Yah, saking megak tuh aroma bikin Neji ikutan meringis. Alhasil aroma Hugo Kakashi benar-benar sirna.

...

Jangan-jangan Sasu-gay sengaja supaya Neji nggak menaruh curiga pada Kakashi?

"Oi, Ten." sahut Neji lagi. "Malah bengong. Kenapa juga kamu berbau parfum Sasuke?" desaknya tidak sabaran.

"Ha? Oh. Ah, anu..." ia tersenyum malu-malu sembari menggaruk pipi. Gimana jelasinnya nih. Mana Neji udah kebelet curiga. Mampus, celaka tiga belas.

"Hn. Kau...paling tidak berpelukan dengannya kan. Baunya menempel erat padamu."

"Nggak kok!" jawab Tenten panik. "Nggak gitu...kok." suaranya merendah kayak anak kecil ketahuan alias tewak. Habis emang bener kok gak meluk Sasuke. Deketan aja udah risih apalagi meluk. Iyeuuuh...

"Sungguh?"

"Dua rius, Neji-senpai." candanya.

_Laki-laki_, pikir Tenten. Nggak ada capeknya nanya-nanya kejujuran wanita.

"Mandi nanti aku keramas kembang tujuh rupa deh, biar hilang."

"Jangan lama-lama berendam." tangan Neji mengelus dahi Tenten. "Nanti demam-mu tambah parah."

"Demam? Aku?"

"Ten, that explains why your feet felt like jelly. Get enough rest." Neji menutupnya dengan menepuk kepala tanpa cepol si Panda. "I doubt Kakashi-sensei would tolerate you skip school because of some stupid fever."

"Ah."

Benar juga, si pedophile satu itu.

Kakashi Hatake.

Dammit.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooohooo chapter 6! **

**I dunno but I feel so excited…anyway! **

**Ini mungkin installment terakhir sampai minggu tiga minggu ke depan. Jadi harus nunggu lama lagi. Sori! :'(**

**KILL ULANGAN SEMESTER!**

**Ahem…**

**Oh ya, sebenarnya chap kali ini itu panjang banget tp author bagi jd dua, tp chap yg satunya lg masih in progress. Once again, sorry!**

soft purple: Yeppie, sasuke udah tahu (dasar smartass) bisa dibilang sasuke semacam mak erot-maksud saya, mak comblang 0_0 bagi KakaTen. Ow, pair focus di sini itu KakaTen jadi tenang saja ;) Mengenai siapa yg neji suka ada jawabannya di chap ini. Makasih udah sabar nungguin loh~!

Zoroutecchi: pinginnya updet terus tp gak mungkin kaaan XD yosh! Semoga chap kali ini juga suka ya!

ZephyrAmfoter: kesan pertamaku waktu baca review zephyr - -_- aku dimarahin pak guru, damn. Lol :P siap laksanakan, bos! Disini muncul dua pairing baru, semoga suka. Naruto nggak gay kok, tenten aja yg berasumsi seenaknya -_-

Ten-chan: duuh aku suka banget gaya tulisan Ten-chan XD hehe unik banget sih. Jadi suka KakaTen? Wah, misi author berhasil dundz :p

KiYu desu: sip! Ni chap baru tetep harus ripiu ya! XD ganbatte!

**.**

Sinar mentari hari ini terasa sangat terik meski pagi masih muda. Langit pun biru tanpa awan, membuat suhu udara dua kali lipat lebih panas dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tampak berjalan lebih cepat. Sebagian mencoba menghindari panasnya matahari sementara sebagian mencoba meramalkan cuaca untuk beberapa jam ke depan dengan menatap ke langit.

...

Hujan deras. Beberapa jam dari sekarang. Melihat awan hitam di kejauhan, hujan deras dijamin akan membanjiri Konoha nanti. Lagi-lagi cuaca tidak menentu. Pagi panas dan menuju siang hujan deras.

"Hujan deras!" sahut Tenten kecewa menatap gerombolan awan berwarna abu-abu menghiasi ujung-pojoooooooooooook banget-langit. Mata coklat miliknya menyipit silau. Padahal hari ini matahari sedang semangat 45. Jarang-jarang kan secerah ini di Konoha. Eh, malah bakal hujan ujung-ujungnya.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah ketika lampu merah rel kereta api berubah hijau. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa kakinya melangkah, perasaan gelisah dari pagi menyelimutinya. Horoskopnya hari ini berkata sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan Tenten khawatir itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

'Hati-hatilah pada saat melangkah. Apa yang kau lihat bukanlah yang kamu dapat. Antisipasi datangnya kejadian tidak terduga.'

Dahinya mengernyit. Kejadian yang tidak diduga bisa berarti banyak. Dari kesialan, kecelakaan, dan persentase keberuntungan perbandingannya 2:1.

Haruskah dirinya tadi istirahat di rumah saja? Kalau keadaan Tenten sedang demam begini bisa-bisa ia tidak sadar menggiring dirinya sendiri ke kesialan.

"Ohayo, Neji." ucapnya ketika melihat Neji sedang mengeluarkan uwabaki dari dalam loker. "Hn." balas Neji seperti biasa. Dilihatnya dua cepol andalan si Panda sudah kembali seperti sediakala di tempatnya bertahta. "I love your buns." goda Neji.

"Thanks. I love your girly hair." balas Tenten sambil memutar bola mata. Ia tidak menggubris death glare yang dilempar Neji padanya dan mengambil uwabaki miliknya.

"Itu yang namanya Tenten?"

"Iya."

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. Pagi-pagi sudah ada kasak-kusuk tentang dirinya? Waduh, popular banget ya dirinya!

"Yang benar? Kok nggak cantik sih? Ih, kamu salah kali!"

Neji yang juga mendengar menatap Tenten dengan tatapan mengejek. "At least they got a point there."

Tenten tidak menggubris Neji, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Bener kok, dia yang katanya mencium Sasuke-kun di depan teman sekelasnya!"

"Berani sekali dia!"

Mata Tenten nge-twitch. What the hell...gosip apaan tuh? Kok melenceng betul dari kenyataan!

"Huh, padahal dia sudah punya Neji-san. Maruk!"

Giliran Neji nahan urat di kepala. Kok dia dibawa-bawa!

"Murahan! Dasar rendah!" lengos suara yang kedengaran seperti pemimpin diantara semuanya.

"Sudah gitu tadi kalian dengar tidak? Dia dan Neji-san barusan bertukaran kata I love you. Heran, tuh cowok buta kali ya, cewek gak bener gitu dijadiin pacar."

Brak!

"Cukup."

Neji berbalik menghadap gerombolan gossipers yang dari tadi membicarakan dirinya dan Tenten. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa di sekolah unggulan seperti ini terdapat cewek-cewek nggak bermoral yang bisanya ngegosip aja. Parahnya lagi, mereka tidak punya kendali terhadap volume suara mereka saat bergosip. Tak punya otak juga salah satu faktor pendukung mengapa mereka sangat frontal dalam menjalankan aksi verbal bullying atau istilah lainnya mental abuse dengan terang-terangan menggosip di depan-atau dalam kasus Tenten dan Neji, dari belakang target.

"Ten," Neji memperingatkan sahabatnya itu. "chill."

Tenten menarik tangannya kembali dari loker kayu di hadapan si leader penggosip, aliran darah mengalir laju di lapisan kulit tangannya akibat dari kontak kasar dengan lapisan kayu. Matanya menyipit tajam. Alisnya mengkerut. Rahangnya beradu.

"You rabid bitches." desisnya.

Neji menghela napas mendengar kata-kata Tenten.

"Grow a brain. Kau pikir aku nggak dengar apa yang kau bilang, hah?"

Bubuhan yang lain gelagapan kaget. Tak lupa para murid sekitar yang mendengar suara loker dibanting mulai senyap bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam itu tidak bergeming. Ia seolah memang menunggu amarah Tenten meledak; menanti hilang kendalinya emosi si brunette.

"Bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi di depanmu kan."

Bunyi tulang jemari yang menggeretak terdengar, tanda kalau Tenten meremas tangannya gemas. Kekesalannya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Anehnya, ia menyengir.

"So...kau cemburu kalau Sasuke kucium, begitu? Nona..." matanya melirik ke kantong seragam cewek itu dimana handphone bertuliskan 'Karin' terbuat dari deco warna-warni. Ceh, gal rupanya.

"...Karin?" imbuh Tenten sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak suka Sasuke-mu dicium olehku yang tidak cantik ini? Sayang sekali."

Tenten memperhatikan rahang Karin mengeras saat ia menggeleng dan mendecak-decak sok imut, sengaja menyulut api yang sudah menyala di depannya. Ia merasa seperti cewek murahan memang, tapi itu sepadan daripada terus diam membiarkan pe-tiiit- ini ngebacod.

"Kalau kau segitu pinginnya, kenapa tidak kau coba saja sendiri mencium Sasuke? Hah?"

"Jaga mulutmu!" bentak Karin.

Tenten tertawa, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar merinding. Ironis sekali cewek ini. "Nggak salah nih? Bukan kau yang harus jaga mulut? Kan kau yang ngegosip nggak pake otak."

"Kamu-!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua mata menuju ke sumber suara: Ino. Mata birunya menyala, menunjukkan kalau dia juga sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Di sebelahnya ada Sakura, menatap sinis gerombolan cewek milik Karin. Meski sama-sama Sasuke's FG tapi terasa sekali persaingannya, ya?

Ino mendekati Tenten dan Karin, sikapnya menginvestigasi. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya mendapati loker agak penyok. "Karin...menjauh dari Tenten."

Karin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Ino-pig!"

"Aku bilang pergi!" bentak Ino. "Tenten temanku; jadi ini juga urusanku!"

Tenten terperangah mendengar Ino. Wow, serius nih?

Sebelum Tenten menyadarinya geng Karin sudah menjauh darinya, simpan untuk Karin yang menyempatkan diri melotot ke Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tenten?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Tenten menghampiri Ino. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri, bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Ia tidak yakin terima kasih biasa akan cukup. Kalau bukan karena Ino, pasti muka Karin sudah tak berbentuk. Fuh.

"Arigato, Ino-san."

Tenten terloncat di tempatnya berdiri. Neji mendahuluinya dengan mendekati si rambut jagung, dan berterima kasih. Ino tampak agak terkejut melihat Neji di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah. Teman memang harus saling membantu." jawabnya agak angkuh. Ino mengibaskan pony tail-nya, mata berwarna biru langit menatap ke lantai. Pipinya merona.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Meski bagiku agak aneh."

Ino mengangkat wajah, memasang wajah kebingungan. "Aneh gimana, maksudmu?"

"Yah...kau tahu, seingatku kau kemarin marah pada Tenten karena Sasuke mencium rambutnya."

Hening.

"Secemburu apapun aku pada Tenten, aku tidak akan mencelakainya. Camkan itu." dengan satu tatapan terakhir Ino memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke dalam sekolah. Sakura mengangguk, mengucapkan 'sampai bertemu di kelas' pada si brunette sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Ino.

Tenten mengambil tempat di sebelah Neji, merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ino tiba-tiba jadi baik sekali padanya. "Neji, ada apa antara kamu dan Ino?"

...

"Neji?" Tenten bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Si hyuga tidak menggubris. Tatapan kosong mata lavender pucat itu kali ini memancarkan sesuatu yang...berbeda. Bibir merah muda pucat itu pun menyunggingkan senyum. Bayangkan, Neji yang itu _tersenyum_.

Mengikuti arah tatapan Neji, napas Tenten tercekat. Senyuman itu tampak jelas sekali ditujukan kepada tak lain dan tak bukan Yamanaka Ino. Sebegitu damai ekspresi Neji menikmati gemulai rambut pirang Yamanaka di kejauhan, menulikan pandangan serta pendengaran.

Jemari Tenten meremas tas di tangannya. "Neji...kau suka pada Ino?"

Senyum itu jatuh. Begitu juga hati Tenten. "S-suka katamu?" mata lavender menatap mata eboni. Semburat samar merah muda membubuhi wajah putih ivory Neji.

Tenten mendapati ekspresi Neji membuat tangannya gemetar. Dentuman jantung yang dulu sering menyerang kala Neji berdiri dekat kini datang lagi dalam bentuk rasa nyeri. Nyeri tak tertahankan. Keringat dingin membasahi perlahan permukaan telapak tangannya, perasaan kehilangan benda berharga tak terelakkan. Seberat-beratnya, Tenten menelan ludah. Menahan air mata pedih, ia coba tersenyum, menatap Neji yang sedang menyisir rambut dengan jemari. Air muka cowok itu memantulkan jelas jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan.

"You do, don't you?"

Jawaban yang Tenten peroleh adalah anggukan pelan.

"Well-" ia mendehem pelan, kaget suaranya keluar parau. Setelah yakin tidak akan menangis dan beberapa kali menarik napas dalam-dalam, Tenten mencoba lagi. "Kau mau...kubantu?"

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Maksudku..." Tenten mengambil jeda.

Ya Tuhan...sesulit inikah...?

"...kamu kubantu menembak dia."

Tiba-tiba Tenten merasa remuk, badannya terasa dijepit dari segala arah. Paru-paru Tenten sampai sakit, kekuatan tekanan yang menjepitnya tak terkira.

"Arigato. I think that I might need that help. From you."

Perlahan tangan Tenten meraih bahu Neji dari belakang. Kehangatan terasa dari dagu Tenten yang menempel di bahu Neji. Harum tubuh dan rambut panjangnya mengisi relung paru-paru Tenten terasa menyesakkan. "Kau tahu...that's what friends are for."

Senyum merekah di bibir Neji. "Ya."

Menggigit bibir, Tenten menutup mata, dahinya mengernyit. "Kau...sangat menyukai Ino?"

"Lebih dari yang kau kira."

.

Tenten menyelonjorkan tubuhnya ke depan. Jemarinya menggenggam ujung meja, mukanya terbenam diantara kedua lengannya. Suhu panas wajahnya bentrok dengan suhu dingin meja. Kedua kakinya lurus memijak pijakan dibawah meja.

Sakura menarik kursi ke sebelah meja si Panda. Matanya tak henti-henti melontarkan pertanyaan bisu, yang Tenten tentu sadari, tapi ia tidak-menolak untuk bergeming. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Neji?"

Tenten tetap diam.

"Selagi Neji tidak ada sekarang, ceritalah."

...

Benar. Kakashi juga sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke Sakura. "Bukannya yang kau ingin tahu itu tentang Sasuke?"

"Well...benar. Tapi kau lesu sejak tadi masuk kelas. Aku ingin tahu kenapa."

Greeek.

Sakura terkejut ketika Tenten berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mata kecoklatan itu kuyu, tak ada tanda kehidupan. Dan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"T-tenten?"

Matanya melirik Sakura. "Aku tidak enak badan. Aku mau ke UKS."

"Ah." mata emerald Sakura mengikuti punggung Tenten. "T-tunggu! Aku ikut!"

Alis Tenten naik. Sakura lebih bebal dari biasanya. Ada apa gerangan?

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam sunyi. Awkward. Yah mereka nggak terlalu dekat di kelas sih, jadinya topik bicara saja tidak ada. Bukan berarti Tenten berniat ngobrol dengan Sakura, sih.

Mata emerald itu mencuri pandang ke arah Tenten beberapa kali. Sakura bermain dengan kain roknya, bingung dengan aura yang dipancarkan Tenten. Ia takut kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Muntahkan."

Sakura terlonjak. Dilihatnya mata Tenten menutup setengah. Ia tampak extremely bored. Juga pucat.

"Anything that's giving your brain papercuts. Hawa ingin bertanya-mu besar."

"Ah..." Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu."

"Tidak." mata eboni menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu-jawaban dari apapun yang kamu akan tanyakan. Mengenai Sasuke."

Sakura terpana sesaat. Ditatapnya Tenten dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukan itu." tegasnya. "Ini tentang...Neji-san."

Langkah Tenten terhenti. "Oh?"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, matanya menatap lantai. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

"Tentang rasa sukanya pada Ino?"

"Ya-eh, bukan! Bukan itu, yah...mengarah ke sana sih."

Tenten membuang muka. "Terus?"

"Ino dan Neji ternyata dulu teman sepermainan."

"Apa?" ekspresi Tenten mengeras.

"Tidak terlalu persis, tapi...ah. Intinya...kemarin, sepertinya Inoichi-san mengajak Ino ke tempat keluarga Hyuga. Kurasa disana sesuatu terjadi dan menimbulkan ingatan masa kecil mereka kembali. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti."

"Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Tenten tidak sabaran.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Mereka saling jatuh cinta kembali."

Tenten menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Apa ini lelucon tak bermutu untuk mengerjai Tenten? Tapi Sakura tampak serius. "Ino tahu kalau kau belum tahu dan tidak enak hati. Kalau misalnya kau ada hati pada Neji, misalnya..."

"Tunggu...Ino yang kutahu itu cinta mati sama Sasuke."

"Ya, sejak SMP. Sementara di TK dan SD..." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Keluarga Hyuga dan Yamanaka memang dekat. Kurasa mereka merajut ikatan seperti itupun karenanya."

Mata Tenten menerawang. Selama itu? Sejak TK? Kenapa baru sekarang...?

"Tapi meski tahu Neji menyukainya juga, Ino, dia-"

"Adududuh!"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Di ujung koridor ada anak laki-laki menumpu pada dinding, wajahnya penuh plester dan luka. Ia memegangi perutnya kesakitan.

"Naruto?" teriak Sakura.

"Hah? Oh. Sakura-chan."

Mereka menghampiri Naruto yang kesakitan, Sakura spontan memapah Naruto. Tenten meringis melihat luka di wajah si pirang Konoha. Matanya bengkak dengan lingkaran biru keunguan, menunjukkan ada yang menonjoknya sangat keras. Pipinya ditempeli plester, ada darah di ujung mulutnya. Dengan keadaannya yang memegangi perut kesakitan, Tenten bisa tahu bagian itu juga sudah entah dipukul atau ditendang. Naruto beruntung tidak ada yang patah.

"Kau-berkelahi lagi, ya?"

Naruto membuang mukanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Naruto!"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

Tenten nge-sweatdrop. Di saat seperti ini mereka masih sempat-sempatnya berdebat.

"Ayo kita antar ke UKS." ajak Tenten tenang.

"Apa? Nggak! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Naruto? Bibirmu robek itu lho! Harus diobatin!"

"Cerewet kau, Sakura! Padahal biasanya kau tidak peduli kalau aku terluka!"

Muka yang memerah itu tidak luput dari pandangan Tenten. "A-apa katamu? Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu!"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" dan dengan itu Naruto mendorong Sakura tanpa perasaan, sukses melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Haruno. Badan penuh luka itu tertatih-tatih berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Sakura kaget bukan main melihat sikap kasar Uzumaki. Tidak biasanya...Naruto kasar, terlebih pada Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura mengepal kedua tangannya. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kamu kayak nggak suka banget sama aku!"

"Sakura..." Tenten memperingatkan.

"Kalau ada sikapku yang kamu nggak suka, bilang!"

Naruto menoleh. Mata birunya dingin seperti es. Tenten menurunkan alis. Perasaannya tidak enak.

_"Aku benci kamu."_

Tenten membelalakkan mata, mulutnya terbuka kaget. Astaga...ini bohong kan?

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Karena kaget atau meredam amarah Tenten tidak tahu.

Bola mata biru itu masih disana, menatap. Hanya saja kali ini bergeser ke arah Tenten.

"Dan Tenten...maaf."

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi Naruto membuang muka dan kembali berjalan menuju entah kemana yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura..." sebut Tenten sembari matanya memperhatikan sosok menjauh Naruto. "Kurasa kau harus-"

"AKU JUGA BENCI SETENGAH MATI PADAMU, TAHU!"

Tenten menutup matanya kaget. Ih wow...suaranya Sakura sopran banget kalau teriak.

Namun target teriakan Sakura baru saja membeloki sudut koridor dan Tenten ragu Naruto mendengar yang barusan. Meskipun sebenarnya mungkin suara sebesar itu mampu membangunkan seluruh warga kota Konoha yang sudah dikubur sekalipun.

Tenten tahu Sakura memang tidak akur dengan Naruto yang pindah setahun lalu itu. Tetap saja siapa sangka bisa separah ini.

"Apa-apaan sih..." gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, kurasa kamu harus mengejarnya."

"Apa katamu?" si pinkette menoleh. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dia yang cari masalah duluan!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa menyeret Naruto ke UKS selain kau?"

Sakura terdiam. Kepalanya ia tekuk. Tenten benar.

"Nah." senyum menghiasi bibir Tenten. Tangannya menepuk punggung sakura sembari berkacak pinggang. "Dapatkan dia. Sebelum terlambat."

Senyum Tenten yang jatuh terlewatkan oleh Sakura. "Baiklah! I'll get that knuckle head's ass to the infirmary!"

Segera, Sakura berlari mengikuti arah Naruto pergi. Meninggalkan Tenten sendirian dengan lamunan-lamunan tak berujung, bahkan buntu.

_'Dapatkan dia. Sebelum terlambat.'_

Heh. Munafik. Dirinya sendiri saja tidak mampu mendapatkan Neji. Dan kini sudah terlambat. Way too late.

.

Tenten menyeret kakinya ke dalam UKS. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, badannya panas. Demamnya tambah parah.

Begitu matanya menangkap kotak P3K, ia langsung menghampiri. Tangannya mencomot Aspirin dan Paratusin dari dalam kotak, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air keran wastafel dibawah kotak P3K. Dengan handal dilemparnya dua tablet obat ke udara, hanya untuk mendarat di tenggorokan Tenten. Cepat-cepat air di gelas ia teguk, membenci rasa pahit yang tertinggal.

Srek.

"Ubh!" Tenten tersedak.

"Ten? Is that you?"

Lengannya mengelap bibir basahnya. Terbatuk-batuk kecil, si brunette menoleh. "Sasuke?"

Wajah putih beige itu penuh luka, tonjokan di sana dan tonjokan di sini. Tak urung ada plester serupa milik Naruto di dahinya. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari keadaan Naruto.

"Kamu...habis berkelahi dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "Tahu dari mana?"

Dihampirinya Sasuke yang terbalut selimut. Tenten menatap Sasuke ragu. "Aku lihat Naruto luka-luka."

"Ah." ia memutar bola mata onyx. "100 untukmu."

"Nggak butuh." jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Kau sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Apa itu?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Ten," mata onyx itu menatap tajam lagi. "Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Itu ucapan orang yang berkelahi sampai tidak bisa bangun?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti sebentar.

"Maaf. Efek obat, kurasa." cibir Tenten mengalihkan pandangan. Ia merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan ke lengannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong..." sanggah Tenten, mengganti topik selembut mungkin. "...whatever happened between you and Naruto?"

Tanpa keraguan. "A girl. Which he likes and I don't."

Tenten menoleh, matanya fokus pada wajah Sasuke. "Menyedihkan. Biar kutebak...Sakura? Ups." ia meraih bibir miliknya untuk efek dramatis meniru gadis-gadis tukang gosip. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke sekedar menatap bosan. Tak ada sangkalan atas pernyataan itu. Garis bawahi 'Sakura' dan tak boleh lupa, catatan kecil pengantar bahwa nama pohon berbunga pink Jepang tersebut merupakan intisari masalah kali ini haruslah lengkap. "He's having a grudge against me. What with I won't date Haruno and all..."

"Hah? Bukankah dia suka Sakura? Kenapa marah kalau kamu nggak pacaran dengannya?"

"Don't ask further. I know nothing." ada kesan kesudahan di dalam sana.

Tenten cengo sekaligus manyun. Ada apa sih dengan penduduk Konoha High sekarang ini? Oke jadi hawa buruk Naruto kemarin bukanlah untuk Tenten. Lalu apakah maksud permintaan maaf tadi?

"Tadi...dia minta maaf padaku."

"Bagus. Kau pantas menerimanya."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Komposur cowok cool-nya keluar. Disengaja atau tidak, karakter cool memang pas buat Sasuke. "Penyebabnya karena aku mencium rambutmu tempo hari."

"Naruto cemburu?" jeplaknya.

"Iya-eh bukan." Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi begitu?"

"Em...mungkin karena aura membunuh Naruto begitu kuat?"

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. "Awalnya memang karenamu. Tapi dia sudah minta maaf. Masalah sudah selesai."

Tenten memperhatikan Sasuke dengan rasa curiga dalam hati. Atau lebih tepatnya bingung. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin berkurang dengan cepat dalam kurun waktu dua hari. Perhatian demi perhatian yang diberi Sasuke seolah mereka sahabat baik sejak dulu membingungkan. Sasuke bertindak terlalu jauh sebagai mak comblang gurunya. Memastikan calon istri klien tak terluka bukanlah tugas utama mak comblang. Yang lebih aneh lagi Sasuke dengan sukarela melakukannya-benarkah?

"Berapa ryo?"

"Hah?"

Tenten melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kau dibayar Kakashi berapa banyak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Semuanya."

Sasuke membatu. Otaknya yang jenius mencoba memahami kalimat Tenten. Dalam sepersekian detik ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku nggak menerima bayaran apapun."

"Bohong." tuduh Tenten. "Kau pasti dibayar."

"Terserah kaulah."

"H-hei!" seru Tenten begitu melihat Sasuke membalikkan badan, makin terbenam ke dalam ranjang UKS. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

Tenten menekuk wajah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menghela nafas pasrah melihat keadaan Sasuke. Lukanya cukup parah, perlu waktu agak lama agar bisa pulih kembali. Berarti perkelahian mereka serius.

Apa laki-laki semuanya menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan kekerasan...termasuk Kakashi-sensei?

Tenten menggelengkan kepala cepat. Ngapain lagi guru sarap itu dipikirinnya. Si panda memutar badan ke arah pintu.

"Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya."

...

Tenten terhenti di langkahnya. Menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Pada akhirnya Kakashi menyampaikan perasaannya. Tapi aku nggak bisa membiarkanmu."

"Apa karena yang kusukai itu Neji?"

...

"...ya."

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki Tenten menjauh, berkesimpulan dia tidak berniat menanggapi jawaban Sasuke.

"Kakashi...ada di ruang kepsek. Datangi dia, Ten."

.

Sementara itu, Sakura kelimpungan mengejar Naruto Uzumaki. Langkah bocah satu itu lebarnya naujubileh sepincang apapun cara jalan yang ia pakai. Sakura tak jemu-jemu mengikuti kemana si rambut durian pergi meski sudah berhenti meneriaki. Ada saat apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubah keadaan sama sekali.

Naruto menoleh sebentar pada Sakura. "Menyerah sajalah!"

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura berlari kecil, menarget sudut yang diputari Naruto. Ia kaget ketika tidak ada siapapun disana. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang memiliki warna pirang.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hya!" jerit Sakura.

Naruto lantas mendekapnya dari belakang, membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura melawan. "Bagian mana dari 'aku tidak mau ke UKS' yang tidak kau mengerti, hah?" gerutu Naruto.

Sakura spontan berhenti melawan. "Kuberi tahu saja, Sasuke-teme ada disana. Lukanya sedikit banyak lebih parah dariku."

Sakura tetap diam.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, pergi sana."

Naruto melepas Sakura. Ia merogoh tangan ke dalam saku celana. Sakura akan berbalik dan berlari menuju UKS. Sasuke yang dicintainya terkapar disana; sudah sepantasnya, bukan?

Tangan yang hangat, sedikit lebih kecil dari tangan Naruto menarik tangannya. "Tapi yang ingin kuobati sekarang itu kamu."

Mata biru menatap mata emerald Sakura. Pipi gadis itu tampak merona dan bibir merah jambunya digigit. Melihatnya Naruto ikutan merona.

"Ayo." tangan kecil itu menarik lengan Naruto malu. Mata emerald mencari-cari sesuatu, namun Naruto paling tahu apa maksud dari pengalihan pandangan kali ini. "Sakura."

Haruno mengerdipkan mata gugup. Selambat mungkin diangkatnya wajah mungil dambaan Naruto itu. Rasa canggung menghinggapi dirinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, tangan besar Naruto merenggut pipi Sakura. Dan untuk beberapa saat, sepasang mata emerald terpejam setelah timbul sensasi kelembutan di bibirnya. Dan untuk beberapa detik, desah lembut nafas Naruto beradu.

Tanpa ada perlawanan dari pihak Sakura, Naruto mendominasi pergumulan bibir atas Haruno.

Salah. Diri Sakura merasa ini salah. Tidak benar dirinya terhanyut karena Naruto-kemana hilangnya rasa suka pada Sasuke? Yang ia perjuangkan sejak dulu? Kenapa satu sentuhan saja...

Nafas Naruto terasa panas di wajah Sakura. Mata biru langit trait Uzumaki berkabut. Pandangan kabur akibat dari kontak fisik turut mewarnai mata emerald Haruno. Listrik bertegangan rendah menjalar ke aliran darah mereka. Bibir mereka seperti digelitik, rahang mereka bergetar kecil.

...satu sentuhan saja bertambah jadi sentuhan lain?

"Kau baru saja mengobatiku. Sudah puas sekarang?"

Sakura terkesiap saat Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pipinya. Matanya tidak bisa kabur dari sosok Naruto. Jubah hitam panjang dan ikat kepala miliknya berkibar mengikuti arah angin ketika ia meninggalkan gadis berambut pink di sudut koridor penghubung utama. Jemarinya yang bergetar meraba bibir merah jambunya. Kepalanya berputar seiring panas wajahnya meningkat. Nggak mungkin...

Sepasang mata lavender memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Rambut panjang milik klan Hyuuga menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jemari kakinya berkeringat dingin, jantung berdentum keras di dalam rusuknya sampai-sampai terasa sakit. Lelehan air mata mengaburkan pandangan, Hinata beringsut dari tempatnya bersembunyi ke arah koridor belakang.

.

Tenten bersungut-sungut. Dihempaskan punggungnya ke dinding dekat pintu, bibirnya mengerucut. Sumpah, kalo dalam hitungan 5 detik Kakashi belum juga keluar-

Cklek.

Tenten terloncat kaget. Speak of the devil...

Mata silver bertatapan dengan mata brownies. "Ten-chan?"

Isi perut Tenten rasanya dibalik semua. Untunglah tadi pagi ia belum sarapan. Padahal tadi dia minum obat. Kan gak boleh ya?

"Mm..." gumamnya dengan muka kagok. "Mata...?"

"Oh. Ini?" jarinya menunjuk mata kiri yang terbalut perban. "Well...mataku selesai dioperasi tadi malam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tanpa sadar Tenten menghela nafas lega. Eh, lho kok...?

"Eh! S-siapa yang khawatir?" bentak Tenten.

Kakashi nyengir, tangannya mencubiti pipi Tenten gemas. "Ah...mengaku sajalah. Pipimu memerah."

"Apa...i-itu kan gak ada hubungannya~" bela Tenten yang tertangkap basah. Suaranya jadi aneh saat bicara karena pipinya ditarik-tarik Kakashi. Duh, ini guru juga sikapnya kok gak mencerminkan orang dewasa, sih?

"Tentu ada. Kamu bela-belain datang kesini buat menemui sensei-mu ini, ya kan?" jeplaknya kepedean. Dari auranya sih, dia lagi seneng banget tuh. Sampai-sampai terkesan childish. Hu'uh, Tenten menyesal mengikuti saran Sasuke.

"Suudah dhoongh~!" keluh Tenten yang merasa sakit pipinya kelewat melar. Lebih aneh lagi tak ada niat dari dalam dirinya untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. Apalagi menjauh. Padahal lumayan sakit dicubit Kakashi.

Aneh...

"Khenapwa kaw dii dalamm sanna~?" tanya Tenten dengan nada bete dibuat-buat. Karena sepertinya Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri menyentuh dirinya, ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Hm? Ah." tangan yang besar dan hangat itu perlahan melepas pipi Tenten. "Aku dianggap bertanggung jawab atas perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke." terdengar hela nafasnya lelah.

Tangan yang begitu hangat dan besar...lamun Tenten, jemarinya mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Kakashi. Gadis manapun pasti akan senang dipeluk dengan tangan seperti it-

...hah?

"Ten?"

Dari mana asalnya pikiran semacam itu?

"Oi." Kakashi nge sweat drop. Didekatkannya wajah miliknya dengan Tenten. "Kau melamun?"

Mata Kakashi menangkap sesuatu di bahu Tenten. Siluet panjang, bertekstur lembut. Secara kasat mata benda itu berwarna coklat. Penasaran, Kakashi mengambil helai rambut itu. Warnanya lebih tua, lebih gelap dari rambut gadis di hadapannya. Singkatnya, rambut itu bukan milik Tenten.

Tenten menggeleng, berhasil keluar dari lamunan sedengnya. Lalu, dilihatnya tangan Kakashi menggenggam sehelai rambut di depan matanya sendiri. Mata silver itu terbelalak sedemikian rupa seolah menebak-nebak ribuan kali apa nama benda di hadapannya itu dan gagal. "Sensei?"

"Tenten..." wajah Kakashi tampak serius. Dua rius, malah. "Ini rambut siapa? "

"I-itu rambut Neji, ahahaha..." jawabnya sembari garuk-garuk kepala.

Mata Kakashi melirik dengan aura berbahaya. "Neji?"

Glek. Tenten menutup mulutnya. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

"M-maksudku-"

"Ngapain rambut Neji di bahumu?"

"Ahh...b-bukan urusan Sensei-"

"Oh?"

Tenten menutup mata ketakutan. Sepatah dua patah kata Kakashi kali ini terasa sangat dingin. 'Dia marah?'

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Kakashi berada di sebelah Tenten, lagi-lagi memenjarakan si brunette. Hidungnya mengendus, menghembuskan nafas penggelitik sukma. "…axe…chocolate…"

"Kau berpelukan dengannya?"

Glek. Muka Tenten berubah jadi pucat pasi. "I-iya…"

…

"APA?" teriak Kakashi shock, tangannya mengguncang-guncang Tenten lebay.

"Hng-sensei-hku-ssak-!"

Terjemahan: Sensei, aku sesak!

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kamu tidak kuizinkan memeluk siapapun kecuali aku?"

"Hsen-seii-yhang-larangg-kkhu-gpnah-bilangstuj-huu…!"

Terjemahan: Sensei yang ngelarang, aku gak pernah bilang setuju!

…

Kakashi menunduk setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Tenten. "Kau benar." jawabnya lesu.

Tenten sweat drop ngeliatin Kakashi. Orang satu ini ternyata juga punya sisi posesif. "Anu…bisa beritahu aku apa penyebab perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Mata silver Kakashi; meskipun terkesan malas karena setengah tertutup, untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan keseriusan ketika menatap Tenten untuk menjawab. "Pertanyaan yang tepat seharusnya; apa yang membuat Naruto sebegitu agresif menyerang Sasuke?"

Eh…

"M-maksud sensei?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya memandangi wajah Tenten. "I-itu jangan-jangan…mungkinkah…" _karena Naruto suka Sasuke aka gay?_ Tapi ia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mungkin bukan tidak berani, tapi tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kalau teori Tenten salah?

"Mungkin…apa?"

"Eh…ah." Tenten tersentak melihat wajah senseinya sangat dekat.

"Hn?"

"Itu…" Tenten merona.

"Ya?"

"Anu…" ia tak sanggup lagi menghindar.

"…"

"I-ini terlalu dekat!" jemari Tenten mencaplok wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya yang menurut Tenten agak manis juga. "Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu?"

"Kh…po-pokoknya, menjauh dulu…" bisik Tenten sambil membuang muka. Matanya terpejam, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"**Kalau…aku tidak mau?**"

Deg!

"Ngo-ngomong apa, sih. Ki-kita ini murid dan guru, tidak wajar bicara sedekat ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Pintu di sana itu pintu ruang kepsek. Kalau Sarutobi-sama melihat kita begini-ah!" Tenten menggigit bibirnya.

"**Kalau…?"**

Bulu roma Tenten meremang. Nafas Kakashi menggelitik daun telinganya. Practically, Kakashi menciumi telinganya. Hellooo…ini sekali lagi di .lah. Jarak mereka dengan pintu ruang kepsek hanya beberapa meter. "S…sensei…!" Tenten coba agar terdengar marah tapi justru lebih seperti desahan. "Hm…aku sedang sibuk." jawab Kakashi. Wajah gadis di penjara tubuhnya merrrah. "Kau punya 3 de-hyaaa!" ia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. 'S-suaraku? Kenapa jadi aneh begitu?'

Kakashi menyeringai. "…enak?"

'A…apa-apaan sih, guru satu ini?'

"Jangan teriak, kau tidak mau Sarutobi-sama mendengar kita, kan?" desisnya sembari iseng menghembuskan nafas ke dalam kuping Tenten.

'**JERK! BRENGSEK MEMANG!'**

Slurp.

…

Tunggu. Yang tadi itu…?

DUAK!

"Ah! Auh!" erang Kakashi, tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau! Dasar mesum!" teriak Tenten, muka merah, jantung berdetak kencang, peluh membasahi tubuh. "Apa maumu _**jilat-jilat**_, hah? Biang sekuhara memang! Kulaporkan kepsek baru tahu rasa!" imbuhnya memegangi daun telinga berstatus bukan perawan lagi (telinganya, bukan Tenten XD).

"Ah, tung…" kata Kakashi tidak rampung, memegangi perut yang dihantam lutut karatewati numero uno KHS. Ia sweat drop melihat Tenten langsung ambil langkah seribu. Kepala sekolah yang sedari awal mendengar ribut-ribut menongolkan kepalanya dari pintu ruangan, dalam hati heran melihat kenapa Kakashi duduk di koridor. Bersender di dinding, Kakashi garuk kepala. "…kelewatan, yah?"

.

Sedikit catatan: maksud dari basa-basi pembukaan cerita dimana tenten bilang bakal hujan deras padahal cuaca sedang cerah itu, author merujuk pada cuaca kota Balikpapan yg tdk pernah tentu (pagi cerah bgt tp sejam kemudian hujan deresss) akibat dari letak geografis Balikpapan sebagai kota yg berdekatan dgn garis khatulistiwa tp tidak dilalui tepat di jalur khatulistiwa spt pontianak. Makanya kota ini nggak pernah ada ramalan cuacanya (setahuku sih -_-) dan karena author bukan ahli geomorfologi atau yg berhubungan dgn itu, kalau teori ini salah mohon maaf. *bows


	7. Chapter 7

Author baru nyadar ada kesalahan di team berapa Tenten berada! 0.0

Harusnya team 9, tapi author ketiknya 8 #plak! Maaf yah .

Zoroutecchi: hmm…puasa dulu dikit, nanti KakaTen-nya meledak alias kolaps, bakal lebih panas deh. Author janji ^^ spoiler: angst dulu, baru romance. Dan mengarah ke rate M, tapi akan diusahakan untuk tidak sampai kesana -_-

soft purple: wuaah, pertanyaannya banyak banget XD hehe. Sasuke ada atau tidak rasa sama tenten? Hmm…author juga penasaran…*wink. NejiIno ini author juga bingung kapan ngasi flashback supaya hubungan mereka jelas gimana sebenernya. Yah, keep reading ajah dulu :D

Ten-chan: kakatennya sengaja dikurangin, ngasi ruang buat narusaku XD bentar lagi, beberapa chapter lagi…#duesh

Azalea: maap banget inggrisnya mungkin ga bisa diilangin…tapi akan dikurangi seperlunya, terima kasih mau membaca fic ini

KiYu desu: huwaaaa modemnya lelet, jadi update-nya ngaret D': aku update ini demi kau, kiyu desu!

AyameHyuga: Hehehehe hajar Kakashi mesum XD ini update-nya, tetap baca ya. Ngeliat nama Ayame aku merasa bersalah mengingat akan jadi apa Ayame di chapter-chapter kedepan 0_0 apa ini takdir? XD

.

"Tenten?"

"Hn."

"Mukamu merah."

Tenten refleks mengusap separuh mukanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia melotot ke arah kursi di sebelah. "S-sasuke!"

Mata onyx menatap malas, bibir menyeringai. "Kakashi melakukan sesuatu padamu, ya?"

Tenten tambah salting. "Ng-nggak, kok!"

"Hm?" layaknya sherlock holmes, dengan gaya santai berpangku tangan Sasuke meneliti Tenten. Seringai tipis. "Lalu kenapa kau terus memegangi telingamu?"

Glek! Tenten tewak. "I-ini..."

"Dia mencium telingamu?"

Sasuke mendadak menunduk menghindari layangan kaki Tenten. Teman sekelas yang melihat berdesah kaget. Sasuke menurunkan alisnya. "Jadi benar?"

Tenten tak bisa menyangkal kata-kata Sasuke. Mukanya serasa dipanggang. Ia turunkan kakinya. "Berisik!" lalu membuang muka.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tenten memang asyik untuk digoda. "Segitu saja kau marah? Pasti lebih dari mencium...hm."

Muka semerah mawar Tenten menoleh, matanya membelalak pada muka babak belur Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau Kakashi melecehkannya tapi justru meributkan apa saja yang dilakukan Kakashi padanya dan bukan memikirkan agar Kakashi berhenti menggerayangi Tenten. Manusia macam apa mereka berdua ini? Perveeeeeeeeeert...

Alis Sasuke bertaut, mulutnya tertutup tangan dan tampak berpikir keras. "Hei..." Tenten sweatdrop. "Itu tidak penting. Lupakan sajalah."

Greb!

"?" Tenten terkesiap. Tangan Sasuke memegangi rahangnya. "H-hei?" sahut Tenten risih, rahangnya tak bisa digerakkan. "Diamlah. Aku perlu memastikan sesuatu."

"Bodoh! Yang lain melihat kita, tahu!"

"Dan aku peduli tentang mereka?"

Tenten meringis kesal. Kaum emo madesu. Dasar. Dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke terpaku pada telinga Tenten. "Ada yang menarik dari telingaku, ya?" kata Tenten dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh? Apa yang kau dapat?"

Sasuke mengusap jarinya sedikit ke dalam telinga kiri Tenten. Yang disentuh bergidik ngeri. "Ada saliva seseorang." ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu kalian sudah sejauh itu."

Tenten menghempaskan kepalanya jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Mukanya kembali memerah. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Sasugay!"

"Oh ya?" kata Sasuke sembari kembali duduk. Ia tampak sangat menikmati tiap detik saat mengganggu Tenten. "Kalau telingamu dijilat Kakashi tidak seperti yang kukira, lantas?"

"Uwaaa! Jangan sebut namanya, baka!" bentak Tenten panik.

Sasuke menopang dagunya kembali. "Jadi benar. Kapan kalian akan 'melakukan'-nya?"

Tenten mematung. "Me...laku...kan?"

"Iya, bodoh. Melakukan...kau tahu."

...

"Jangan ngelantur kamu, Sasuke! Kamu kira aku bodoh sembarangan 'menyerahkan'-nya?"

Tenten terengah-engah menarik nafas menghadapi Sasuke. Sejak kapan pembicaraan mereka lari ke arah ini? Tunggu. Tarik lagi yang barusan. Dia murid bimbingan Kakashi Hatake, sensei termesum kedua setelah Jiraiya. Sedikit banyak pengaruh dari 'sensei' biasanya menular hingga mendarah daging kepada kohai. Intinya; tidak ada kesalahan di pihak Sasuke atas berpikiran tidak senonoh akibat pengaruh buruk senseinya. Tenten mengusap wajah frustasi. Tidak. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Teacher and student doing nasty things? Ew.

"Dasar emo mesum. Rupanya kau juga bisa berpikiran kotor juga." gerutu Tenten menghadap mejanya. Inikah takdir wanita baik-baik seperti Tenten? Dikelilingi cowok-cowok mesum parah?

Sasuke menyeringai. "Who am I to change the fact that I'm a normal teen?"

"Pervert." Tenten merutuk, memandangi Sasuke jijik.

"Kuhargai itu."

.

"Hoaaahm~" Tenten menguap lebar.

"Kudengar orang yang menguap lebar sudah tidak perawan lagi."

Ctak! Penghapus yang dilempar Tenten mental membentur buku yang sengaja diangkat Sasuke buat pertahanan diri sederhana. Urat di kepalanya makin lama makin merambah panjang. "Kau!"

"Tenten-san, Sasuke-san." mulai Kakashi dari depan kelas. "Ini sudah ke-sepuluh kalinya aku memperingatkan kalian. Sekarang kita semua sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar. Sekali lagi kudengar kalian ribut," lengan panjang miliknya menunjuk pintu. "get your asses out of here."

"Hai, sensei." jawab mereka berdua serempak. Tak lupa satu death glare untuk Sasugay tersayang.

Kakashi memandangi mereka berdua sebelum kembali menulisi papan tulis. "Peradaban sungai Indus dan Gangga didukung oleh integrasi antara kebudayaan bangsa Arya dan Dravida. Perpaduan dari dua bangsa ini sendiri..."

Mata coklat muda melirik cepat ke kanan.

Mata onyx melirik cepat ke kiri.

Kakashi menoleh tiba-tiba. Mata silvernya memperhatikan dua murid: Tenten dan Sasuke. Dan mereka sedang...

"Hm."

...berkedip balik pada dirinya. Kakashi mengerdikkan bahu. "...menghasilkan apa yang disebut kepercayaan Hindu-Buddha." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Pada awalnya, bangsa Dravida hidup bersama bangsa Arya. Namun desakan demi desakan dari pihak Arya akhirnya memaksa bangsa Dravida meninggalkan lahan dan tempat tinggal mereka yang subur yang sudah beratus tahun mereka tinggali." Kakashi kembali berbalik ke papan tulis. "Setelahnya, bangsa Arya menjadi sangat eksklusif dengan menciptakan stratifikasi sosial atau yang disebut dengan..."

"I am a virgin." desis Tenten.

"Prove it."

"Kami nggak melakukan apapun, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, right."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tenten membanting wajah ke atas meja.

Kakashi untuk entah keberapa kali mematahkan kapur dalam genggaman. "Tenten and Sasuke, out. Now."

Tenten yang tidak terima sontak berdiri, telunjuknya mengacung ke arah Sasuke. "He started it!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "I did."

"Look," ujar Kakashi, menoleh perlahan. "I don't care who started your quarrel, just get. out. of. my. sight!"

.

"Kau berengsek, Sasugay!" jerit Tenten.

"Hn...?" Sasuke memandang gadis di sebelahnya dengan bosan.

Tenten menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan kesal. "Aku masih perawan dan tidak akan berubah sebelum aku menikah! Camkan itu!"

Mata onyx Sasuke terpejam saat ia membuang muka. "Aku tahu."

"Bagus!" Tenten melipat tangannya, dada membusung. "Dan tolong beritahu FG-mu aku tidak menciummu! Kau yang mencium rambutku. Wajah cantik Karin hampir hancur karenanya."

Sasuke membuka mata , dahi mengernyit. "Apa yang barusan?"

"Kau mendengarnya." Tenten menghela nafas. "Tampaknya gosip pun bisa salah. Baik untukmu tidak untukku."

"Bukan. Bagian wajah cantik Karin."

Tenten berkedip. "Uh...ya. Cantik, dalam artian lain...kau tahu maksudku." dengan kata lain luar biasa tidak enak disawang. Wajahnya sebenarnya cantik, hanya tabiatnya buruk. Tenten memutar bola mata. Kok malah jadi ngomongin Karin.

"Oh." Sasuke merespon singkat, menangkap maksud Tenten. Gosip menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke tak ayal sering berimbas pada orang di sekitarnya. Kebanyakan, kebencian FG Sasuke terhadap kedekatan beberapa orang di sisi sang 'idola' menjadikan banyak orang menghindari Sasuke. Ya, FG itu merepotkan. "Sepertinya kau sudah jadi repot gara-gara aku."

"Memang!" tukas Tenten lugas. "Gara-gara kau juga, kita dikeluarkan dari kelas."

Pintu geser kelas terbuka. "Yo." sapa Kakashi.

"Apanya yang 'yo', hah?" bentak Tenten kepada sensei berambut silver di hadapannya. "Kalau nilai sejarahku turun-bukan, kalau hancur karena kau mengeluarkanku dari kelas selama dua jam penuh pelajaran-"

"Sst." bisik Kakashi sambil menutup pintu kembali. "Kecilkan suaramu. Kami didalam bisa mendengar semua yang kau katakan."

Mulut Tenten menutup. "Benarkah?" ucapnya lirih.

Tanpa peringatan, Kakashi mendekap Tenten gemas. "Iya, Ten-chan. Aku tak ingin mengeluarkanmu tadi tapi apa boleh buat."

"Mmmpf! Mphm-mblgh!"

"I love you too." cerocos Kakashi nggak nyambung. Wajah Tenten yang ia tekan di dadanya tampak lucu. "Kau imut sekali, hahaha." tawanya kekanakan.

Sasuke nge-twitch. Kakashi sure has fetishism over brunettes. Or he is simply a pedophile...

"Ah. Kau ada disini?" tanya Kakashi polos ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Kan kau yang mengusir kami keluar."

"Oh iya. Benar juga." tangannya mengelus-elus Tenten yang sedang bersumpah serapah. "Kalau tidak salah, kau mencium rambut Tenten..."

Sasuke merutuk. Son of a bitch, no.

"...kemarin, ya?" sambungnya dengan aura berbahaya.

"Ya."

"Kau tak takut mati rupanya, Sasuke-kohai." untuk sentuhan akhir Kakashi tertawa terkekeh bak otaku.

"Aku tidak takut kau bunuh, Kakashi-sensei." balasnya santai. "Yang kulakukan itu sebatas penelitian."

"Penelitian?"

"Kau tahu...penelitian sejauh-mana-hubungan-berjalan olehmu dan panda team 9."

Mata Kakashi yang tidak terbalut perban menutup gembira, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Lalu...?"

"Sesuai dugaanku, kalian sudah lumayan jauh."

Tenten menyeruak keluar dari pelukan Kakashi, mukanya merah dari rasa kaget, malu dan tidak terima. "Lepaskan aku! Lalu kau, Sasuke! Apanya yang 'jauh'? Dia yang menyentuhku seenakny-mmpf!"

Kakashi menggeleng sembari menutup mulut gadis yang ia rengkuh. "Ten-chan, apa tadi yang kubilang tentang suaramu terdengar sampai dalam kelas?"

Tenten menutup mata kesal, erangannya teredam tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang puas menoleh kembali. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Hanya saja, kau harus lebih bisa menahan dirimu. Karin dan fan girls lain tidak akan diam saja."

Nafas yang dihela Sasuke terdengar sangat panjang, membuat Tenten sedikit simpatik. Seakan, dia benar-benar merasa repot karena tingkah alay fan girls kepunyaan atas dirinya. Dan, berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu. Pfft, seperti menawarkan diri untuk lajang seumur hidup dengan mengklaim diri milik semua fan girls? Sama saja bunuh diri. Lebih baik bunuh diri, malah. Di bagian sinilah Tenten merasa simpatik. Dilahirkan sempurna tapi tidak bisa menikmati. Entah apa ia akan melajang seumur hidup, atau nekad menikahi seseorang. Yang pastinya, hidup orang itu jauh dari kata tenang. Bolehkah Tenten berkata dilahirkan untuk mati? Sebab umurnya pasti pendek. Mati stres diteror fan girls atau gantung diri. Ralat, pilihan kedua tergantung orang itu mau minum racun atau loncat dari atas gedung atau...whatever.

"Aku tahu."

Tenten memutar bola mata melihat Sasuke membuang muka. Masih berlagak sok cool, lagi. Kakashi menangkap gerakan Tenten. "Ten-chan, ini serius. Kalau Karin melakukan sesuatu padamu dan kami tidak tahu?" ia melonggarkan tangannya agar Tenten dapat bicara. Si panda terang saja langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Fuh...si kacamata itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku!" ucapnya lantang.

Sasuke bertukar pandangan dengan Kakashi. Itu benar. Calon juara karate regional tingkat nasional versus gadis metropolitan bersepatu tumit tinggi. "Entahlah..." kata Sasuke ragu. "...Karin selalu tidak bisa diduga. Kau tidak takut ada yang melihatmu memeluk murid sendiri, hei Kakashi?"

Kakashi yang meremukkan Tenten tertawa renyah seolah memeluki gadis di bawah umur senormal membaca buku dewasa di depan umum. "Tak ada yang melihat. Kau paranoid sekali, Sasuke."

"Kau yang terlampau santai." balas Uchiha Sasuke heran. "Sebut aku paranoid, tapi fan girls menguntit lebih sering dibanding penguntit wanita."

Kakashi berfikir singkat. "Fan girls-ku?"

"Juga fan girls Sasuke, pastinya." ejek Tenten, melempar tatapan sinis tak langsung melalui dinding sebelum menghela nafas, berpikir betapa konyol pembicaraan ini. Sasuke menahan urat di kepala mengetahui siapa target olok-olok Tenten. "Aku tidak bercanda, baka. Lihat saja, kau bisa celaka nanti."

"Oke! Kalau aku baik saja, kau harus berkeliling dua puluh kali di lapangan outdoor KHS tanpa pakaian!"

Sasuke nge-twitch. What the hell. Ia tak mau kalah. "Baik! Kalau aku yang benar, kau harus mau diapakan saja oleh Kakashi."

Tenten cengo. "Syarat macam apa itu?"

"Syaratmu juga sama gilanya!"

"Tapi syaratmu itu nggak rasional! Kakashi bahkan nggak terlibat dalam taruhan ini!" seolah syaratnya sendiri rasional, dasar Tenten.

Kakashi yang menonton hanya bisa menoleh dari Tenten ke Sasuke, ke Tenten, lalu Sasuke, terus begitu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak percaya diri?"

Ukh. Tenten melotot mendengar itu. Tapi...syarat yang diajukan berat sekali.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." Kakashi memperingatkan walau ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Kuterima!" jerit Tenten tak tahan. Ia ingin mempermalukan si Uchiha dengan setiap kesempatan yang ada. Harus!

"Bagus. Kita lihat apa kamu bisa bertahan hingga sore."

'Sore? Buset! Sengeri apa sih FG Sasuke?'

"Percaya diri sekali kamu."

"Tentu. Tidak sepertimu, aku tahu keganasan Karin dkk."

Aliran listrik di udara pun tak terelakkan.

"Hei..." Kakashi nge-sweatdrop.

"Kakashi..." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Aura membunuh kental dirasakannya. "Ya?"

Sepasang mata onyx dan mata coklat muda mendelik padanya. "Diam dan lihat saja siapa yang akan menang!"

...

Harus dukung siapa...?

.

Lee: Tenten! Aku kangen padamu.

Tenten: Sama.

Lee: Kau hari ini tidak semangat. Kenapa?

Tenten: Aku merasa tidak akan hidup lama, lee...

Lee: Hah?

Tenten memasukkan iPhone-nya ke dalam saku. Kedua telapak tangannya menelungkup wajah. Sore itu...sore ini, besok, lusa atau tahun depan? Taruhan bodoh. Ia tidak seharusnya terbawa emosi dan menerima syarat aneh Sasuke. Diapa-apakan Kakashi? What the heck?

"Tenten?"

Hah! Tenten kikuk mendengar Neji memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sekilas. "I-iya?"

"Kau tampak sakit."

"Aku memang sakit. Demam. Ingat?"

"Tentu."

Tenten menahan nafasnya ketika Neji memperhatikan Ino dari ujung mata. Tak lama perhatian Neji teralih seluruhnya, tidak lagi pada Tenten. Sakit. Ada rasa perih menjalari dadanya. Sebagai penghilang rasa sakit, Tenten mengeluarkan iPhone beserta headset. Ia setel lagu hingga volume max mengalahkan suara gaduh murid-murid lain. Setidaknya, ini jam terakhir. Kakashi belum datang juga. Lebih cepat sekolah berakhir, lebih cepat Tenten tidak melihat Neji. Lagipula hari ini Tenten piket. Mereka tidak harus pulang bareng. Ironis memang. Sepintas, Tenten bertanya-tanya apa Neji masih ingin pulang bersamanya. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan Neji bersanding dengan Ino. Kontras sekali.

Tenten menoleh ketika tangannya ditowel. Alisnya mengkerut. Sasuke. "Mau apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia pun menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya sendiri.

Tenten lantas mencopot plug di telinga. "Apa, sih?"

Kesal karena diketusin Tenten, Sasuke hanya menyodorkan Xperia-nya ke muka si panda. Layar hapenya terbaca: 'Beritahu Ten-chan untuk tidak mendengarkan musik selagi aku tidak ada, ya. Ah, suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku juga. Sekarang.'

Mata coklat Tenten memandang Sasuke malas.

Mata Sasuke memandang balik dengan 'antusiasme' yang memimik antusiasme Tenten.

"Fine, whatever." Tenten menyerah, bersegera berdiri. Dilihatnya Sakura di barisan depan dengan wajah memerah. Di sebelahnya, Naruto menatap keluar jendela, seolah sengaja menghindari Sakura. Alis Tenten turun melihat ini. Ah, nanti bisa kutanyakan, pikirnya.

.

Asuma mengetuk pintu ruangan Kakashi. "Masuk." terdengar suara ceria si guru mesum. Ketika ia melangkah masuk, ekspresi Kakashi jelas sekali berturut-turut menggambarkan 'selamat datang-oh ternyata kau Asuma...-kukira kau orang lain-membosankan-mengecewakan' semua hanya dalam lima detik. "Kau tampak tak suka aku datang." komentarnya sambil menutup kembali pintu. Aroma rokok langsung memadati ruangan.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Kakashi datar, terang-terangan menyatakan 'aku bukannya tidak senang, melainkan tidak suka. Dan aku sudah bosan melihatmu selama lima detik. Bosaaaaaan.'

"Wajahmu gampang dibaca, bodoh." kata Asuma, asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku juga tidak mau disini. Tapi ada yang harus kupastikan."

Kakashi yang sedang duduk di balik meja mengambil secarik kertas. Mengeluarkan pulpen, ia mulai menulis. "Aku sedang sibuk."

"Jangan pura-pura sibuk. Aku serius, Kakashi. Ada hubungan apa dengan kau dan murid Gai satu itu?"

...

Pulpen di tangannya menggelinding di atas meja. Wajah Kakashi berubah serius. Tatapannya dingin seperti es. "Lee, maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan gay, sudah pasti yang kubicarakan ini Tenten."

Mengusap wajahnya sampai ke belakang menyisiri rambut, Kakashi menghela nafas. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap Asuma. "...tidak ada."

Asuma mendecak, terkekeh mendengar bantahan Kakashi. "Tidak ada?" ia melipat kedua tangan di dada, menghakimi Kakashi dengan tatapannya. "Kakashi, kau sudah gila. Gai akan membunuhmu."

"Asuma, kami hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Kau tidak berhak mengadiliku tanpa bukti."

Asuma memandang lurus Kakashi. "Ayame tidak akan tinggal diam."

Tanpa peringatan apapun Kakashi berdiri. Mendengar nama itu, telinganya serasa ditembus kunai. "Kau berani menyebut namanya sekali lagi..."

"Apa?"

Jemari mahir Kakashi memainkan tombol keypad handphone dengan kecepatan angin. "...aku akan lapor Kurenai."

Wajah Asuma memucat. "B-bodoh! Jangan!"

Greeek!

"Kakashi-sensei, ada yang bisa kubant-" kata-kata Tenten terpotong. Di pelupuk matanya, pemandangan Asuma-sensei sedang memeluk Kakashi-sensei menyuntikkan beribu spekulasi tak layak bagi anak-anak dibawah umur ke dalam aliran darah menuju otaknya. Panca indera Tenten terhenti sesaat akibat adanya injeksi tak diduga tersebut. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Ia berbalik, menunduk sopan sebelum akhirnya berlalu. "Maaf, aku mengganggu."

"Ten-chan! Tunggu!" Kakashi berteriak. "Kau salah paham-"

"Kakashi! Berikan 'itu' padaku, sebelum kau menyesal!"

"Menjauh dariku! Ten-chan!"

Tenten tidak mempedulikan panggilan putus asa Kakashi dan terus berlalu. Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Jangan-jangan Kakashi sengaja mau membuat dirinya cemburu pada Asuma dengan cara begitu? Ih! Amit-amit. Tenten justru mau kasih selamat buat mereka. Semoga sehat selalu dan terus langgeng menempuh hidup baru. Bulan madu yang jauh ya, supaya...sebentar, Tenten mau muntah.

Pip! Pip!

Tenten pangling. Ada sms masuk.

My husband: I love you, honey. Only you! Tadi itu hanya salah paham. Asuma dan aku hanya teman dan kami berdua straight.

"What the?"

My husband? Sejak kapan ada nama kontak my husband di hape Tenten? Kenapa Kakashi tahu nomornya, kenapa nama Kakashi di hapenya my husband?

Ibu jari Tenten menari cepat diatas touch screen iPhone-nya. Kesaaaaal.

Me: My beloved husband, aku nggak masalah sama sekali kok. Mau itu kau dengan Ebisu-sensei atau Orochimaru-sensei sekalipun. Karena aku. tidak. peduli.

Send!

Kalau sudah begini, pastilah nama Tenten di hape sensei itu 'My beloved wife'. Manusia bodoh satu itu!

.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Yosh!" teriak Naruto, senang bukan main mendengar bel waktu pulang berbunyi. Tepat pada saat Tenten masuk kelas, teman-teman menyeruak keluar. "Hei! Aduh! Pelan, dong!" keluhnya yang didesak puluhan badan manusia. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya menyingkir dari pintu, menyelamatkan Tenten dari ancaman mati tergencet. "Dasar. Sudah tahu bel juga."

Tenten berkedip menatap penyelamatnya. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ah, arigato."

Sasuke hanya melirik.

"Tidak ada! Kakashi tidak melakukan apapun! I swear! Dia malah pelukan dengan Asuma saat aku tiba di ruangannya!"

"Asuma?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat. "Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?"

Tenten tertegun. "Eh...entahlah. Dia membantah dia melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Asuma, sih..." mata Tenten menangkap Neji. Keturunan hyuga satu itu masih saja memperhatikan Ino. Terang saja mood Tenten jadi jelek. Ia sengaja menunduk, tidak mau melihat hal yang menyakitkan itu. Sasuke menyadarinya. "Give up on him."

Tenten mendongak. "Apa?"

Tatapan dingin Sasuke menusuk relung hati Tenten. "Give up on Neji. He'll never once look at you."

Mata Tenten downcast. "I know."

"But you think you might try harder don't you? You still hold up your hopes."

"I guess I do..."

"Then don't. Just...don't."

Tenten menghela nafas dalam diam. Sudah saatnya melanjutkan hidup. Tak ada gunanya menaruh harapan pada Neji. Tak ada gunanya...

Plok! Tenten mengagetkan Sasuke dengan menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Dari suaranya sepertinya lumayan sakit. Plok! Sekali lagi, Tenten menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan. Kali ini, di depan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah! Waktunya piket! Jangan buang waktu lagi!" dan ia pun berlalu ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kekagetannya.

Tenten berhenti, berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Ngapain kamu? Ayo, bebersih!"

Sasuke menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari. "Kau mirip dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

"Kakashi."

"Hn?" manusia berkepala silver menoleh. "Anko?"

Bruk!

"Hegh! Anko? Lepaskan!" sikeras Kakashi, mendorong kepala wanita berambut ungu gelap dibawah ketiaknya. Tangan-tangan bak cakar garuda wanita ular itu tidak mau melepaskan perut Kakashi. "Anko?"

"Fufu...fu...fufufu." cekikiknya. "Aku tahu, lho, Kakashi~!" jari telunjuk Anko mengacung ke hidung Kakashi nakal. "Dasar sensei mesum. Kau apakan Tenten?"

Kakashi masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari wanita aneh di tubuhnya. "Tadi Asuma, sekarang kau. Gosip macam apa sih yang beredar?"

"Eits!" Anko berkelit dari pitingan maut Kakashi. Ia berkacak pinggang, telunjuknya menggeleng. "Ck ck ck. Jangan sembarang bicara, Kakashi. Sumber rumorku bukan sembarang gosip. It's classified!"

Merasakan ada migrain bersarang di kepala Kakashi mencengkram rambut, gemas. "Anko..."

"Hm? Huwaaa!" pekiknya kesakitan ketika Kakashi mengebor kedua dahinya dengan kepalan tangan. "Ka-kakashi! Aku bukan Shinchan!"

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang, hah? Kau ada disana waktu Asuma mengkonfrontasiku, kan?"

"Huwaaa! Iya! Iya! Aku ngaku! Aku mencuri dengar!" Anko merengek.

Pats! Kakashi lantas melepas Anko. Ia berlalu meninggalkan teman anehnya, kesal. Kalau Anko Mitarashi tahu mengenai itu, bisa-bisa berita sampai kepada Sarutobi-sama. Bodoh! Bodoooh!

"Hei, Kakashi!" sahutnya.

"Hn." gerutu Kakashi tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Langkah terburu Anko memberitahu Kakashi kalau wanita itu mengikutinya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah."

Mata silver mendelik ke belakang. "Lalu? Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Anko menepuk dadanya yang ia busungkan. "Karena aku temanmu!"

"Yeah. Benar." ucapnya penuh sarkasme.

"Hei, hei! Aku tidak akan minta imbalan tutup mulut, kok!" rajuk Anko seperti anak kecil. "Teman kan saling membantu."

Kakashi berhenti. Matanya mengobservasi lorong koridor penghubung tempat mereka berada. Sepi.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau membantuku mendapatkan Tenten?"

Anko tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

"Tanpa diketahui Gai?"

"Ya."

Alis Kakashi bertaut. Rasanya mencurigakan. Ia menoleh, disambut wajah tersenyum-ala-moron-khas-Naruto oleh Mitarashi Anko. Mereka berdua terus bertatapan begitu untuk beberapa menit.

...

Kakashi menyerah. "Ya, ya, terserah kaulah." gumamnya sembari mengibaskan telapak tangan dan berlalu. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan mantan murid Orochimaru.

"Yes! Kita harus menyusun strategi secepatnya, Kakashi!" sahut Anko semangat.

"Aku sudah punya strategi." balas Kakashi acuh tak acuh.

"Apa strategimu itu?" tanya Anko, berjalan cepat mengiringi Kakashi.

"Well...biasa. Mendekatinya tanpa menyerah."

Screeech! Anko tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapan Kakashi. Wajahnya serius. Dua rius, malah. "Strategi macam apa itu? Tenten terima bersih darimu?"

Kakashi berkedip."Uh...yeah. Sudah pasti, kan?"

Anko menunduk kecewa. "Kakashi...pantas saja Tenten tidak merespon dengan baik. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Apa iya?"

Anko mendongak. "Iya! Sesekali buat dia yang bereaksi! Gunakan teknik pancingan!"

Gambar pancingan dan umpan diujung kail muncul di benak Kakashi. "Pancing...?"

Sesi pelajaran Sensei Mitarashi Anko dimulai. Satu papan tulis dan kapur di tangan, beres. Meminjam kecepatan kilat, sang sensei menorehkan kapur di atas papan tulis untuk muridnya-yang kebetulan hanya ada satu dan berambut silver-lihat. Lalu ia mengetuk-ngetuk kapur di permukaan papan tulis, meminta perhatian. "Baca, Kakashi!"

Bukannya membaca, ia justru mengangkat tangan. "Apa kau sedang mengguruiku?"

"Request denied! Sekarang baca!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk go with the flow. "Teknik Pancingan Oleh Mitarashi Anko-sensei."

"Dengar, Kakashi. Yang namanya gadis itu paling senang kalau ia dikejar. Tapi, jika kau terlalu konstan melakukan pendekatan, secara naluriah gadis manapun akan jengah dan santai dalam menghadapimu, bahkan lebih parah, memanfaatkanmu. Apa sebab? Karena mereka berpikir kau sebegitu terpikat dengan mereka, kau juga diberi label cadangan."

Mata silver terbelalak. Segitu panjang kalimat tanpa jeda untuk bernafas. Gila!

"Intinya, kita coba taktik memancing untuk melihat respon dari yang bersangkutan. Meski sebenarnya aku ragu Tenten akan cemburu..." Anko menurunkan volume suaranya di kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Anyway! Kau pasti tahu pepatah 'rumput tetangga lebih hijau', bukan?"

"Maksudnya rumput kita kuning kering sementara punya tetangga hijau segar berklorofil."

"Bukan, bodoh! Kau ini guru atau bukan, sih? Maksudnya, kalau sesuatu yang pernah kamu buang dimiliki orang lain, anehnya kamu akan merasa sayang!"

Kakashi hanya diam.

Anko mendehem. "Ini taktik psikologis yang sempurna. Kalau kau pura-pura cuek, dekat dengan wanita lain, tentu target merasa cemburu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi...kau harus jaim! Bertingkah bak guru normal yang tidak suka pada muridnya."

"Tapi aku memang suka padanya."

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, Kakashi-kohai. Nanti kau lihat sendiri Tenten mengejar-ngejar dirimu. Peraturan pertama: Acuhkan target apapun konsekuensinya. Kau harus tahan godaan."

"Baiklah."

Di saat bersamaan, Tenten dan Sasuke sedang berjalan beriringan. Si panda menenteng tempat sampah kelas. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

Kakashi lantas melaju ke arah Tenten. "Ten-chan! Aku kangen padamu."

"Eek! Kakashi-sensei?" teriaknya kaget. Sasuke juga nampak terkejut melihat Kakashi.

"KOHAI BAKA! Kau gagal tes godaan! Kemari!" bentak Anko emosi, tangannya menyeret si kepala silver ke arah kantor kepemilikan Mitarashi. "Tidak! Ten-chan! Sasuke! Tolong aku! Tidaaaaaaaaaaak..." suara memekakkan telinga Kakashi perlahan lenyap seiring langkah lebar Anko membawanya serta menjauh dari koridor penghubung.

Sasuke dan Tenten saling memandang. Mereka serempak mengerdikkan bahu, berlalu melanjutkan percakapan yang terhenti sejenak.

"Anak mereka akan berambut putih susu dan bermata coklat gelap."

"Tidak. Dalam urusan pacaran Ino adalah sosok dominan. Jadi pasti anak mereka berambut aquamarine dengan mata kuning pirang."

.

"Dengar, ya...jangan sekalipun menghampiri target dengan senyuman penuh harap! Kau mengerti?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Berikutnya, peraturan kedua: Buat target penasaran dengan menjadi dekat dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak keberatan mengisi posisi itu."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan besok saja? Kurasa hari ini untuk teori sudah cukup."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai besok. Oh ya, semoga mata kirimu cepat sembuh, ya."

Kakashi beranjak dari kursi tempat ia diperintah duduk. "Boleh tanya satu hal?"

"Hm?" respon Anko yang asyik berkutat dengan kertas strategi di atas meja setengah memperhatikan Kakashi setengah tidak.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Hm...tentang itu..." gumamnya sambil melamun. Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak di bibir wanita ular itu. "...karena kau sudah menemukan dirimu yang dulu lagi. Kakashi yang melakukan apapun demi wanita yang ia cintai. Kukira hari dimana itu terjadi tak akan datang. Ternyata justru wanita itu murid bimbingan rivalmu sendiri."

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai gadis itu."

Anko meng-copy foxy smile Naruto. "Khas Hatake. Dulu dengan Ayame kau juga begitu."

Kakashi berlalu ke koridor. "Tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Sekarang bagiku hanya ada Tenten."

"Baiklah." Anko memandangi punggung Kakashi yang terbalut kemeja putih bergaris. "Aku sudah menduga apa penyebab penolakanmu atas ajakan demi ajakan ke Ichiraku. Masalahnya, Kakashi..." ia memejamkan mata. "...sebenarnya kau melihat Tenten sebagai siapa?"

Sunyi yang menyelubungi ruangan Anko memilukan telinga. Waktu terasa berhenti untuk sesaat. Tiap suara terdengar kencang di telinga dua manusia itu. Ketukan jarum jam dinding, hembus angin dari celah jendela, nafas Anko, bahkan aliran darah di telinga.

"Ayame...atau Tenten?"

.

Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap gerombolan murid KHS sedang berkumpul di dekat tungku pembakaran sampah sekolah. Kelihatannya mereka juga sedang piket. Tumben ada banyak. Biasa juga pada kabur, lihat sendiri kan betapa kompaknya Sasuke dan Tenten yang harus piket berdua. Sayup terdengar suara mereka.

"Kejam sekali..."

"Fan girls memang mengerikan."

"Kalau begini sih, kelewatan banget."

"Kira-kira siapa yang melakukannya, ya?"

Mendengar fan girls disebut-sebut, Tenten dan Sasuke spontan berlari kecil ke arah gerombolan itu. Tutup tungku pembakaran sepertinya terbuka menilai dari pekatnya asap hitam yang dihasilkan. Namun Tenten tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena dihalangi jubelan murid-murid. Mata coklat mudanya menangkap rambut merah api. "Sasori-senpai!"

Kepala berambut merah paling tinggi diantara semuanya itu menoleh, merasa dirinya dipanggil. Wajah putih boneka dan mata merah keruh kecoklatan. "Tenten." Semua mata menoleh.

"Tenten?"

"Tenten? Beneran Tenten?"

"Tenten yang itu?"

Ketenaran dadakan? Wow. Alis Tenten bertaut. "Iya, aku Tenten. Kenapa?"

Melihat anak-anak bergidik ngeri, sang senpai menyeruak di kerumunan, menuju kohai karate-nya. Wajahnya seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi dengan tambahan krim sedikit serius dan parutan emosi. Baginya, menunjukkan emosi sama dengan telanjang di hadapan lawan. "Tenten-kohai, situasi disini sedang tidak terkontrol. Dan menilai dari wajahmu..." mata Sasori melewati wajah datar Sasuke, berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali memandang Tenten. "...kalian tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi."

Dua adik kelas berbeda gender kembali saling berpandangan. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Sasori berbalik, memberi isyarat kepada murid lain untuk memberi jalan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sasori? Mantan anggota karate kelas 3, juga ketua klub puppetry. Sebuah jalan lurus pun terbentuk menuju tungku.

Bruk! Tempat sampah di genggaman Tenten jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kau yakin...kau tidak tahu dirimu terlibat apapun, Tenten-kohai?"

Didalam tungku penuh api dan asap hitam pekat yang mengepul, tampak gumulan sejumlah barang yang seharusnya tidak disana. Buku-buku tulis, baju olah raga dan sepatu. Sudah hampir separuhnya terbakar, asap menyengat dari karet yang dibakar pun tercium. Dan diatas semua tumpukan barang-barang itu ditaruh satu kartu tanda pengenal murid KHS, seolah disengaja. Tulisan serta foto pemiliknya sudah jelas.

Tenten.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Di permukaan besi tungku yang panas terdapat coretan besar dalam bahasa inggris. Warnanya merah seperti darah, kemungkinan ditulis menggunakan lipstick.

'STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE'

"Ini serius."


	8. Chapter 8

Nyuwon pangapunten *nunduk* (sudah bener belum bahasa jawanya?)

Udah *ngitung* kira-kira dua bulan…ya? Nggak updet. Gomen. Hanya itu yang author bisa berikan. Kata maaf. Ada hal yang tak bisa ditinggal, salah satunya hari ulang tahun author tanggal 31 kemarin *promosi* dan lain lain. Dan sekali lagi harus mengecewakan reader karena kualitas update kali ini yg tidak seberapa.

I'm sorry…

Zoroutecchi : yey, berarti kapan2 author bisa bikin yg genre humor XD haha, angst-nya ringan kok, author bukan jago di bidang itu sih *pundung*

KiYu desu: author sadar koook XP sengaja, hehe. Mungkin reaksinya tenten ga terlalu meledak kayak biasa. Karena ada trauma tertentu *spoiler*

Azalea Ungu : harus tambah heboh doong! Autor suka yg kompleks, jadi yg baca ikut mikir, ato nggak jadi tambah gila :P Sasuke selalu punya maksud tertentu dlm tindakannya, kaaan? *sok bijak*

AyameHyuga : aduh jangan dipanggil senpai…masih amatir saya…tp kalo maksa ya udah…*blushing geje* sebenarnya bahasa inggris itu simple tinggal dibiasain aja. Belajar di sekolah yg rajin pun cukup XD

soft purple : kata pepatah, malu bertanya, sesat dijalan. Bertanya itu lumrah, cuyungs :* Aaaah! Kumohon maafkan aku! Kali ini kadar KakaTen benar-benar nol dan jumlah halamannya lebih sedikit! D: WB menjangkiti author huweee~

Crimson Fruit : Makasih! Makasih!*nangis bombay* author turut senang kalau reader menikmati ceritanya T.T

.

Sasuke menghampiri tungku dan membungkuk sambil melindungi matanya dari abu dan asap. Tangannya mengkorek-korek benda-benda Tenten di hadapannya. "Terlambat."

Sasori memberi isyarat pada adik kelas yang lain untuk pergi. Saat tinggal mereka bertiga, Sasori mendekati tungku. Ia gunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap coretan lipstik. Membawanya ke dekat hidung, Sasori mengendus. "Raspberry. Kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

Sasuke menoleh, memandangi temannya yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Tenten sangat shock. Sasuke cuma bisa membalas tatapan Sasori. "Sangat kenal. Orangnya merepotkan...terlalu merepotkan."

Sasori mengangguk. "Semua fan girls merepotkan. Punyaku juga."

Srak!

"?" Sasori dan Sasuke terkejut melihat Tenten dengan cepat meraih kedalam tungku dan menarik sesuatu keluar. "Tenten!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Kartu pelajar. Benda itu sudah hampir jadi abu ditangannya. Ia membalik kartu, api kecil menjalari punggung kartu. Tanpa peringatan apapun Tenten menjatuhkan kartunya ketakutan.

"Ten, what are you doing?" Sasuke merampas tangan Tenten, memeriksa keadaan kulit sang gadis. "Di dalam tungku itu ada api! Kau sudah gila?"

Tenten menunduk bungkam. Seluruh tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu bergetar, dari rasa takut atau amarah Sasuke tak tahu. Mengikuti arah tatapannya ke bawah, Sasuke mulai mengerti. "Kau...takut api?"

Tenten terus bergetar, matanya terpejam takut.

Sasori mengambil kartu pelajar Tenten dari atas tanah. Ia meniup api kecil di tubuh kartu itu sebelum mengecek keadaannya. "Tidak ada apapun, Tenten. Apa yang kau cari?"

Sasuke merangkul gadis panda itu lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Sepasang mata coklat muda miliknya menerawang. "...k...kunci..." ucapnya lirih. Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kunci?" ulang Sasuke. Tenten mengangguk cepat. "K...kun...ci...ap...artemen...ku..."

Sasuke memandangi Sasori kebingungan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sasori tidak merespon. Tangan panjangnya meraih cakar besi. Tak lama kemudian ia mengacak-acak sampah-sampah tungku. "Kelihatannya tidak ada."

"Kau...yakin?" untuk pertama kalinya Tenten bertanya.

"Yakin."

'Lalu dimana?' alis Tenten bertaut lebih kuat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita lapor pada guru." usul Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kita tidak punya bukti. Barang-barang di dalam tungku sudah setengah hancur, tak ada tanda kepemilikan Tenten sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan kartu pelajar Tenten?"

"Percuma." ujung cakar besi ditancapkan Sasori ke atas kartu pelajar ditanah. "Itu bukan tolak ukur kalau semua barang didalam punya Tenten."

"Sial." rutuk Sasuke. "Guru-guru juga sudah pulang. Situasi sekarang tidak aman. Kita harus cepat-Tenten?"

Sasori menoleh, mendapati Tenten berlari ke dalam sekolah. Dalam keadaan sangat terburu-buru. Sasuke bersedia lari, tapi dihentikan. "Untuk apa kau mengejarnya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Sasori, dia bisa saja dalam bahaya. Jangan buang waktuku."

Bola mata bak boneka menatap sinis. "Siapa 'dia' yang kau kejar itu? Dan panggil aku senpai, anak tak tahu sopan santun."

Sasuke mengertakkan gigi, kesabarannya menipis. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tenten, pastinya!"

Tajam ujung cakar besi Sasori tertancap di kain kerah seragam Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke yang terkejut tak dapat berbuat apapun ketika alat pengaduk sampah tersebut diputar, menarik kain serta tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada senpai. Wajah tak berekspresi Sasori seakan mengingatkan dirinya tentang segudang prestasi bidang bela diri yang ia toreh. Terutama di bidang anggar dan kendo. Sasuna no Sasori, the weapon expert of the year. Keraguan kalau ia adalah ahli senjata sesuai gelarnya pupus seketika. This man is a killing machine.

"Kau bohong."

"Begitukah kesan yang Itachi berikan; Uchiha adalah pembohong?"

Tangan Sasori mencengkram kerah sebelah Sasuke, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka. "Jangan bicara tidak sopan tentang Itachi-san. Aku membicarakan dirimu." kini suara Sasori mendekati desisan.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sesaat sebelum jatuh seperti tergelincir jurang curam. "Sayangnya kau membuatku bingung. Senpai." ia sengaja menekan pada kata senpai.

"Matamu." matanya nyaris menutup dalam fokus. "Kau melihat Tenten sebagai orang lain. Mau kusebut namanya?"

"...!"

"Heh." sengiran tipis. Sasuke tersandung-sandung ketika cengkraman di kerahnya dilepas tiba-tiba. "Ternyata kau cuma bocah sok dewasa. Menganggap orang lain sebagai subjek masa lalumu? Akuilah, kau selalu berhenti di fase yang itu-itu saja."

"Kau..." geram Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau harus mengejar Tenten, Sasuke-kohai?"

Dengan satu geraman dan tatapan penuh benci terakhir Sasuke berlalu.

Melihatnya Sasori bermain dengan cakar besinya. Bocah itu jauh dari matang dibanding kakaknya. Emosi yang meluap, tidak terkontrol bahkan tak bisa ia salurkan baik-baik. Dan lagi, he's such a king of drama. "Drama apa yang akan terjadi...kau sudah tidak sabar melihatnya, kan..."

Dari jendela lantai dua, satu pasang mata onyx dengan beberapa pasang mata lain memperhatikan dalam gelap. Satu siluet familiar dengan Sasuke muncul ke dekat jendela, memperhatikan secara seksama sosok Sasori yang berseberangan dibawah.

"...Itachi-san?"

Sosok bermata ungu keabuan berambut durian muncul dari dalam kegelapan ke sisi sosok berambut hitam bermata onyx. Tangannya bersandar di bahu sang Uchiha.

"Kuharap adikmu tak begitu mengacau keadaan, Itachi." ucap sosok berambut oranye itu.

"Hn."

.

Langkah Tenten memburu memenuhi koridor utama. Tak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin murid-murid tadi sudah pulang. Masa bodoh.

"Tenten!" teriak Sasuke di belakangnya.

Langkah gadis berambut coklat itu terhenti. Kakinya terpaku di lantai seolah tidak bisa lepas. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mematung.

Terengah, Sasuke mengambil tempat berdiri di sisi Tenten. Sekilas, Sasuke memandangi wajah Tenten yang shock. "Ten...kurasa kita harus lapor Kakashi-Hey?" seru Sasuke kaget bercampur khawatir ketika merangkul sosok Tenten yang terhuyung lemas. Wajahnya memucat, bola mata coklat cerah miliknya...entahlah. Kelihatan seperti kosong. Alis bertemu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang menarik fokus gadis dalam rengkuhnya. Tak ayal mata onyx-nya pun melebar tertegun. Diantara deretan sebegitu banyak loker-loker, jelas saja loker milik Tenten yang paling menarik perhatian. Pintunya terbuka tak terurus, isinya diacak. Sebagian besar konten loker berserakan di lantai bak sampah.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Keterlaluan."

Tangan Tenten bergetar. "Sas...uke...biar...kan aku...jatuh ke lantai."

Sasuke menatap Tenten tak percaya. "Apa?"

Bola mata indah kecoklatan terpejam. "Aku lemas. Aku mau duduk."

"Baiklah..." Sasuke meragu untuk sesaat. Perlahan tubuh Tenten merosot ke lantai dituntun oleh Sasuke. Dilihatnya gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. "Bisa tolong cek barang-barangku? Kurasa kunci itu ada...mungkin."

"Tak usah kau minta juga aku berniat begitu." Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri loker jadi-jadian Tenten. Sherlock holmes mode: on.

Dalam diam Tenten merogoh saku roknya. Jemarinya meremas pada permukaan kertas, berhati-hati supaya tidak disadari Sasuke. Ia menarik potongan kertas itu keluar. Seseorang...

'Kalau kau mau kunci milikmu kembali, datang ke belakang gedung gudang loker tua. Sendiri.'

...dari kerumunan dekat tungku pembakaran tadi menyusupkan kertas ini kedalam sakunya. Intel Karin.

Punuk-punuk tulang tangan Tenten memutih akibat kerasnya jemari mengatup dalam satu remasan. Benci. Hatinya benci pada keadaan yang mempermainkan dirinya. Sebagai anak donatur nomor kesekian KHS, Karin tentu mendapatkan dengan mudah akses ke data pribadi arsip murid-murid. Bahkan sampai ke titik informasi rahasia siswa. Misalnya...masa lalu. Tidak ada asap tanpa ada api. Sudah pasti ada penyebab Tenten trauma jika ia takut api. Dan gadis jalang berambut merah oh-sangat-menggoda-untuk-dibunuh bernama Karin just crossed the fucking line. Dia merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tidak sampai membunuh...setidaknya mendekati. 'Sesuatu' itu berhubungan dengan api.

Api...

"Tampaknya tidak ada, Ten."

...ayah, ibu...

"Kemungkinan terburuk kuncimu masih ada di tungku itu."

...rumah kami...

"Atau ada pada Karin. Are you listening to me?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepala sembari mengerjapkan mata. "Yeah. It's just...flashbacks."

Sasuke menoleh. "Flashback?"

"Yup. Flashback."

Satu tatapan curiga terakhir sebelum kembali memperhatikan loker. "Kilas balik macam apa?"

"Well..." Tenten menaruh remasan kertas asing kembali ke saku. "...family. Dulu aku juga punya keluarga, kau tahu."

Sasuke mematung. "Kunci yang kita cari ini...jangan-jangan..."

"Ya." sela Tenten.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya separuh, melontarkan ekspresi yang menuntut jawaban atau perintah berbunyi 'lanjutkan' secara telekinosis.

Tenten menelan ludah. "Kunci apartemen keluargaku yang kebakaran."

...

Mood Sasuke entah mengapa jadi down. Baik itu kata 'keluarga' maupun 'kebakaran' tak ada yang bagus di telinganya. "Oh."

"Aku punya trauma tentang api pun karenanya. Kurasa Karin curi tahu masa laluku."

Lama Sasuke terdiam, mata onyx lurus menerawang ke arah loker. Ia tidak mendengar gerak-gerik Tenten yang berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Ten, apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?" dan menoleh.

Ia tersentak mendapati tak ada sosok siapapun di lantai. Kepalanya berputar ke segala arah mencari. Lenyap. Sosok Tenten seolah menguap, menghilang di udara.

.

Di ujung koridor utama tergeletak secarik kertas putih. Kertas yang permukaannya lecek, seperti habis diremas.

Dari kegelapan muncul sosok berkulit hitam dan putih berambut hijau, mata emasnya mengkilat. Ia menunduk, mengambil kertas dari lantai.

"Surat tantangan...ya."

Matanya menyipit. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Pein-sama."

.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Anko? Sudah pasti aku melihatnya sebagai dirinya; Tenten."

Anko membuka matanya. Ekspresinya datar, bahkan terkesan dingin. "Sasuke melihat Tenten sebagai Ayame. Aku bisa membaca tatapannya. Tapi kau, Kakashi."

Kakashi menoleh. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku tak tahu."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I see doubts in your eyes, Kakashi."

"Dengar, Anko." Kakashi menghela nafas. "Tenten is Tenten, Ayame is herself. They are two very different people."

Anko tersenyum. "That's what I wanna hear."

"Then why are you still meddling in-between?"

"Because, Kakashi. If you dare to leave her or make her cry..." Anko mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "...kau akan kubunuh."

...

"Miris kau mengucapkan itu padaku sambil tersenyum, Anko."

Mata Anko menutup senang. "You know me. Such procrastinator."

"And quite a bitch." gumam Kakashi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Nothing."

Seolah sudah diatur, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul sambil berlari. Kakashi yang mengenali suara desah nafas menggebu muridnya dari jauh bergegas keluar ke koridor. Tepat bersamaan Sasuke mengerem kakinya, otomatis berhenti menubruk Kakashi. "Woah." serunya kaget seraya membantu Sasuke berdiri tegak. "Easy. Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Anko, mencoba menenangkan tempo nafasnya. Matanya terpejam sakit. Berulang kali ia menelan ludah. Kakashi melirik pada Anko, memberi pandangan what-is-going-on dan dibalas dengan ekspresi bingung. "Sasuke, ada apa?" ulangnya agak tidak sabaran.

Permukaan bulu mata lentik Sasuke berkelap-kelip karena bintang-bintang kecil tersangkut yang merupakan keringatnya bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal, memberi kesan feminin pada profil dingin Sasuke. "Tenten...hh...aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi. Kita harus mencarinya..."

Alis Kakashi mengkerut. "Fangirls...kemana kira-kira mereka membawa Tenten?"

Sasuke menjambak rambut kesal. "Aku tidak tahu. Gomen, Kakashi."

Anko memandangi Sasuke. Berat juga jadi orang beken. Yah, tapi sedikit banyak ia terkena imbas. Lihat saja ekspresi Sasuke. Kesal, marah, kewalahan dan sesal mewarnai wajah tampannya. Dia pasti muak dengan ulah fangirls. Tunggu dulu...ada ekspresi lain di wajah itu. Mata Anko menyipit. Takut? Wow. Itu hal baru. Uchiha Sasuke takut...terhadap fangirls. Benarkah?

"Sasuke..." Kakashi berkata pelan. "...Tenten tidak akan kalah."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata silver Kakashi takjub. "Kakashi...kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau Tenten mampu menghadapi Karin dkk, kau tak akan dapat kesempatan menyentuh gadis itu sesukamu."

Beban berat bak batu jatuh menimpa kepala Anko. Disaat seperti ini apa yang mereka katakan?

Kakashi merona seraya menggaruk pipi malu. "Ah. Benar juga. Taruhan kalian masih berlaku."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Anyway...itu tidak masalah. Kita harus cari tahu dimana lokasi Tenten sekarang. Sebelum korban berjatuhan."

"Belakang gedung gudang loker tua."

Ketiga orang di dekat ruangan Mitarashi Anko menoleh. Pemilik suara yang berat, menggelitik sukma barusan berdiri di koridor menghadap Kakashi dan Sasuke. Aura yang dipancarkan terlalu misterius dan berat sehingga sulit disadari kedatangannya namun sangat mudah diketahui siapa sang empunya.

Pupil Sasuke membesar. "Itachi?"

Dibalut seragam alps KHS, rambut panjangnya diikat dalam ponytail rendah. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana, sangat khas gaya kalem Uchiha Itachi. Mata onyx miliknya pun tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Hanya, senyum sedikit banyak lebih sering tampak di permukaan wajah bergaris itu.

"Tenten ada disana. Susul dia."

Kakashi memandang Itachi santai. "Hai, Itachi-san. Lama tak jumpa. Misterius seperti biasa."

Uchiha kakak mengangguk. "Kau juga, sensei. Sudah kuduga kalau kau memang pantas jadi guru wali adikku."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Ah, aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Meski aku tak menyangka guru sekaliber dirimu dapat takluk dibawah gadis berumur lima belas tahun."

...

Sweatdrop. "Ah...Itachi-san, entah kenapa menurutku kau tahu terlalu banyak." ujar Kakashi dengan aura membunuh. "Haruskah kubunuh kau agar menghilangkan jejak?"

"Anggota OSIS tahu segala hal di KHS, Kakashi-sensei. Kau harus membunuh kami semua kalau itu maumu."

Kakashi lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Yah, aku tidak berencana menyembunyikannya dari awal kok."

"Apa?" Anko, Sasuke dan Itachi bersengit.

"Tapi kau bilang!" ucap Anko tak percaya.

"Kakashi, kau..." Sasuke mendesis.

Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang bersikap tenang. "Semua kecuali Sarutobi-sama. Benar bukan?"

"Bingo. Akan lebih baik kalau semua orang jaga jarak dengan Ten-chan karena tahu dia milikku, kan?"

Dasar guru kepedean!

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Hmph. Jarang ada kejadian unik seperti ini. Baiklah." dengan elegan Itachi menghampiri Kakashi, tangannya menyusup kedalam saku kemeja sang Hatake. "Kuyakinkan tak ada informasi bocor ke tangan kepala sekolah. Kau dengar? Aku ada di pihakmu."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Anko dan Sasuke cengo.

"Itachi-san, kau ternyata orang baik." puji Kakashi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Arigato. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

Sasuke lantas mengirim death glare ke arah Itachi. Seumur hidup Sasuke mengenal kakaknya, tidak pernah seakrab ini dengan orang.

"Sampai ketemu di rumah, Sasuke." salam kakaknya.

"Hn."

.

Kakashi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya. Kertas itu lecek namun dilipat rapi sedemikian rupa sehingga muat di dalam saku kemeja. Ia penasaran apa yang diberi Itachi padanya.

Anko dan Sasuke manteng di balik punggung Kakashi, sama besar penasarannya.

'Kalau kau mau kunci milikmu kembali, datang ke belakang gedung gudang loker tua. Sendiri.'

"Tampaknya sudah jelas, ya." kata Anko.

"Ulah fangirls." desis Sasuke.

Kakashi mengeraskan genggamannya. Masih ada yang belum ia mengerti. "Kunci? Kau tahu kunci apa yang dimaksud disini, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti itu sesuatu yang berharga." ia mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian berdua tidak tahu? Rumor itu kan terkenal."

Semua mata tertuju pada Anko. "Maksudku, 'kunci' apartemen Satsuki Residence yang terkenal itu lho. Kabarnya ada murid KHS yang tinggal disana. Apartemen itu kan mewah banget. Masa kalian nggak tahu?"

Dua kaum adam itu menggeleng.

Anko menghela nafas. "Ada rumor Tenten penghuni Satsuki Residence. Konon pemegang kuncinya saja sudah sangat kaya. Kaum level atas, kira-kira begitu."

Kakashi melirik muridnya. "Kau kan calon pemegang Uchiha Group. Pernah dengar Apartemen Satsuki?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa memang tidak ada. Aku hapal semua perumahan Konoha tapi tak pernah tahu yang bernama Satsuki."

Anko mendelik. "Yakin kau sudah tahu segalanya?"

"Perlu kusebutkan satu-satu, Anko-sensei?" tantang Sasuke tidak suka. Ia hapal semua perumahan mewah di Konoha dan tak ada satupun luput dari ingatan seorang Uchiha.

"Heh. Satsuki itu apartemen yang diincar kontraktor Uchiha. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang namanya Satsuki Apartment!"

Aliran listrik tak terelakkan diantara Anko dan Sasuke.

"Berarti kunci ini sangat berarti bagi Tenten. Kunci apartemen maksudnya kunci tempat ia tinggal kan?"

Anko refleks menoleh, "Tentang itu, Kakashi...alamat kediaman Tenten-"

"Tidak ada yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Intinya, alamat asli Tenten tidak diketahui."

Anko menurunkan alis, menatap Sasuke heran. "Ya, itu benar."

"Apa maksudmu tidak diketahui?"

"Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah diketahui. Data Tenten yang ada pada sekolah tidak valid. Saat inspeksi data administrasi dilakukan, Tata Usaha mendapati keanehan pada keterangan alamat Tenten."

"Itachi memberitahuku hal yang sama. Alamatnya bisa dibilang...fiktif."

Kakashi mengerutkan alis miliknya. Semakin lama informasi yang harus ia cerna menjadi makin rumit. "Apa yang tercatat dalam data itu?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir keras terlihat dari tegangnya kontraksi otot dahi. "Tunggu dulu...aku ingat. Tenten bicara tentang kebakaran. Satsuki...kebakaran..."

"Tragedi mengenaskan 12 tahun lalu. Kebakaran yang tak diketahui penyebabnya."

Sasuke dan Anko saling bertukar pandang. "Suburban legend of a fortunate orphan little girl."

"Kejadian nyata dimana bayi berumur 3 tahun selamat dari kebakaran maut."

"Ya...entah bagaimana dewi fortuna berpihak padanya."

Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi serius. "Kakashi, ini gawat. Tadi barang-barang Tenten dibakar di tungku sampah. Dia terlihat takut pada api. Karin tahu hal ini dan sengaja menakuti Tenten!"

"Dan Satsuki Apartment; tempat dimana kunci berharga Tenten berasal, memang ada."

Kakashi memegangi kepalanya puyeng. "To the point, guys. Please."

"Alamat Tenten yang terdapat pada data sekolah bukan fiktif, hanya saja tidak berlaku lagi." ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Kunci itu berasal dari Satsuki Apartment yang juga tercantum dalam data administrasi. Tentu saja tidak valid." imbuh Anko tambah mantap.

"Lalu?"

Ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Anko sebanding dengan ekspresi serius Harry Potter, tak ada yang menangkis. "Satsuki Apartment terbakar habis 12 tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin Tenten tinggal di puing bangunan."

...

"Biar kutebak...bayi yang selamat itu..."

"Yep. Tenten." ujar Anko menghela nafas. "Kunci itu satu-satunya benda yang tertinggal di antara kayu arang serta abu. Ajaib ia bisa bertahan hidup."

Kakashi terdiam, tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya sejauh mana diskusi ini dapat berkembang. Dia tidak tahu kelam masa lalu Tenten. Tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang boleh dibilang pantas untuk seorang menjadi yatim piatu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri menjadi yatim di awal tiga belas tahun. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan...yang baik dan buruk, arti kematian...tanggung jawab dan hak, hal-hal seperti itu. 3 tahun...tahun pertama bayi menggunakan organ pencernaan setelah dua tahun penyapihan dari susu ibu.

"Kalau Karin membakar barang-barang Tenten seperti yang kau bilang, kita harus menyusulnya cepat."

"Kenapa? Kau kan guru, lewat intercom saja. Karin akan mundur seketika." Sasuke mencoba untuk berpikir logis.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Meski kami berstatus guru, status itu tidak berlaku saat jam sekolah usai."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. "Kami hanyalah satu dari banyak orang dewasa yang kau lihat di pinggir jalan. Kebijakan apapun tak lagi berlaku." tanpa melihat, Kakashi melempar kertas di genggaman ke mulut menganga tempat sampah. "Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak akan mencoba menggertak peringatan. Sekaya apapun Gato-san sebagai ayah dari Karin, bukan alasan baginya untuk bertindak sewenang-wenang."

Srok! Kertas tadi masuk bulat-bulat kedalam perut plastik tempat sampah.

"Sasuke, Anko."

Kedua orang yang namanya disebut mengangkat dagu penuh percaya diri.

Kakashi membuka kelopak matanya. "Let's go."

.

Hah...hah...hah...

"Kau pasti Tenten."

Hh...kh...

"Wah, manis sekali ya."

H...ah...hah...

"Kau tampak lelah berlari. Sebegitu penting kunci itu bagimu, ya?"

Kret...

"Wah, lihat itu. Dia mengeratkan giginya. Gadis semanis dirimu tidak pantas memasang ekspresi begitu. Itu sama dengan tindakan mengancam."

Grrh...krtk...

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Haku. Beritahu saja Karin kita sudah mendapatkannya."

Sosok berambut panjang entah wanita atau pria di sebelah laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan balutan kain putih menutupi wajah kecuali matanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Zabuza-san." topeng aneh yang menutupi wajahnya bergeser sedikit ketika ia berbicara. Orang itu pun pergi melewati barikade besi-besi tua meninggalkan Tenten dan seseorang yang bernama Zabuza.

"Heh. Aku meremehkanmu." bisik Zabuza yang sedang jongkok ala ninja di atas salah satu tumpukan besi pipa, menujukan ucapannya ke gadis bercepol dua ditanah. Wajah gadis itu penuh luka dan lumpur dan berdebu, darah menempel bahkan mengalir dari dahi ke dagu. Ia menatap balik dengan penuh kebencian dibalik kain putih yang menyumpal mulutnya. Tangan serta kakinya dikekang dua untaian tali tambang, efektif melumpuhkan semua gerakan Tenten. Ia tampak kumal dan lusuh, rok hingga kaos kaki belepotan lumpur.

"Tidak kusangka kau mampu mengalahkan anak buahku."

Tak jauh dari letak Tenten duduk terikat bergeletakan manusia-manusia penuh luka. Sebagian besar memegangi bagian tubuh mereka yang terluka, sebagian lagi tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan, hujan kembali turun rintik. Tetesan air dingin tidak membuat death glare Tenten surut.

"Aku suka orang yang keras kepala."

.

"Onyx?" wajah Sasuke kelihatan seperti ia mau buang air besar.

"Keren, kan?" ucap Kakashi seraya mencetak senyum di bibirnya. Nafasnya yang cepat karena sedang dalam sesi berlari ala ninja-ironis-seolah tidak memberatkan sama sekali untuk dirinya sempat berbangga-bangga. Yang mual melihatnya so pasti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus onyx? Kau meniruku?"

"Kau lupa apa panggilan mereka untukku, Sas?"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. "Hah?"

"Nice try, tapi salah. Mereka tidak menjulukiku 'hah'. Tapi Copy cat." kedua mata Kakashi berkilau saat melirik Sasuke. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah mata kirinya. Sesuai apa yang Kakashi katakan, operasi transplantasi matanya berjalan sukses tadi malam. Siapapun tidak akan berpraduga gaji seorang guru mampu membiayai operasi mahal seperti itu. Kali ini mata silver rusak berubah warna menjadi onyx. Kombinasi yang aneh tapi ya sudahlah.

"Biar kutebak...Tsunade-sama menadahi seluruh pengeluaran operasimu. Lagi."

Kakashi menoleh. "Tebakan yang tepat. Aku terkesan, Anko."

"Siapapun tahu di sekolah ini kalau Jiraiya sangat sayang padamu. Sampai-sampai Tsunade-sama dipaksa memberi pelayanan kesehatan gratis. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa beliau mau jadi istrinya."

Sasuke menatap sinis. "Aku mencium adanya yaoi."

Kakashi dengan santai menanggapi. "Lain kali mandilah sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mungkin itu bau Naruto yang menempel sehabis kalian bercinta tadi malam."

Saat melihat Sasuke menendang selangkangan gurunya sendiri Anko hanya sweatdrop.

.

Bruk!

"Hai, Tenten." sapa sebuah suara cempreng di hadapan Tenten.

Hmpf...hmg!

"Ah, maaf. Terlalu kencang ya ikatan Zabuza?"

Grrr...

Meski ditambah pemanis kedipan sok imut, senyuman licik Karin tetap saja membuat Tenten mual. Sampai menyewa preman kelas kakap segala. Memangnya dia pikir Tenten itu siapa? Penjahat seperti Zabuza dan Haku dari Kimigakure itu setara mafia Yakuza. Jelas Tenten bukan tandingan mereka-belum. Dasar...pengecut.

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menyusuri hamparan rumput dan lumpur dengan angkuh. Suara becek yang terdengar kian jelas di telinganya membuat Tenten memaksa otot tubuhnya untuk bangun. "Don't bother to get up, girl." ucap Karin yang tahu-tahu tiba di depan tubuh Tenten. Ia merunduk, rambut merah menyala berjatuhan di bahunya. Senyuman tipis. "Soon you ain't able to feel anything at all, leave alone move a muscle." ia memutar kepalanya dramatis, membuat Tenten ingin muntah. Senyuman Karin jatuh seolah ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran gadis berambut coklat itu. "Setelah kami melakukan apa yang kami inginkan padamu...kujamin kau akan mati rasa."

Mata coklat Tenten memicing kemasukan lumpur. 'Kami?'

Seakan memiliki kemampuan telepati, gerombolan anak perempuan sebaya Karin baik yang familiar bagi Tenten maupun tidak bermunculan dari balik tirai gelap; atau mungkin itu hanya pandangan Tenten yang memburuk, wajah mereka sarat ekspresi dingin. Aura angkuh yang terpancar menggigit kulit Tenten hingga ke tulang. Mereka benar-benar fanatik.

"Kami akan memberimu pelajaran karena sudah berani menyentuh Sasuke-kun."

'Heh, memangnya kalian bisa apa?'

Buk!

"!" Tenten terbelalak. Rasa sakit menjalari perutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, kalau saja kain di mulutnya tidak ada pasti mereka bisa melihat cairan keluar dari mulut Tenten. 

"Ups. Maaf. Kukira kau sampah. Jadi kutendang, deh." Ujar suara lain di sebelah Karin.

Telinga Tenten panas. Mereka berani memanggil dirinya sampah. Kurang ajar.

"Lho, kukira sampah. Ternyata bukan?" imbuh Karin dengan nada tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mereka cekikikan. "Sama, aku lihatnya sampah, lho."

"Oh, bukan sampah? Jadi apa? Kotoran?" timpal suara lain.

Tenten mendesis sakit saat tangan Karin menyambar rambutnya kasar, menarik kulit kepalanya sampai ia terduduk. "Pentingkah kita berdebat tentang ini? Sampah atau bukan sama saja, bukan?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum bahagia. Dia sungguh menikmati tiap detik menyaksikan darah mengalir dari dahi Tenten. Disamping itu, wajah penuh kebencian gadis perebut Sasuke-kun-nya justru menambah seru sesi penyiksaan ini. Kembali termenung dan tersenyum manis, Karin menatap lekat mata brownies Tenten. Di balik lapisan bola mata yang tertutup kacamata itu, Tenten melihat kebencian dan dendam. Kecemburuan. Ia tidak tahu rasa suka bisa mendorong seseorang berkelakuan sekejam ini.

"Apapun itu…dibakar saja."

Mata Tenten tak bisa lebih terbelalak lagi.

Karin mempertahankan senyumannya. Ia melepas rambut Tenten dengan tenaga yang sama seperti saat ia menjambak sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Suara tawa makin banyak terdengar.

"Ah. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kami melakukan ini."

Entah dari mana asalnya, sebotol penuh cairan biru keunguan berada di tangan Karin. Koreksi; tidak lagi penuh saat ia membuang habis air didalamnya. Ke wajah Tenten.

Splash!

Tenten memejamkan matanya. Firasat buruknya mengatakan bisa saja air itu air keras. Untunglah firasatnya salah karena dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang seragamnya basah kuyup. Ditambah, lukanya yang terbuka dan masih basah bertambah perih akibat kontak dengan cairan itu.

'Bau ini…alcohol?'

"Yah, kami hanya ingin mengantarmu lebih cepat menjemput orangtuamu, kok."

'Bukan! Ini…' Tenten menatap Karin dengan horror.

Senyum memuakkan itu masih ada di wajahnya yang disinari cahaya oranye dari api menyala korek gas ditangan. "Inilah akhir dari riwayat gadis kecil yang selamat dari kebakaran. Pada akhirnya, api jualah yang merenggut nyawanya. Ironis, bukan?"

'Spiritus!'

Anak buah Karin menyingkir dari tempat Karin berdiri. Tampaknya mereka sadar akan apa yang akan berlaku sebentar lagi. Tenten berusaha melakukan apa yang pasti semua orang lakukan bila berada di posisinya; kabur. Tapi ikatan tali dan licin media tempat kakinya berada mematahkan usahanya.

"Burn, burn, baby burn."

Perlahan korek gas mahal itu jatuh ke bawah terlilit benang transparan gravitasi. Sangat perlahan, menggelitik indera pengelihatan siapa saja.

Tenten tidak bisa berpikir. Satu kata yang tersisa di pikirannya namun tidak mampu ia teriakkan hanyalah sebuah nama.

'K-kakashi-sensei!'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Langsung to the point aja deh ._. #duesh  
Hehe, gomen nasaiii baru bisa update ;_; author sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya nih. Tugas, les dan UTS got in the way. Makasih atas kesabarannya dalam menunggu update-an fic ini…#sujud

Satu lagi yang mau author bacotin…kalau fic Cruel Temptation masuk nominasi IFA, kategori Best Romance Straight Multichapter dan The Most Favourite Fic for Multichapter! Yaaay ┐('⌣'┐) (┌'⌣')┌ kalau dibilang seneng, ya seneng doong :D masalahnya pede ikut aja nggak, eh taunya ada yang nominasiin cerita ini untuk ikut IFA. Intinya, author berhutang banget sama yang nominasiin itu ;_; arigato gozaimasu, stranger! (atau malah salah satu dari reviewersku yg nominasiin? Siapapun anda, terima kasih!)

Untuk yang nggak tau apa itu IFA, itu singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards. Cari tahu lebih lanjut di twitter: _IFA2011 atau grupnya di fb, okeh ;) and dukung fic-ku terus yaaa -3-

Crimson Fruit : umm sasuke suka sama siapa yaaa u,u heheh

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : iya itu typo ;_; huaah maaf bangets. Makasih yaa dikasih tau :3 terima kasih sudah nge-fave, love you :* #cipokanbasah

kaze sabaku: iyaaa gapapa :D yg penting udah nge-review u,u hahah baca terus yaa

Panda Kunoichi: Alhamdulillah kalo jadi suka ma kakaten u,u hidup crack pairing! Tentenlicious sudah updet kok, chap 3 GaaTen. Sudah baca kan? Sori ya lawas updetnya;_;

zoroutecchi: akhirnya…updet…juga! :D thanx sudah menemaniku saat sedang menulis chap ini via bb :*

Azalea Ungu : itulah, fan girls kadang bersikap terlalu berlebihan u,u let's put a stop in bullying!

Seiffer : hmm terakhir kucek penname seiffer itu heartbeat satellite -_-; ganti penname ya? Hahah, ga masalah. Feedback sei (you said I can call you sei/heart, whichever I want :p) itu detil banget, aku suka. Thanx a lot! Keep reading, though I doubt I can do better than keepin this pace :p heheh

AyameHyuga : yang disayangin kok bangunannya -_- hahahaha liat aja nanti kalo sudah waktunya, ayame akan muncul sebagai villain :B ups, spoiled -_-

KiYu desu : another cliffhanger…-_- I suppose. Keep reading! XD

KuroMaki RoXora : makasih makasih :'D sudah mau nunggu lama…dan sepertinya akan makin lama untuk yang berikutnya…#kabur #dilemparinpisau

Once more, thank you all for the support! 3

.

Kakashi-sensei!

Deg.

"Tenten...?"

Sasuke menangkap ekspresi aneh gurunya. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh...tadi ia seperti mendengar suara Tenten. Berteriak memanggil namanya, ia terdengar putus asa.

"Kakashi?" Anko ikut bertanya dengan suara yang bertambah berat dengan nafas memburu. Mereka masih belum sampai di tempat tujuan.

Melirik untuk terakhir kalinya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk mempercepat larinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

.

Entah...apa ini yang disebut suratan takdir...

Hh...hh...

Atau kebetulan semata.

"Heh. Sama-sama."

Yang Tenten tahu...dirinya selamat. Dalam artian masih hidup. Meski lumpur, keringat dan spiritus menyelimuti sosoknya di tanah Tenten cukup menggemaskan dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur bingungnya. Setidaknya, bagi Zabuza.

"Apa-apaan ini, Zabuza?" bentak Karin. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua ini! Kemarikan lighterku!"

"Heh." pria bertubuh kekar itu mendengus. Ia memainkan lighter bermerk milik Karin di salah satu tangannya yang besar, seolah mengancam Karin kalau dia bisa saja melempar lighter itu padanya. "Aku tidak suka padamu atau nada bicaramu."

Karin menghentakkan kaki kesal, wajahnya memerah karena mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya kalau kau suka padaku atau tidak! Bayarannya sudah cukup, kan? Sekarang pergi!"

Ekspresi Zabuza mengeras, matanya menatap lurus gadis berambut merah setinggi dadanya itu. Dia benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak ingat dibayar untuk menangkap seorang gadis yang akan dibakar. Sekarang kontrak bisnis kita sudah selesai dan apapun itu..." tiap kata membawa Zabuza lebih dekat pada Karin, mengintimidasi dengan gerakan mengancam. Karin tersentak akan hal ini, ia melangkah mundur untuk memberi ruang antara mereka namun Zabuza selalu selangkah lebih maju. "...jika aku tidak suka, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau padanya."

Cklek. Api dari lighter mati ketika tutup lighter menutup. "Dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakai gadis itu lebih jauh lagi."

Hahh...hh...

'Kenapa?'

Tenten sangat ingin beranjak dari tempatnya tersungkur dan pergi dari sini. Apa daya, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis selepas menghadapi anak buah Zabuza tadi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang sama yang dibayar untuk menghabisinya justru menyelamatkannya. Atau...dia punya maksud lain?

Hh...hh..

'Kepalaku seperti berkabut...gawat...'

Gerombolan gadis di barisan belakang juga merasa terpojok oleh sosok Zabuza. Ada apa ini sebenarnya, kenapa ia membela Tenten?

Karin menghela napas. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari memejamkan mata, satu tangannya bersandar di dahi lalu ia menggeleng dramatis. "Ck ck. Zabuza, kalau kau mau bayaran lebih, kau hanya perlu bilang." tangan Karin menadah ke belakang, meminta para gadis untuk memberinya sesuatu. "Nih. Sekarang kau puas? Ini uang yang kau mau."

Mata Zabuza melirik jumlah uang di tangan Karin.

Karin memutar bola matanya tidak sabaran. Ia raih tangan Zabuza, menengadahkannya keatas kemudian ia beri setumpuk lembaran uang. "Kalian semua sama saja. Miskin tapi berlagak seolah tidak butuh uang. Memuakkan."

Tenten dapat menangkap maksud dari 'kalian' disana. Karin rupanya memasukkan dirinya dalam kategori yang sama dengan Zabuza. Dan mengetahui ia adalah Karin binti Gato yang terkenal itu, penghinaan verbal darinya berpotensi tinggi meninggalkan bekas luka alias trauma. Zabuza? Tenten tidak tahu apa efek penghinaan ini padanya.

"Uang?" Zabuza berucap lirih, suaranya terlalu rendah Tenten nyaris tidak dapat menangkap perkataannya diantara desiran suara hujan.

Karin merengut. "Lighter-nya, Zabuza. Kau membuang waktuku!"

Srak!

Semua orang di tempat kejadian perkara terpana. Di pelupuk mata mereka pantulan benda berbentuk persegi panjang terproyeksi. Dan mereka dalam jumlah banyak.

"Uang apa?"

Deg.

"Aku memang bekerja untuk uang, tapi kau..."

Tenten masih tidak bisa percaya yang dia lihat. Uang-uang tadi tersebar di udara.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Karin tetap bertahan dengan angkuh meski ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Aku apa?"

Zabuza memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu. Posturnya mulai rileks. "Kau tidak memberitahuku manusia serendah apa kau sebenarnya sampai mencoba membunuh orang yang sudah tidak berdaya."

Greb!

Zabuza menangkap tangan Karin yang hendak menamparnya. Gadis itu sungguh keras kepala.

"Kau tidak berhak mengadiliku begitu!" jerit Karin.

Tenten berkesimpulan Zabuza mengeratkan genggamannya ketika Karin meringis. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengakhiri hidup seseorang tanpa memberinya kesempatan mempertahankannya."

"Dia sudah cukup kuberi kesempatan untuk melawanmu dan dia kalah! Berhentilah ikut campur!"

"Tidak jika kau masih bersikeras untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup. Setidaknya lawan dia sendiri. Atau...kau memang tidak selevel dengannya."

Karin menggeram mendengarnya, wajahnya penuh kebencian. Otaknya penuh dengan keinginan membakar habis dua orang di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sama saja.

"Kuanggap itu 'tidak'." Zabuza menanggapi.

Perlahan senyum beribu makna menghapus ekspresi benci Karin. Dia akhirnya mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku paham. Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang."

Zabuza ragu Karin mengerti benar tapi ia tetap melepas tangan kecil gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh melepas ikatan Tenten. Dia harus bisa bergerak bebas saat dia dan aku bertarung."

"!"

'Karin...dia sudah gila?'

"Kenapa? Aku memang tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan Tenten, kok. Itu sebabnya dia tidak hanya akan melawanku, tapi kami semua."

Tatapan Zabuza berubah jadi tatapan curiga. "Kau tahu dia mengalahkan hampir seluruh anak buahku, kan? Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

Karin mendengus. "Apa maksudmu? Kan kau yang bilang aku tidak selevel dengannya? Bukankah akan lebih adil kalau kami mengumpulkan kekuatan bersama?"

Gadis-gadis di belakangnya tertawa kecil. Mereka tampaknya tahu apa maksud Karin. Di tangan mereka bermunculan benda-benda yang seharusnya tidak ada. Bat pemukul, sapu, lembing dari perlengkapan olah raga, dan masih banyak lagi. Karin sendiri memilih bat, ia sengaja menimang-nimang beratnya, menunjukkan betapa sakit luka yang harus diderita jika terpukul. Kabar buruknya, bat Karin terbuat dari logam dan dia terkenal sebagai batter handal klub softball KHS. Perempuan? Tak ada yang berani protes karena jabatan ayahnya dan ia sudah terbukti jagoan.

"They don't call me softball's ace for nothing." ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Fokus Tenten tersita ke leher Karin. Pendant kalung miliknya tampak familiar.

Karin yang menyadarinya menarik kalungnya keluar dari kerah baju. "Indah, bukan? Kalung berbentuk kunci. Aku mengambilnya dari lokermu."

"! Mmph!" Tenten mengerang.

"Oh, ya. Aku sampai lupa." Karin mengelus dahinya sambil tertawa. "Ini alasan kenapa kau disini sekarang. Kau menginginkannya kembali?"

"Mmmph! Mngm!"

'Kubunuh kau!'

"Heh." Karin belum juga bosan mengenakan sengirannya itu. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku tidak membakarnya bersama barangmu yang lain."

Tenten mencoba menenangkan diri, setidaknya Karin ada benarnya juga. Meski tetap saja...melempari orang bermandikan spiritus dengan lighter itu melewati batas. Andai pihak berwenang tahu, Karin bisa didakwa pasal tindak percobaan pembunuhan. Atau tidak. Uang punya cukup pengaruh untuk membeli hukum. Tidak terkecuali uang Karin.

Zabuza memandangi Tenten dalam diam. Gadis itu sudah cukup kepayahan, batinnya. Mampukah dia melawan final boss si dalang dari ini semua, yang sebenarnya tidak sepadan?

"Hei! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat lepaskan ikatannya!" teriak salah satu gadis angkuh di belakang Karin. Dia adalah salah satu anggota klub tombak sekolah. Di tangannya so pasti ada tombak panjang andalan. Tenten benci mengakuinya tapi dengan adanya tombak itu gadis berambut silver disana tampak kuat.

Silver...

Tenten memejamkan mata, nafasnya masih agak memburu. Kakashi-sensei. Dari semua orang yang ada, Tenten meneriakkan namanya. Kakashi-sensei mulai mempengaruhi orientasi Tenten akan bermacam hal. Hanya karena orang itu sering berada di sekitarnya, otak Tenten bekerja cepat dan nama Kakashi muncul entah dari mana.

'Konyol...bahkan dia nggak ada disaat aku butuh.'

Tenten berkedip, pikirannya mendadak blank. Sejak kapan dirinya jadi membutuhkan pria yang membuatnya susah itu? Kerjanya hanya merayu saja. Dan lagi, dia mesum! Tawa yang terdengar kala ia membaca Icha Icha Paradise itu creepy banget. Tenten pernah mencuri baca sesekali di toko buku karena penasaran, dan hasilnya dia nyaris mimisan dan harus mencuci tangan dari rasa bersalah pernah menyentuh benda yang mengandung dosa serta detil terlalu merinci 'adegan ranjang' tersebut. Literatur Jiraiya-sama sungguh mengerikan. Mengerikaaaaan.

Tapi...dia baik. Meski jahat saat pelajaran Kakashi sangat lembut padanya di luar jam pelajaran; pasca kejadian dia 'nembak' Tenten pastinya. Dia orang pertama yang membuat dirinya mengerti bagaimana rasanya disukai. Banyak menyebalkannya, sih. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, andai saja Iruka-sensei tidak kecelakaan dan harus diganti Kakashi, mungkin Tenten tetap akan memandang ke arah Neji. Mengetahui ada orang lain menyukainya telah membuka matanya. Tidak selamanya seseorang yang kita inginkan...akan membalas perasaan kita.

Tenten tersenyum kecil, tidak sampai Karin mengetahuinya. 'Kenapa jadi Kakashi yang memadati pikiranku, sih?'

.

"Achoo!"

"God bless you." kata Sasuke.

Kakashi mengusap hidungnya gatal. "Thanks."

Anko berkacak pinggang. "Jadi..." matanya menyapu permukaan tanah berlumpur di sekitarnya. Anak buah Zabuza kembali bergeletakan di sana, merintih. Mata Anko menyipit. "...mana Tenten?"

Tulang bergemeretakan terdengar dari arah Sasuke yang meremas tangan gemas. Mata onyx-nya menjadi lebih gelap karena terselubung amarah. Lucunya, Uchiha adik itu justru makin tampan saat kelihatan marah nan misterius. "Siapa bos kalian?"

Kakashi bungkam. Daripada kedua orang itu dialah yang paling tidak senang. Bagaimana tidak, Tenten miliknya berada entah dimana sekarang. Apalagi, mengetahui fan girls dalang dibalik semua ini, firasatnya mengatakan untuk membawa semua anjing peliharaan miliknya agar melacak gadis itu. Cepat, ia harus cepat menemukan Tenten. Karena Kakashi tahu, baik dirinya maupun Tenten, berada di jarak kurang dari lima meter dari fan girls...

"Achoo!"

...membuat mereka alergi.

.

Zabuza menghampiri Tenten yang terduduk di tanah. Matanya menatap lurus, mencoba membaca pikiran gadis itu. Dua bola mata coklat berkedip menatap balik. Kali ini kebencian itu tidak ada.

"Jangan menatapku polos seperti itu. Aku bisa saja menghabisimu tanpa harus mengulur waktu seperti ini."

Alis Tenten bertaut, bukan karena kebencian yang datang kembali, melainkan munculnya kebingungan. 'Mengulur waktu? Apa perlunya melakukan hal semacam itu?'

Kain yang membekap Tenten dilepas, memberi kesempatan baginya untuk bernafas lega dan bicara.

"Dia pikir kau pasti kehabisan tenaga setelah melawanku. Apa kau mau membiarkannya melukaimu lebih jauh lagi?" kata Zabuza yang memunggungi Karin dkk. Pria itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Akupun melakukan ini bukan karena aku mau."

Tenten memindahkan pandangannya dari Karin ke Zabuza. "Aku tidak harus mempercayaimu setelah kau menyelamatkan hidupku, kan?"

Zabuza menatap Tenten, tersenyum dalam diam sambil mengangguk. "Jangan pernah percaya kata-kata orang yang menyakitimu meski ia telah menyelamatkanmu. Memang benar tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu untuk percaya."

Mata Tenten terpejam. Batinnya sudah lelah akan permainan yang dimulai Karin ini. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau lakukan?"

Badan besar Zabuza condong ke arah Tenten, kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan ikatan yang ia ikat kencang beberapa waktu sebelumnya. "Jangan salah paham. Kau mirip Haku."

"Haku?" Tenten membayangkan wajah tertutup topeng anak buah Zabuza. Mungkin orang itu tangan kanannya.

"Orangtuanya dibunuh di depan dua mata kepalanya sendiri; itu sebelum dia sadar dirinya juga diincar."

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat ketika Haku menghabisi penyerang orangtuanya. Hatiku sedang baik, jadi aku membawanya serta sebagai anak buahku. Dia beruntung karena memiliki potensi. Tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Jadi...kau menolongku karena ada potensi dalam diriku?"

Zabuza melirik gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas pandangan Tenten melembut terhadap Zabuza. Bibirnya mencuat keatas membentuk senyum tulus penuh hormat. "Arigato. Zabuza-san."

Mata Zabuza melarikan diri ke samping, seolah menghindari tatapan itu. "Berterimakasihlah pada Haku. Dia yang memintaku melakukan ini."

"Kalau begitu titipkan rasa terima kasihku padanya." ucap Tenten cepat. "Aku benar-benar phobia api." menilik ke belakang, Karin melempar lighter menyala padanya. Efek berantai dari rasa kasihan Haku yang meminta Zabuza menyelamatkan Tenten sukses menggagalkan terulangnya kebakaran tiga belas tahun silam.

"Jangan buat usahaku ini sia-sia. Aku percaya padamu."

Karin memutar bat di tangannya bak baton hanya untuk menggenggamnya kembali. Kesabarannya menipis dan Zabuza belum juga selesai curhat dengan Tenten. Dapat dirasakannya kawan-kawannya ikut merasa tidak sabar. "Tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit, Zabuza? Contohlah Haku! Dia langsung pergi ke HQ ayah setelah kuperintah untuk enyah. Sekarang tinggalkan Tenten sendiri dan susul Haku! Kau hanya mengganggu pemandangan!"

Tenten mendapati kedua bola mata kelam Zabuza menyipit fokus. Alisnya bertaut kesal. Whew, nyatanya tidak semua orang suka Karin. "Kau harus. Keluar. Hidup-hidup."

Tenten tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah."

Berdiri tegak, Zabuza menghentakkan kaki diatas salah satu kayu panjang yang tergeletak di antara lebat rerumputan. Tenten terkesima menyaksikan bagaimana kayu itu terangkat ke udara, menunggu tangan untuk menangkapnya. Zabuza, kayu di tangan ia putar bagai propeller sebelum ditangkap menggunakan satu tangan. "Sebenci-bencinya aku mengatakan ini padamu, Karin-sama." ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'sama'. "Tenten berhak memegang senjata pertahanan diri. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku membantunya, bukan? Kurasa tongkat kayu ini cukup untuk sekedar defense."

Tenten bangkit dari duduknya, ia meringis beberapa saat akibat luka di tubuh. Tangannya mengusap mulut dan hidung dari spiritus. "Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan bare-handed."

Para fan girls bergidik. Tatapan Tenten menyerupai predator. Gerak matanya mengkalkulasi probabilitas offense damage beberapa cewek yang memang menonjol di klub olah raga masing-masing. "Bagaimana?"

Kecuali Karin gerombolan di belakangnya mundur. The weapon mistress has made her point and no one dared to object.

"How confident of you." Karin membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya.

"Hell yeah I am." balas Tenten tak kalah mantap.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan." tanpa kesulitan Zabuza mengoper tongkat kayu kepada Tenten. Betapa kagetnya si panda begitu kayu berpindah tangan ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ternyata kayunya berat.

Zabuza yang menyadari kekagetan Tenten hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Lawanlah mereka dengan kayu itu."

Tenten merintih ketika kepalanya ditekan kebawah kuat-kuat. "Aku percaya kau punya bakat di seni bela diri. Jangan kalah. Kalau kau menang kita akan bertemu lagi."

Komentar Zabuza yang serampangan membuat Tenten tersenyum dan merengut sekaligus. Oke, dia punya potensi. Zabuza terang-terangan menyatakan dia melihat itu. Tapi sekejap kemudian dia meminta agar jangan kalah. Sebenarnya Zabuza ini percaya atau tidak, sih?

"Aduh!" keluhnya, rambutnya kali ini diacak-acak.

"Tugasku hanya sampai sini. Berjuanglah, panda."

Tenten semerta-merta mendongak. Barusan...rasanya seperti de ja vu. Mata coklatnya menatap lekat. "Kita...akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Mata Zabuza melebar, tapi tidak bertahan lama. "Entahlah. Kenapa?"

Tenten menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai berlumpur tempat ia berpijak. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seorang ayah yang tidak pernah kumiliki."

Karin memutar bola mata, merasa mual.

Zabuza menjepit batang hidungnya, mencoba melawan migrain. Tenten menyengir nakal, kembali menatap Zabuza. "Kidding! Aku tidak berharap sedikitpun supaya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, kok! Kan kau yang menghajarku dari awal!" celotehnya sembari tertawa.

Bruk!

Jemari Tenten menari diatas temali ikat rambut, merampas tali pengekang bakpau kepalanya. Ditarik gravitasi, helaian rambut Tenten tergerai di udara dengan anggun, bersanding gemulai bersama gerak cepat tangan yang menyilang-nyilang ikat rambut diantara sela helai dan molekul udara bebas. Tebasan kencang terdengar bersandingan ikatan yang mengerat jerami eboni Tenten.

Dak!

Kayu ditanah kembali berputar beradegan semu menentang gravitasi, meniup pangkal poni Tenten melalui atraksi propeller. Kelima jari kecil namun kuat meremas tongkat kayu tebal itu pada presisi waktu yang tepat, mengarahkan kepalan Tenten ke semuanya tak terkecuali Zabuza.

"Yosh. Yoroshiku, Zabuza-san. Eto...arigato gozaimasu. Jaa ne!"

Semua mata terpana ke arah gadis belia berambut coklat di hadapan mereka. Semangat api weapon mistress KHS sudah kembali. Ia jauh lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. Senyum penuh percaya diri memenuhi wajah dibubuhi darah setengah kering, kedua alisnya turun menambah kesan delinquent. Ah, tidak lupa ia menjilat bagian bibir yang robek.

"Karin, show me what you've got."

Melihatnya Zabuza berbalik, berlalu menyembunyikan senyuman.

Drap!

Karin berlari maju, bat logam di tangan. Matanya menyipit tertekan kerut alis. Murni kebencian memantul di pelupuk matanya. Rombongannya menyusul tapi dengan setengah semangat dibanding Karin sendiri. Bagi mereka sebenarnya konfrontasi begini tidak perlu, tapi sekuat apa sih satu lawan banyak?

Tenten menaikkan ujung mulut. Menganggap remeh itu kesalahan mereka yang kedua.

Tampak jelas niat mereka telah berubah dari mem-bully Tenten jadi cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Ketakutan.

Tenten memasang kuda-kuda. Rasa takut yang jelas itu kesalahan pertama mereka.

Mata Karin membelalak sedikit saat ujung logam bat melaju ke arah Tenten. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi melihat Tenten terluka.

Trak!

Lapisan kayu tongkat melepas suara gemeretak menubruk logam. Meski kayu, tidak gampang baginya untuk patah. Tenten berputar, membawa serta tongkat kayunya menuju Karin. Gadis rambut merah itu mundur mengambil jarak beberapa langkah. Terlambat sedikit, ia dapat terkena ayunan kayu menuju tanah. Sulit dipercaya tapi Karin memiliki reflek tubuh yang bagus.

"I definitely won't lose to you." ujar Karin.

Tenten membalas tatapannya acuh tak acuh. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya tak ia hiraukan. Fokusnya tersita ke deret fan girls di sisi lain tanah kosong sekolah. Mereka berlari ke arah Tenten membawa senjata keahlian masing-masing, berteriak menerjang tirai transparan deru hujan. Tenten bersiaga. Dia terpaksa harus membagi fokusnya jadi dua. Karin, and her gang.

Srrrt...

Damn. Tenten memicing. Matanya kesulitan melihat. Pandangan sekitar jadi kabur...gawat.

Drap!

"!"

Di tengah hantaman hujan bak duri tak pernah berakhir berdiri beberapa lelaki, kehadiran mereka sukses memperlambat gerak fan girls. Salah satu dari mereka berambut merah dan menurut Tenten familiar. Beberapa meter dari pria itu ada pria berambut pirang kuning telur, panjang dan diikat. Di sebelahnya, pria berambut putih, lalu pria berambut hitam dengan banyak jahitan di lengannya. Samar Tenten mengingat siapa saja mereka, tapi sesuatu di otaknya terus mengaburkan fokus daya ingatnya.

"Aku tidak akan maafkan...kalau kalian berani sentuh kohai-ku." Sasori mendesis berbahaya.

Pria berambut kuning yang mengingatkan Tenten pada buah pisang itu menoleh, menimpali peringatan defensif Sasori. "Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan mundur un! Sasori-danna tidak pernah main-main pada siapapun, walau itu perempuan."

"Heheheheh! Kesempatan bersenang-senang tiba. Jashin-sama memang top. Perempuan semua? Bring it on, bitches!"

Si badan penuh jahitan mengerutkan alis pada si rambut putih. "Jaga mulutmu, Hidan. Kita disini dalam posisi gentlemen. Bukan mengumpat."

Karin adalah orang pertama yang menyuarakan pikirannya. "Hei! Apa yang anggota osis lakukan disini?"

Sasori berbalik. Ekspresi stoic mantan ketua klub karate itu teramat dingin, Tenten tidak pernah membayangkan wajah itu bisa lebih stoic lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar kau mau kami datang lebih cepat; kami sibuk mengambil bukti visual atas tindak bullying yang kau inisiasikan ini. Atau tepatnya, 'kalian'." ia sengaja melirik ke arah fan girls yang ketakutan melihat anggota osis muncul. "Video berdurasi tiga menit awal permulaan insiden ini cukup sebagai bukti yang bisa memberatkanmu di pengadilan. Kau pasti sadar hukum perdata untuk hal yang satu ini."

Karin tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap kosong. "Aku tidak peduli. Ayahku punya kekuatan absolut di Konoha. Mencabut tuduhan seperti itu mudah untuk dipatahkan. Kalian," Karin menghunuskan ujung bat ke arah anggota osis dan fan girls. "mundur kalau kalian mau. Tapi dia," ujung bat kali ini menuju Tenten. "Bagianku."

Sasori mengerutkan alis. Gadis ini nekad. "Kau-"

Sret!

Sesosok lengan panjang memotong ucapan Sasori. "Biarkan, Sasori."

"Itachi-san?"

Tenten memicingkan mata lebih lagi. 'Itachi-san?'

"Apa yang membuat imouto-ku digilai fan girls tidak waras seperti kalian ini?" tanyanya dingin, tak ada kesan meminta jawaban disana, bahkan nada bicaranya ke arah retorikal, memerintah dan sarkastik. Tidak bermaksud berlebihan tapi Tenten menahan keinginan bergeming. Itachi-san lebih dingin dari es, dibandingkan dengan Sasuke pun tidak pantas. Sekarang Tenten mengerti kenapa ia diserahi kewajiban mengemban peran wakil ketua osis.

Karin agak terguncang melihat Itachi yang ikut turun ke lapangan. Awalnya ia kaget melihat sosok yang mirip Sasuke muncul, tapi setelah yakin itu bukan si objek obsesi; pujaan hatinya ia merasa agak lega. Lagipula inti dari pemojokan Tenten ini adalah menyingkirkan gadis pengganggu itu agar tidak berani mendekati Sasuke kembali. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa...jawabannya jelas, bukan." Karin membalas tatapan Itachi. "Aku mengaguminya."

Itachi diam beberapa saat sebelum menyatakan pendapatnya tentang jalan pikir Karin. "Kau sadar, kalau tindakanmu ini justru membuat Sasuke muak padamu?"

"Sadar. Sepenuhnya."

Sasori berbisik. "Itachi." singkat, namun jelas apa yang diinginkan Sasori; menyingkir dan biarkan aku meringkus psycho berkedok perempuan belia itu. Jelas terlihat ketidakwarasan-nya dari awal ia menyiram Tenten dengan spiritus; namun jika begitupun, maka para fan girls yang menonton tenang pun masuk kategori yang sama. Intinya?

"Mereka sudah kalap. There's nothing more to it than that."

"Sasori." kata Itachi tenang, kepalanya ia tarik menunduk ke bawah sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa fokusnya kini tertuju hanya pada sang puppeteer. "Akan kuhentikan sebelum kohai kesayanganmu terluka."

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan." hela nafas Sasori terdengar. "Kau meremehkan Karin."

"Setelah kupikir, mungkin ada baiknya kita tunggu Sasuke kesini."

Sasori terhenyak mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan."

"We'll see." Itachi meluruskan kepalanya kembali. Mata onyx terkelambu helaian bulu mata basah nan seksi miliknya sesekali berkedip menatap para fan girls datar, seakan tidak tahu pembelotan hati mereka yang dalam saat ini menari penuh dedikasi terhadap sang Uchiha tertua, meninggalkan Sasuke di urutan kedua. Uchiha memang keren...menurut suara hati naif mereka. Tidak menimbulkan keheranan bagi Tenten yang menyaksikan segalanya ketika Itachi menjatuhkan pandangan padanya; memancing amarah fan-girls-dadakan-Itachi akibat hal yang memang di luar kendali juga dugaan Tenten itu. "Tenten. Kemarilah."

"Eh?"

Clik. Mata merah wine Karin bergulir tajam ke samping. Sekecil apapun gerakan tertangkap jelas mata elang Karin. Semuanya terasa begitu lambat dan damai sampai...

Trak!

Seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke adegan sepersekian detik itu. Waktu seolah terhenti kala kaki Tenten menghujam tanah berlumpur mendahului siraman air hujan membasahi bumi. Dentuman ibu pertiwi menjalar hingga ujung sepatu Deidara bermeter jauhnya. Tulang kaki Tenten bergemeretakan menahan beban yang tanpa peringatan menimpa. Bulu matanya menyentuh permukaan pipi dalam ekspresi kewalahan. Kedua lengannya membeku di momen ini seraya membentangkan kayu pemberian Zabuza ke langit. Di atas kepala Tenten sekelebat bayangan berambut panjang merah menebaskan tongkat pemukul kepadanya tepat bersamaan diangkatnya tongkat kayu.

"!"

Zraaak! Tenten terhempas dorongan pemukul Karin. Kakinya memijak lumpur, melemparnya jatuh tersungkur bercipratan lumpur dan rumput basah. Rintihannya terdengar pilu begitu kepalanya menghantam tanah, entah bagaimana lumpur di sela-sela rambut eboni Tenten melumasi ikat rambut hingga terlepas menebar jejaring kecoklatan ke mana saja tidak terkecuali wajahnya. Barulah ia buka matanya ketika ia baru sadar pergelangan kakinya tak dapat digerakkan dan melihat ujung pemukul aluminium Karin berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter dari dahinya. Sisanya tidak begitu jelas tapi Tenten mengenali warna merah itu.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

Deg.

"Kh..." Sasori melangkah maju. Itachi menahannya lagi, membuat Sasori menggeretakkan gigi. "Itachi-san..."

"Kubilang tunggu." tekan Itachi, masih dengan komposur cool ala Uchiha.

"Hoi, kita apakan cewek-cewek ini? Masa Tenten saja yang bersenang-senang?" celetuk Hidan yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan.

Kakuzu merengut. "Kubilang kita perlihatkan saja video bukti aksi merusak mereka kepada orang tuanya, lalu minta uang ganti rugi dan uang tutup mulut. Sekali tepuk dua nyamuk."

Deidara nge-sweatdropped mendengar percakapan sepihak Kakuzu. Dasar bendahara OSIS lintah darat KHS. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah duo ababil itu. "Ya, ya. Lakukan itu dan giring mereka pergi dari sini. Cepat."

Deru lengking ketakutan fan girls membahana. Mereka serentak memohon Hidan dan Kakuzu agar jangan melapor kepada orang tua mereka, namun nihil. Bak peternak ayam potong menggiring masuk kandang ayam ternaknya untuk dibawa ke rumah jagal esok hari Hidan dan Kakuzu menakut-nakuti fan girls hingga mereka mau mundur dari medan tempur Karin. Satu persatu fan girls mengambil langkah seribu dibawah kerasnya hujaman air hujan beserta senjata masing-masing. Beberapa yang merupakan antek Karin saling bertukar pandang serba salah, memperdebatkan loyalitas dengan yang bersangkutan dalam diam. Mereka tahu mengangkat kaki dari kekacauan yang Karin rintis bisa berakibat fatal.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat jalan!" perintah Deidara agak keras melihat beberapa fan girls masih tinggal di tempat melawan arus barisan menuju area teduh sekolah. Mereka terlonjak kaget. Ketakutan, terbata mereka ucapkan kata-kata maaf sebelum tanpa pikir panjang membaur jadi satu bersama lainnya. Si rambut jagung menggeleng tak habis pikir. Belum sanggup hidup tanpa orang tua sudah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Bercita-cita jadi kriminal, bu?

Itachi melirik arloji rolex di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke telat dari jadwal nih. Calon ahli waris Uchiha Group macam apa yang datang di saat kritis saja tidak sanggup? Ia menggelengkan kepala, membawa tangannya menyusuri kelembaban pekat lautan alang-alang onyx basah. "Karin, hentikan sekarang juga. Aku yakin aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu tentang hukuman skors dari sekolah, bukan?"

Sang empunya nama mengedutkan kelopak mata hampa. "Kau berisik sekali, senpai." desisnya. "Ini sudah menjadi urusan pribadi. Dan kusarankan kalau kau ingin menghentikanku, lakukanlah sekarang juga. Karena…"

Trak!

Tergopoh-gopoh kepayahan, Tenten mengeratkan genggamannya di kayu. Sepersekian detik. Dalam sepersekian detik Karin mematahkan serangan Tenten. Sebenarnya, seberapa jauh kemampuan tersembunyi Karin?

"…aku akan menang." bisiknya. Ada nada misterius melumuri kalimat yang ia tuturkan dan Tenten tidak suka itu. Berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangannya, Tenten tahu Karin tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu; menangkal ayunan kayu dengan pemukul. Sekilas posisi bertahan mereka mengingatkan dirinya akan dua ksatria tengah bertarung. Bedanya, mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian zirah. Mereka juga tidak saling menghunuskan pedang.

Mata coklat brownies Tenten melebar; dan disanalah kesalahan fatal ia lakukan. Gerakan luwes Karin mendadak menjadi terlalu cepat bagi penglihatan si panda. Panik, ia tarik kedua kakinya bergerak bersamaan dengan koordinasi yang sangat kurang sinkron dengan otaknya yang berkabut. Sebenarnya ia tahu kondisinya sekarang isn't the best of all. Tapi jika ingin harga dirinya utuh sebagai wanita, Tenten harus-

Shit!

Bugh!

Kalau bola mata bisa menggelinding keluar dari kantungnya berada, mungkin semacam itulah yang Tenten rasakan menjalari syaraf matanya. Ia berusaha menghindar, tapi Karin membaca gerakan Tenten dan mengambil kesempatan di depan mata…

Gusrak! Sraaaaak!

…untuk menyambar bahu gadis itu menggunakan ujung pemukul baseball dari aluminium kepunyaannya. Mata Tenten terbelalak kalut akibat shock trauma sakit yang tengah melanda otot bahunya. Ia yakin mendengar samar geseran tulang selangka bahu kiri. Tidak sampai dua detik raungan Tenten meletus.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Itachi!" Sasori membentak Uchiha kakak di depannya. "Sudah cukup, kan? !"

Itachi menatap datar. Ia tidak hiraukan kegusaran Sasori. "Belum."

Sasori mencoba menerobos paksa barikade Itachi, dadanya membentur lengan sang Uchiha. Rahangnya beradu. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan logikamu…" ia menggeretakkan giginya. "Sekarang dia sudah tersungkur tidak berdaya, Itachi. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu?" sindir Sasori sembari sengaja menyeret gadis berambut eboni beberapa meter jauhnya dari posisi mereka berdiri menjadi topic 'perbincangan' mereka. Bisa dilihat jelas sarkasmenya? Ya, Sasori memang sebegitu peduli dengan kohai-nya itu. Kohai yang mengerang kesakitan di tengah lapangan berlumpur itu? Yeah. Tragis.

"Kukira kau cukup pandai untuk tidak mempertanyakan kebijakanku, Sasori."

"Aku memang tidak sepintar kau, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kita harus menghentikan kegilaan ini."

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Sikap sok tenang itu membuat Sasori muak. "Belum."

"Aah…agh…aaah…!" erang Tenten. Tiap erangan selalu lebih keras, lebih pilu dari erangan sebelumnya. Air mata tidak bisa dipungkiri meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa hambar lumpur dan asin air mata memenuhi mulutnya yang membuka. Seolah ada mike yang membesarkan volume suara tersiksanya, raungan Tenten menjadi semakin melengking hingga batas kapasitas tampung pita suara. Akibatnya suaranya menjadi parau menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar.

"Itachi." Sasori mendesak.

"Apa kau tuli, Sasori?"

"Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu olehmu." Balasnya sengit. "You're the one who won't see what is before your very own eyes. She's agonizing, for god's sake."

Itachi menggulirkan pandangannya. "I'm aware of that."

Deidara menyaksikan pergumulan antara Tenten dengan lumpur yang memegangi bahunya kesakitan dalam diam. Ia sudah menahan diri sedari tadi dari keinginan impulsif untuk mendatangi Itachi dan memukul wajah tampan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan olehnya…? Sejauh ini, Tenten terlihat dominan sebagai korban pertarungan tidak imbang ini. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar Hidan dan Kakuzu berselisih tentang Jashin dan uang. Deidara menghela nafas. Duo zombie yang tidak berguna.

Langkah mendekat kaki Karin terdengar kasar di telinga Tenten. Tapi dia hanya bisa terus berteriak kesakitan dalam penderitaannya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Air mata terus mengalir. Sial. Sial, sial, sial, sial! Kenapa dia bisa lengah? Ini kesalahan fatal yang belum pernah ia buat dan paling buruk. Definitely the worst mistake ever. Her pride is hurting. Harga dirinya sebagai wakil ketua klub karate tercoreng. Tubuhnya mati rasa karena rasa sakit yang berpusat di bahu kiri. Sakit…rasanya seperti mau mati saja.

"Aaaah….huwaaaaaah…"

Karin menghunuskan pemukulnya kearah Tenten di tanah, hampir meyentuhnya dengan ujung pemukul. "Checkmate."

"Graaaah…a…h…huaaaaa…!"

Deidara meringis mendengar lengkingan suara Tenten. Jelas sudah, Tenten tidak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Sasori menatap Itachi. "Itachi. Kumohon."

"Harus berapa kali aku memberitahumu, Sasori?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat singkirkan lenganmu itu atau-"

"Itachi! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? !"

Semua kepala menoleh kearah teriakan berasal. Suara itu terdengar dingin namun ada unsur panik serta amarah menyelimuti. Mata onyx identik seperti milik Itachi melotot tidak percaya dari antara helai poni hitam yang jatuh ke bawah karena dibasahi hujan. Alisnya berkerut marah. Keseluruhan penampilannya tidak tampak seperti ia yang biasanya tampil selalu keren di mata para fans-nya. Tapi ia masih memiliki kharisma khas Uchiha padanya. Karin tidak dapat berkata-kata lain melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana selain nama yang terucap dari bibirnya yang kedinginan karena dihujam hujan tanpa henti. "S-sasuke-kun…?"

Tenten memicingkan matanya kearah ia mendengar suara yang juga sangat familiar baginya itu. Raungannya masih terus berkoar. 'Sasuke…?'

Sasuke meruncingkan kedutan matanya penuh benci. "Kau…Karin.'

"Ah." desah Itachi melihat kehadiran adiknya. "Kau terlambat."

Sasuke menoleh dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Itachi. "Apa maksudmu? ! Kau sendiri sedang apa sementara aku tidak ada? ! Membiarkan psikopat itu menghabisi Tenten? !"

Karin dan hampir semua penonton terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dia yang biasanya cool, heartless, tidak peduli siapapun itu…sejak kapan memiliki emosi terhadap Tenten? Something is surely up. Sasuke tidak luput menyadari itu tapi ada hal yang lebih penting. Raungan Tenten masih belum berhenti dan justru semakin parah. "Karin, kuminta kau enyah sekarang." perintahnya, mencoba menahan amarah.

Karin menjatuhkan pandangannya ke Tenten di tanah. Emosinya entah kenapa tidak meluap-luap seperti tadi. Ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, sesuatu yang baru. Hatinya terasa dingin ditelan perasaan baru itu. "Kau dengar itu?" gumamnya.

Tenten masih terus terisak meraung saat ia mencoba memahami pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Sasuke…Sasuke yang kukagumi datang kemari, hanya demi…kau?" ucapnya, lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Meski setengah tidak fokus karena rasa sakit yang menghujam Tenten bisa mendeteksi rasa jijik tersirat di tutur kata Karin. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan repot-repot datang untuk Tenten dan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya melalui ekspresi wajah cool…dan ucapan singkat seorang Uchiha…semerta demi perempuan di hadapannya ini?

"Gadis itu sudah kehilangan kendali atas rasio dan tindakannya." komentar Anko. Deidara yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk. "Benar."

"Wuah? !" Deidara terlonjak kaget. "A-anko-sensei? ! Sejak kapan, un? !"

Anko menatap Deidara dengan alis diangkat. "Kau bicara seolah aku mendadak muncul entah dari mana."

Sweatdrop besar melayang di kepala kuning Deidara. "Tapi memang begitu, kan, un…"

Anko menggulirkan pandangannya. 'Kau sebaiknya muncul di saat yang tepat, Kakashi…'

Karin memainkan pemukulnya, menimang-nimang seakan itu benda kesayangannya. "Dia membenciku…karena kau."

"Karin…apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Jatuhkan pemukul itu sekarang!" perintah Anko.

"Sasori…dia perempuan. Do you mind?"

"Kh…dari awal kau memang tidak berniat membiarkanku meringkus Karin, kan, Itachi?"

Sret.

Semua orang menangkap gerakan Karin. Di tangan kanannya terhunus pemukul, gerakannya lunglai. Was-was dalam hati, semua berharap Karin akan menyerah dan menjatuhkan senjatanya. Semua terasa begitu lambat sampai Karin berbisik diantara desiran hujan, ia menurunkan volume suara hingga hanya Tenten yang dapat menangkap dengar.

"Semua…gara-gara kamu."

Drap! Sasuke dan Anko berderap maju beriringan. "Dimana Kakashi? !"

"Dia punya alasannya sendiri!"

"He better has a really damn good reason to make us wait!"

"Percayalah, Kakashi selalu punya!"

Genggaman Karin di sekitar pemukul bertambah erat. Tirai dari helai rambut merah yang dialiri air hujan menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. "Semuanya…"

"Karin!"

'Apa…'

"Hah…kh…huah…" desah Tenten. Mata brownies-nya membuka meski anggota tubuh lainnya tak dapat ia gerakkan. Pandangannya menjadi kabur seperti kaca jendela yang mengembun.

"Tenten! Bangun!" seru Anko.

'Anko…sensei?'

Pikiran Tenten mendadak menjadi gaduh. Firasat buruk melanda. Karin…dimana dia? Jangan-jangan dia-

"Semuanya gara-gara…kamu…"

Jantung Tenten berhenti sekilas. Kemerahan di depannya itu...tidak.

'Aku…tidak bisa bergerak…'

Ujung jemari Tenten perlahan meremas permukaan lumpur. Dia harus melarikan diri-bukan, melawan. Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau berdiri saja ia tidak bisa?

'Suaraku…tidak mau keluar…'

"_**Semuanya gara-gara kamu!"**_

Telinga Tenten, meski terganggu oleh syarafnya yang sedang tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya hapal betul bunyi pemukul aluminium Karin ketika bilah besi itu merobek udara dengan kecepatan penuh. Protes oleh instingnya yang memerintah Tenten untuk beringsut dari sana tidak bisa lagi ia dengar begitu tubuhnya menanti pasrah apa yang akan menghampiri inderanya;

**Pain.**

DUAK!

"Tidak!"

.

Zabuza terlonjak dari posisinya terlelap. Matanya terbuka dan firasat buruk menghinggapinya. Mendadak bayangan akan Tenten, gadis yang baru saja ia kenal itu menghantui ingatannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Zabuza-san?" tanya Haku khawatir.

.

"Hah…"

Bruk. Pemukul aluminium Karin terjatuh ke tanah. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Dalam interval waktu pemukul sampai ke kepala Tenten, tidak mungkin ada hal yang bisa lebih cepat melebihi…pemukulnya…

"Ka…kau…"

"Are you happy now….Karin?"

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya sampai ia berhenti sama sekali. "Kakashi…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Deidara melihat kaget sosok berambut silver yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"The hero's back."

Di tengah lapangan penuh lumpur, sensei berambut silver itu berdiri di hadapan Karin dengan wajah stoic. Darah mengalir dari dahinya membentuk semacam patahan di permukaan kulitnya yang putih. Mata berwarna berbeda miliknya memantulkan kebencian mendalam melihat Tenten tersungkur tak berdaya di tengah lapangan. Dan kebencian itu ia arahkan seutuhnya kepada Karin. Baju kemeja Kakashi basah kuyup sebagaimana semua baju partisipan adegan bullying Tenten. Punuk-punuk jemari tangannya memutih karena mengepal.

"Apa memukulku…memberimu kepuasan yang sama seperti ketika kau memukul Tenten?"

Deg.

'Suara itu…sensei…?'

.

…_and they say, a hero is someone who comes late. But when he arrives, he wipes away your doubts, your deepest fear. And what remains is endless faith on what our future might become. And yet, we are unsure of what the future has for us…but you know as long as the hero is near, everything's gonna be alright.  
._

A/N: sedikit informasi, quote diatas adalah punya author. No copy, ya. Kalau ada yang mau pakai, put me in as a credit. #digampar hehe, see you in next chapter! And don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Fantasi Liar : arigato gozaimasu! Saya sudah berusaha untuk cepat-cepat meng-update dan ini dia…

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : makasih banyak atas sarannya Na…I appreciated it! Author memang nggak terlalu ngerti panggilan kakak adik dalam bahasa jepang, jadi koreksi dari Na sangat bermanfaat. Stay tuned, ya.

Shiranui Miyuki : makasihmakasih! Hubungan sasori dgn tenten akan dikupas tuntas di chapter ini…gomen yah, telat update-nya!

Zoroutecchi: ._. itu…pain dalam bahasa inggris yg artinya rasa sakit eh dek, maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa

(blank) : waduh, nggak ada namanya -_-" misterius banget. Arigato nee…ini chapter yg ditunggu…

Panda Kunoichi: sampai ada dua review dari panda-chan. But I love it. Soal sasugay…cari tahu sendiri…#plak

master tsukuyomi: kira-kira sekarang, master ._.v #takutdi-tsukuyomi

KiYu desu: ini update-annya kiyu desu! My loyal reader ever :*

._. #bingungmaubilangapa  
mmm…happy reading? #plak and…don't forget to review…plis. Meski romance dan fluff ditunda sampai chapter depan-uhuk-saya minta kesabarannya…#tundukhormat. Kali ini beneran deh, chap depan bakal ada fluff dan romance-nya. Suerrr…suerr…

.

"S-sensei?"

Anko tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Karin untuk mengakhiri rasa kagetnya dengan terus berlari melalui Sasuke yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Mata fokus ke arah Karin, Anko memanfaatkan sepersekian detik dimana ia dan Sasuke berpapasan untuk meminta persetujuan. "Do you mind?" Sasuke tidak merespon.

Adegan berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat bahkan Karin sendiri sedikit terdisorientasi mendapati kalung di lehernya direnggut, diputar mengelilingi lehernya berlawanan arah jarum jam, menyebabkan lehernya tercekik. Leher jenjang Karin tak ayal menegang karenanya; tapi belum selesai sampai disitu. Secara naluriah manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang tanggap akan segala rangsangan, begitu pula Karin. Karena itu, begitu merasa lehernya tergores permukaan tali bandul berpendan kunci milik Tenten lumrah kalau dia langsung meraih kedua tangannya, bersedia membela diri. Tapi yang tidak ia perkirakan ialah gerak mengunci Anko digunakan padanya. Kedua tangan Karin semerta-merta lumpuh terbelenggu kepiawaian Anko mematikan gerakan gadis itu. Karin menggeram kesakitan saat Anko menarik bandul kalung yang melingkari lehernya kuat-kuat, mengurangi keleluasaannya bernafas.

"Apa-"

Bruk!

Lenguhan berat Karin terdengar diantara tumpukan rumput berlumpur tempat wajahnya mendarat secara tidak anggun. Rutukan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tersensor adonan tanah, mengubahnya menjadi gumaman inaudibel tanpa siapapun berniat mencoba memahaminya.

Grep!

Ekspresi stoic Sasuke bertahan di tempatnya bersemayam meski kunci Tenten telah berpindah tangan padanya. Anko menurunkan tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengoper kunci ke Sasuke, kali ini memusatkan fokusnya ke menahan Karin tetap di atas tanah. Tanpa sebarangpun tanda merasakan sesuatu terpancar di wajahnya ia buka kepalan tangannya perlahan. Tetes air hujan yang masih membasahi bumi menetes dari ujung-ujung tipis helai rambut onyx, menitikkan air ke permukaan logam kunci juga string. Mata onyx Sasuke menyipit. Logam jenis ini terakhir dibuat sejak beberapa ratus tahun lalu, terbuat dari bijih besi langka dan mahal. Umur dari komponen penyusun logamnya mendekati tahun kapal legendaris dalam sejarah yang mengangkat sauh dan tenggelam di tahun yang sama. Titanic. Kenapa sebuah kunci biasa terbuat dari bahan semahal dan selangka itu?

Greb!

Mata onyx Sasuke beralih ke arah sumber suara. Entah kenapa dia tidak terkejut melihat Kakashi menarik kasar kerah aniki-nya. Leher Itachi tertekuk ke belakang, badannya sedikit terangkat di udara. Pasif, ekspresi Itachi tidak berubah meski ia pun tidak menyangka Kakashi akan menyerang demikian. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui alasan dari perilaku ofensif Kakashi, namun kalaupun tidak, ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan...Itachi...?"

Itachi menggulirkan bola matanya. Dari kejauhan ia menangkap Deidara dan Sasori menghampiri Tenten. "Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me." bisik Kakashi, auranya berbahaya. Bola mata berbeda warna Kakashi menyipit dibawah tekanan kerutan alisnya. Tatapan dingin. "Karin could've killed Tenten."

"..."

Memasukkan kalung kunci itu di kantongnya, Sasuke mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan gaya cool ala Uchiha ia memandangi kedua pria di hadapannya. "Kakashi." ucapnya singkat, tapi ia yakin Kakashi mengerti yang ia maksudkan.

Dengan darah masih mengalir deras membentuk tirai merah dari dahi sebelah kiri, Kakashi mempertahankan posisinya. Perih yang mendera bercampur hujaman air hujan tidak lagi ia rasakan. Lebih tepatnya, ia mati rasa. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ia cintai hampir saja terbunuh. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi...melihat tubuh Tenten terkapar di tengah lapangan tanpa ada tanda ia masih hidup tadi...Kakashi ingin sekali membunuh siapapun dalang di balik semua ini. Detak jantungnya serasa terhenti. Aliran darahnya seakan membeku. Sampai ketika jemari mungil kepunyaan gadis itu bergerak perlahan. Setelah itu semua menjadi tidak jelas bagi Kakashi, dan ketika sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan Karin, menerima serangan murid kelas sepuluh entah sepuluh berapa berambut merah tersebut. Dan rentetan kalimat mengalir bebas dari bibirnya.

'Apa memukulku…memberimu kepuasan yang sama seperti ketika kau memukul Tenten?'

Tep!

Kedua kaki Itachi kembali menapak bumi. Kakashi menggeram dengan suara pelan, meski Itachi dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya sebelum ia beranjak menghampiri sosok terkapar Tenten yang kini berpindah tempat ke pangkuan Sasori. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, batinnya masih diselimuti amarah teredam. Yang terpenting sekarang Tenten selamat. Tanpa menoleh Kakashi tidak mengindahkan tatapan dalam yang Itachi arahkan padanya.

"Aku berharap lebih darinya, kau tahu."

Sasuke menghela nafas seraya memutar bola mata mendengar aniki-nya berbicara. Semakin lama ia semakin bersikap menyebalkan seperti Uchiha Fugaku.

Langkah Kakashi terhenti. Ia angkat dagunya tinggi. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Tangannya ia biarkan mengepal sesuka hati. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara saat ini baginya untuk bisa menyalurkan kemarahan yang perlahan menyeruak dada. Memejamkan mata, Kakashi menolak membiarkan Itachi menyulut amarahnya. "Tenten…memang lebih dari yang kau harapkan."

"Hn."

Tidak ingin keadaan berubah jadi lebih tegang lagi Sasuke menghampiri sensei-nya. "Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Merespon komentar Itachi hanya akan membuatmu lepas kontrol." tandasnya cepat. "Siapa bilang dia membuatku lepas kontrol?" elak Kakashi pelan. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka betapa persisnya dia sekarang dengan ayah kalian." komentarnya agak kasar, mengetahui Sasuke sependapat dengannya meskipun hanya dalam hati. Kali ini ia betul-betul bergegas menghampiri Tenten.

Pandangan Kakashi melembut melihat sosok tak berdaya Tenten di pangkuan Sasori. Rambutnya terurai, mungkin efek dari perjuangannya melawan Karin. Ekspresi kesakitan tampak dari bagaimana dahinya berkerut di dalam ketidaksadarannya. …what? Kakashi spontan berlutut di sebelah Sasori. Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Belum terlontar keingintahuannya,-emang dasar Sasori-nya yang cenayang-maka didahului lah Kakashi. "Dia baru saja pingsan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa karena bertarung dalam kondisi yang tidak fit, atau memang demamnya diperparah hujan."

"Demam?"

"Iya. Demam." Sasori meletakkan tangannya di dahi Tenten untuk menunjukkan kebenaran dari teorinya, melewatkan ekspresi kaget bin cemburu Kakashi. "Sepertinya demam baru-baru ini. Sebenarnya normal saja, tapi karena dia terus menerus diguyur hujan…" Sasori tanpa sadar menghentikan kata-katanya di tengah jalan.

'…_aku tidak apa-apa, loh, Sasori-kun. Aku kan kuat.'_

'_Tenten…kau tidak perlu pura-pura kuat, ada aku.'_

'_Apa itu yang orang tuaku bilang agar kau sampaikan padaku disaat aku lemah?'_

'_Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.'_

'_Demam seperti ini, sih…sebentar juga sembuh…'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Aku dengar demam bisa merenggut nyawa, lho. Apa dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku di surga?'_

'_Tenten. Hentikan.'_

'_Ahahaha…kalau memang benar, tolong bilang pada om dan tante aku bersyukur dibesarkan oleh kalian, ya…'_

Tanpa peringatan, Sasori mendadak berdiri, Tenten di dekapannya. Kakashi dan Deidara terlonjak di tempat mereka berlutut. "S-sasori-danna, un?" seru Deidara kaget. Kakashi terlalu cemburu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Paha Tenten yang mengkilap, baju seragam yang tembus pandang, wajah moe Tenten yang terlelap…akan dinikmati oleh Sasori! Tidaaaak…

"Gawat…" gumam Sasori, tidak terlalu jelas.

"Gawat apa, Sasori?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah berdiri, tangan twitching ingin merenggut tubuh mungil di dekapan Sasori. Tahan, Kakashi!

Wajah serius Sasori membuat perasaan Deidara tidak enak. "Aku lupa…demam sedikit saja, bisa berbahaya bagi Tenten. Sejak kecil dia memang lemah terhadap penyakit sepele seperti demam atau flu." terangnya.

Alis Kakashi mengkerut. "Sejak kecil?"

"Yang benar? Bukannya yang harus dikhawatirkan itu bahu kanannya?" tanya Deidara, menginterupsi Kakashi.

"Bahu kanannya-entahlah, aku hanya memeriksa sebentar. Tidak terlalu serius…tapi aku tidak pasti."

"Biar aku yang memeriksa dulu. Pertama-tama berikan Tenten padaku."

…

Sasori dan Deidara memandangi Kakashi dengan ekspresi melecehkan yang terang-terangan berkata orang-mesum-memanfaatkan-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan-nih. Terang saja Kakashi kelabakan. "Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu, hei. Aku belum selesai bicara." Kakashi mendehem-dehem, mencoba menelan rasa malu karena tewak. "Sasori, kau punya akses untuk membawa kunci semua ruangan di KHS, bukan?' Sasori mengangguk. "Deidara, kau masih harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Dan aku yakin kau tidak terlalu mengerti soal check up tubuh perempuan, bukan?" Deidara mengangguk meski dia mengerutkan dahi. "Well…kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu sementara aku dan Sasori memeriksa Tenten di UKS sekolah. Sasori perlu mencari kunci dan membukakan pintu sementara aku menggendong Tenten kesana. Are we clear?"

"Hei, apa kau mengatakan kalau kau bisa memeriksa tubuh perempuan, sensei, un?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan membaca Icha-Icha-maksudku, buku kedokteran. Lagipula, aku juga terlatih dalam penyelamatan pertama keadaan darurat seperti ini."

"…nih."

Bruk!

Kakashi langsung memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang nyaris terjatuh bersama gadis di dekapannya. Mata onyx-nya ia tutup, menampakkan luka terukir di permukaan kelopaknya. "Sasori?"

Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Deidara di belakang, mata merah pudar menatap datar dari samping. "Let's get going. After all, sensei…"

"…ya?"

Sasori memutar kepalanya supaya Kakashi tidak dapat melihat seringai licik. "…aku tidak tahan melihatmu menatap cemburu padaku terus-menerus."

.

"Baiknya kau renungkan apa yang sudah kau perbuat; merusak properti sekolah, membuat kerusuhan, dan bullying. Kau harusnya bersyukur jika nanti kepala sekolah tidak memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah." tandas Anko kepada muridnya. Murid yang jauh dari sebutan favorit. Yeah…

Karin meludah ke tanah,mengeluarkan lumpur dari dalam mulut. Rambutnya terburai dan terekspos lumpur. "Ya, seolah aku peduli."

Suara nge-bass, rendah dan menggelitik. "…well, you should."

Bahu Karin mengerdik. Ia menoleh lambat, kedua alis turun membuat ekspresi tidak nyaman bercampur takut. "S…sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Karin dingin. Lebih dingin dari biasanya, bibir seksi itupun terlihat seperti sengaja ditekan bersamaan membentuk garis lurus. Belum lagi kesan kuat yang ditinggalkan rambut onyx-nya yang layu membingkai garis tegas wajah piktorikal Sasuke. Ia semakin mirip dengan Itachi. "…you make me sick."

"!" untuk pertama kalinya, dan mungkin terakhir, Karin menunjukkan wajah tidak terima terhadap Sasuke. Rahangnya beradu. "…we, fan girls in common, you mean? Kami semua membuatmu muak?"

Sasuke berbalik hendak beranjak, sebelum mengucapkan kalimat penutup, "Cukup lama juga untuk membuat kalian sadar."

Anko terkesiap sesaat ketika peganggannya di bahu Karin terlepas. Gadis itu berhasil mematahkan kunci Anko di tengah meluapnya rasa terhina, membuat wanita berambut gelap itu harus mengejar Karin, dan berhasil. "Karin, tetap dimana kau berada." perintahnya sembari memegangi kedua bahu Karin.

Karin mengeratkan gigi gemas. "…jadi segitu berharganya Tenten di matamu, eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berhenti bersamaan Anko memandangi Karin kebingungan. Alisnya berkerut, otak jeniusnya menemui jalan buntu mengenai apa maksud dari perkataan pertanyaan Karin. "Excuse me?"

"Kau menempuh sejauh ini hanya demi memastikan keselamatan gadis itu, bukan?" seru Karin dengan nada suara lebih lantang. Wajahnya memerah. "Maaf kalau aku kasar, tapi gadis itu sudah punya Neji!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi genuinely confused. Anko menyusul.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" Karin memutar bola matanya setengah pasrah. "Jangan bilang padaku kau tidak melihat caranya memandang bocah Hyuuga itu!"

"Tunggu dulu." akhirnya Sasuke berbalik, tertarik rasa penasaran dengan apa yang Karin sedang coba untuk utarakan. "Sejak kapan topik pembicaraan kita berubah ke Neji…dari kau?"

"Apa yang aku coba katakan adalah sia-sia saja kau menyukai si panda itu!"

Deg.

Anko melempar pandangan ke Sasuke,rasa was-was menyelimutinya. Kata-kata Karin agak kelewatan. Bagaimana Sasuke akan menyikapinya?

"…"

"Kalaupun kau mengelak dari ini…aku melihat tatapanmu saat kau mencium rambutnya."

"!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Yang mengetahui secara pasti kejadian waktu itu hanyalah seisi kelas Kakashi; minus wali kelas mesum itu sendiri. Gossip yang beredar pun melenceng dari yang sebenarnya…tapi kalau Karin mengklaim dia melihatnya sendiri, berarti cuma satu hal. "Yang menyebarkan gossip itu jangan-jangan…"

Karin mengangkat dagu mantap. "…itu aku."

.

Setelah membukakan pintu, Sasori memberi jalan untuk Kakashi membaringkan Tenten di kasur UKS. Benar saja, dengan keadaan Tenten yang sekarang cover kasur langsung bersimbah air hujan dan tercoreng lumpur. Sasori hanya menghela nafas membayangkan ia yang harus membereskan kekacauan ini nantinya. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Keadaan Tenten."

"Oh? Ah." gumam Kakashi agak panik. Mukanya sedikit memerah. "Yah…begini…"

"?" Sasori memperhatikan memerahnya muka Kakashi. "Kau baik-baik saja, sensei?"

Kakashi memalingkan pandangan. Ia menggaruk lehernya. "Umm…aku tahu kau menganggapku mesum tapi...bisakah kau berbalik sementara aku membuka seragam Tenten?"

…

"Hoi." desis Sasori berbahaya, matanya menyolot ke arah Kakashi sementara kedua tangannya memegang tali tambang yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya.

"Wuah! Aku tidak sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kok!" belanya seraya mengangkat kedua tangan. "Ini perlu; kita tidak bisa memeriksa tubuh manusia dengan adanya sesuatu menghalangi; pakaian, aksesoris, alat bantu kesehatan dan semacamnya selalu dikesampingkan menjelang pemeriksaan di unit gawat darurat. Untuk itu-mpf!"

Sasori mendesis, tangannya melempar handuk ke muka Kakashi. "Tutupi dengan handuk itu."

Kakashi memandangi handuk di kedua tangannya. Ditutupi dengan handuk? Sasori berbalik, pipinya ikut memerah. "Kita tidak boleh mengambil resiko dia masuk angin; lucuti juga pakaian dalamnya."

Kakashi refleks memegangi hidungnya. Oh, tidak…mimisannya jangan sekarang!

.

Sasuke memandangi Karin tidak percaya. "Kenapa…"

Jawaban gadis itu sederhana. "Aku tidak terima."

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke." Anko memperingatkan bocah Uchiha itu. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau debat ini terus dibiarkan, Sasuke akan kehilangan kendali. Bukan secara fisik, namun secara verbal. Jika itu terjadi, Karin akan semakin memperparah keadaan juga. "Karin, ikut denganku."

"Kau membuat kerusuhan…dan menempatkan Tenten dalam bahaya hanya karena cemburu?"

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

"Karin!" Anko menarik paksa bahu gadis berambut merah itu, memaksanya berdiri mengikuti arah Anko beranjak. Karin menggeram. Mau tidak mau ia menurut.

Tapi tampaknya Sasuke belum selesai dengan apapun itu yang ia ingin ketahui. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Karin menyempatkan untuk menoleh. Melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke membawa senyum aneh di bibir Karin. Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas tapi adegan itu mengingatkannya akan adegan dalam film sekuel twilight dimana vampire berambut merah yang mengincar Bella menoleh ketika merasa dirinya diikuti. Kepelikan terpantul di wajah Victoria sama seperti Karin. "Kuharap kau ingat hal ini baik-baik, Sasuke-kun; apa yang dapat orang lakukan demi orang yang disukainya bisa mengejutkan. Aku pun tidak akan kaget…dengan apa yang mungkin kau lakukan beberapa saat ke depan."

"Kau melupakan beberapa hal." Sasuke mengacuhkan protes Anko dan menghampiri Karin. "Aku bukan seorang yang fanatik sepertimu. Dan tidak akan pernah jadi seseorang yang demikian. Kedua…"

"Ayo." sergah Anko, berpikiran Sasuke tidak akan berhenti membuat drama bersama Karin kecuali dia menyeret Karin keluar dari situ. "Kau berisik sekali, sensei! Setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir!" bentak sang gadis berambut merah itu, tergopoh akibat tenaga tarikan Anko. "Jaga mulutmu! Kau kira kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah?" bentak Anko balik, yang secara ajaib berhasil membuat Karin diam. Karena takut? Atau terkejut? Yang mana saja.

Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa di tempatnya berdiri semenjak Karin telah dibawa pergi Anko. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tapi kosong. "…kedua…" bisiknya lirih seraya menjatuhkan pandangan ke untaian temali besi yang ia genggam. Keberadaan itachi yang mendekat pun tak ia gubris, terlalu tenggelam di lautan simpang-siur lamunan. "…aku…tidak menyukai Tenten…kan…?"

"Kalimat interogatif bermakna hanya satu hal; kau meragu."

Sasuke hanya mampu terus memandangi kunci di telapak tangan. Bibir basahnya terbuka sedikit sebagai indikasi adanya keinginan untuk menanggapi. Tapi…apa?

"Hn." Itachi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar terpikat."

"…entahlah, Itachi."

.

Kakashi mabuk. Ya, terribly drunk.

"Sensei?" panggil Sasori dari sisi kasur yang sebelah kiri. Ia terpaksa berhenti dari kegiatannya membersihkan rambut Tenten dari lumpur menggunakan air hangat di baskom berhubung apa yang dilihatnya.

"Uh…huh…"

"…apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menciumi rambut Tenten?"

…

"Sasori…dia memiliki wangi shampoo yang tak ada duanya…" Kakashi mencoba beralasan, rambut coklat eboni panjang di tangan ia elus dengan pipinya. "…dan luar biasa lembut…"

"Kalau kau sebegitu mendambakan rambut halus nan wangi, bukannya bermaksud mengganggu apa yang tengah kau lakukan; aku bisa jamin kalau rambutku," Sasori menunjuk kepalanya yang tertutup rerumputan merah darah, "sama halus dan wangi seperti Tenten. Karena kami menggunakan shampoo yang sama."

Kakashi membatu. Aaa…apa Sasori bermaksud membiarkan Kakashi mengelus-elus pipi memakai rambut merahnya? Kakashi sontak melanjutkan kerjanya menyisir jemari di antara helai rambut Tenten. "Maaf, Sasori. Aku laki-laki normal; kau tahu, orientasi seksualku straight."

"Yang menyuruhmu untuk jadi maho juga siapa?" komentar Sasori pedas.

Sweatdrop.

"Anyways, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Kakashi, tiba-tiba serius.

"Bagus kalau begitu." tanggap Sasori, perlahan ia letakkan rambut Tenten di sisi pipi gadis itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia belai pipi Tenten yang ditetesi air dingin dari kompres di dahi. "Karena akupun punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk kau jawab."

"Oh ya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai lebih dulu." tandas Kakashi tanpa buang waktu. Ia lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasori lakukan sebelum memandang lawan bicaranya. "What are you to her?"

"Me?" Sasori menatap balik Kakashi tanpa kesulitan dibawah pandangan penuh kritik sang sensei. Tidak semua orang bisa bersikap santai seperti itu. "I'm her stepbrother."

"Stepbrother?"

"Yes. Kau mendengarnya." Sasori menekuk badannya agar condong ke depan mendekati wajah Kakashi sebelum berbisik penuh penekanan. "Aku kakak angkatnya."

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Kakashi, Sasori memutuskan untuk menarik tubuhnya kembali ke belakang sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas paha. Mungkin mereka akan memainkan Quid pro quo. Dimana setiap pertanyaan terjawab harus dibayar dengan pertanyaan. "Dan kau, sensei? Siapa dirimu bagi Tenten?"

Kakashi dapat membaca dengan jelas apa yang Sasori mainkan. "Quid pro quo, eh?"

"Answers, sensei." pinta Sasori.

Kakashi mengangkat kepala, mata terpejam dalam renungan. "Aku…entahlah."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka anggota OSIS KHS memang sepintar yang dikatakan rumor."

Sasori menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau merasa terpojok, sensei?"

"Tidak juga." elaknya sigap, meski jelas kemana percakapan rumit ini mengarah. "Kau akan mendengarkan atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Aku…mungkin bukan siapa-siapa di matanya." Kakashi memejamkan mata, ia terkekeh kecil. Mata silver bergulir meneguk sosok yang tergolek lemas di kasur. "Baginya aku hanya seorang sensei mesum."

"Kau yakin begitu?"

"Hn." Kakashi menatap Sasori. "Quid pro quo."

Seringai tipis menghiasi ujung bibir Sasori. "Quid pro quo."

"Apa yang mengikatmu menjadi kakak angkatnya? And I want details, Sasori." Imbuh Kakashi di akhir kalimatnya begitu Ia melihat bibir Sasori membuka untuk menjawab. Kali ini, dia akan mendapatkan cerita lengkap tentang latar belakang relasi mereka dan Kakashi tidak akan menerima jawaban singkat maupun sekedar 'hn' belaka.

"Kau mulai menguasai permainan ini, sensei." puji Sasori. "Yah, akupun berniat memberitahumu dari awal, jadi kau tidak perlu risau."

"…orang tuaku adalah kolega dari orang tua Tenten. Mereka sudah seperti kerabat kandung. Tiap ada kesempatan kedua orang tuaku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi keluarga Tenten."

Kakashi menyimak dengan serius. "Aku dan Tenten sudah seperti adik dan kakak; dia memang masih kecil saat itu, tapi pertama melihatnya, aku tahu bayi ini harus kulindungi. Meski kepribadian kami kelihatannya bertolak belakang; kami mempunyai ikatan batin yang cukup dalam. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi saja."

Sasori melepas ekspresi santainya, mata merah keruh melotot sinis ke sebelah kiri. "Itu sebelum…klan Uchiha membakar mansion Satsuki."

"Apa?"

"Itu benar." Sasori menunduk, massa berwarna merah di kepalanya bergelantungan ke bawah akibat gravitasi. "Aku masih terlalu kecil waktu itu; tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk melupakan kebakaran yang kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Eh…?"

Sasori menawarkan senyum tipis. "Aku melihat beberapa orang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kantor security mansion. Saat itu aku meminta orang tuaku menunggu di mobil karena aku ketinggalan sesuatu. Aku memang masih berumur lima tahun, tapi aku sudah berani melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok bangunan, mengawasi perbuatan sejumlah orang itu. Ternyata mereka meng-hack security system Satsuki." kepalan tangan Sasori bertambah erat. "…dan mensabotase sistem pemanas seluruh bangunan; yang berujung kebakaran."

"Kalian tidak melaporkannya kepada pihak berwajib?" sanggah Kakashi.

"Awalnya, orang tuaku berniat begitu. Tapi…nyawaku taruhannya. Aku milik mereka satu-satunya; tidak akan mungkin mereka bahkan berniat sedikitpun untuk tetap membiarkanku menjadi saksi di pengadilan. Kalaupun aku tidak dibunuh karenanya, Uchiha banyak yang berkedudukan di kejaksaan. Kami akan kalah meski mengajukan banding."

Kakashi merengut, ia alihkan pandangan ke Tenten. "Apa dia…tahu?"

"Kuharap tidak. Karena hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kerenggangan hubungan kami."

"Renggang?"

"Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tenten jadi anak mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu. Tenten-lah yang menumpuk rasa benci kepada mereka. Yah…akupun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kalau begitu, selama ini dia tinggal bersama kalian…bukan?"

Sasori tidak menahan sengirannya. "Kau tahu; kita sudah melenceng dari Quid pro quo, sensei. Pertukaran informasi kita tidak imbang."

"Kalau begitu asumsiku benar."

"Apa seseorang pernah bilang kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara, sensei?"

"Kau yang pertama."

"Quid pro quo, sensei." tantang Sasori.

Kakashi menawarkan senyum termanisnya. "Go ahead."

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh…seberapa jauh kau mencintai Tenten?"

…

"Sepuluh-"

"Kau memang menganggap remeh pertanyaanku." ucap Sasori pasrah, memegangi kepalanya. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Oh."

"Haaah…" Sasori menyisir rambut menggunakan jemarinya. "Katakanlah dia membencimu. Meski semua sudah kau kerahkan ia tetap keras kepala. Atau…dia memilih orang lain…"

"…!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada saat itu?"

"…" Kakashi tidak mampu memutus kontak mata dari Sasori. Apa? Di keadaan biasa, Kakashi pasti tidak akan ragu mengatakan untuk mengejarnya sampai ia mendapatkan hati Tenten. Tapi ini…ini bukanlah keadaan biasa.

"Kau tentu tahu aku benci menunggu, bukan?"

…

"Ah…" Kakashi tertawa tawar. "Soal itu…aku hanya bisa berusaha semampuku." bayangan ketika ia berlari menerjang hujan demi gadis itu muncul di benaknya bak air bah yang tak henti mendera. Mata berbeda warnanya ia pejamkan. "Tapi entah sejak kapan…aku mendapat kesan bahwa dia mulai bisa menerimaku. Sedikit demi sedikit…"

Sasori menopang dagunya di atas punggung tangan. "Hn…"

Kedua matanya berkilau sekilas dibalik teduhnya kelopak mata. "…I heard it."

Anggota OSIS berambut merah di hadapan Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi selanjutnya. "Heard what?"

"Ketika aku berlari bersama Sasuke dan Anko…aku mendengar suaranya di kepalaku; memanggilku. Seolah dia membutuhkanku, dia ketakutan."

"Ketakutan…ya?"

Kakashi mengulum senyum. Matanya menatap lembut juntaian helai rambut coklat eboni di sekitar wajah Tenten. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan kami berdua; seperti telepati. Tapi dia…" ia angkat bahunya, menunjuk arah Tenten tergolek. "…tidak akan mengakuinya."

"Tidak; gengsinya lebih besar dari apapun. Tenten, dia itu pejuang emansipasi perempuan paling keras kepala."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." ujar Kakashi, ia mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, aku akan meminta Asuma untuk membawa mobil. Sasori, bisa kau ambilkan kemejaku di kantor? Kita akan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Handuk tidak akan cukup."

"Baik." tanggap Sasori cepat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri. "Ah…aku harap kau berniat membawa Tenten bersamamu, sensei."

"Are you sure I'm trustworthy enough to take her to my place?"

"I have no choice. Dia tidak terlalu suka siuman dimana ada aku mengaku telah mengganggu pertarungannya. Sebaiknya kau cari kata-kata yang tepat untuk momen itu juga. Kau bisa bayangkan seorang Tenten mengamuk, bukan?"

"Eh…ya, tentu saja."

"Lagipula dia membenciku…" gumam Sasori.

"Pardon me?"

"Anyway," Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan. "aku akan menghargai jika kau tutup mulut untuk sesi quid pro quo kita barusan, sensei. Semuanya adalah informasi off the record."

Kakashi bertukar pandangan dari Sasori ke Tenten. "Why; she wants it to be a secret?"

Bola mata merah keruh bergulir seolah sang empunya sedang berpikir. "You can say that." Sasori meraih gagang pintu UKS. "Tenten tidak selalu mau mengakuiku sebagai kakaknya."

"Aku tidak tahu itu." Komentar Kakashi, mata silver memandangi sosok terbalut selimut di kasur.

Sasori menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Mata merah keruh berpindah cepat dari sosok duduk Kakashi ke pintu yang perlahan membuka. "…kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke berada di dekat Tenten untuk jangka waktu yang lama."

"Eh…"

Tok! Tok!

Kakashi terpaksa mengedarkan pandangan dari Sasori ke jendela di sebelahnya. Siapa orang waras yang mengetok jendela saat bertamu? Baru saja dia berniat meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Sasori dan sekarang ia harus mengurungkan niat karena setan yang sedang mereka bicarakan menampakkan dirinya dari balik jendela. "Kakashi. Buka jendela." seru Sasuke dari sisi lain jendela. Kakashi menurunkan alisnya. "Sasuke?"

"I'll be right back." Adalah ucapan terakhir Sasori sebelum pintu berdebum pelan menelannya meninggalkan Kakashi dan Tenten berdua di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi setelah membuka lebar kaca jendela.

"Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu di kepalan tangan. "Kunci Tenten. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Arigato ne!" Kakashi tersenyum riang begitu kunci yang dililit di seutas tali besi itu pindah tangan. Dengan tangan yang lain ia usap-usap rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. "Kau memang muridku yang paling berbakti."

"Ah! Hei! Hentikan!" keluhnya.

"Hahahaha. Tenang saja, seberantakan apapun rambutmu semua orang tetap akan memanggilmu kepala pantat ayam."

"Itu bukan maksudku! Hei!"

Di tengah perjalanannya kembali ke kursi, Kakashi terhenti oleh panggilan Sasuke. "Hn?"

"...itu...Tenten?" mata onyx Sasuke terpaku ke sosok mungil di balik selimut. Sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi gerakan lembut naik-turun dada Tenten. Dia tampak damai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "Pakaiannya..."

"Hei! Hei!" Kakashi mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke secara alay. "Jangan tatap dadanya mesum begitu, dong! Aku saja belum lihat, kok! Jangan mencuri start!"  
Sasuke nge-sweatdropped. "Mencuri start? Yang mengganti pakaiannya kau, kan? Aku tidak percaya kau belum lihat."

"Memang benar." Kakashi menghela nafas sambil memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah jalur pandangan Sasuke, menyebabkan mata kiri muridnya itu tidak bisa berhenti twitching. "Aku mengganti pakaiannya sambil menutup mata. Lagipula, Sasori ikut membantu."

"Oh. Ada yang mengawasi. Pantas."

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke membuang muka.

Kakashi menjejalkan bandul dari Sasuke ke dalam saku. "Ada informasi yang perlu kuketahui?"

"Not much." Sasuke menatap malas senseinya. "Just bits of knowledge upon that key."

"Tell me."

"It's not something akin to urgent but due to my knowledge, the key is unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Ya, komponennya persis bijih besi yang diproduksi beberapa dekade lalu. Kategori yang sulit ditemukan di pasaran."

Mata Kakashi melebar. "Fugaku memaksamu mempelajari bidang infrastruktur juga?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Kakashi. "Aku curiga Fugaku mengincar surat hak milik tambang bijih besi keluarga Tenten."

"...tambang bijih besi?" keterkejutan Kakashi begitu hebat sehingga menutupi kejanggalan dari penggunaan nama ayah Sasuke yang tanpa sufiks. Dalam hati ia memaklumi kebencian Sasuke terhadap ayahnya yang menelan dirinya, membuat Sasuke menolak menyebut nama Fugaku dengan embel-embel Tou-san.

Mata onyx Sasuke merapat sedikit, pandangan terkunci di wajah Tenten. "Kalau perkiraanku benar..." perlahan angin lembab berdesir pelan meniup untaian onyx Sasuke. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandangan sang Uchiha dalam diam, mengenyam baik-baik penjelasan darinya. "...Tenten terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya."

Kakashi memperhatikan air muka pucat Tenten dalam diam. Perlahan satu persatu rahasia terdalam gadis itu mulai terkuak. "Kalau itu benar...apa berarti klan Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan berkas itu?"  
Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi, sedikit rasa ofensif menyeruak mendengar nama klan yang ia benci-namun ia juga genggam erat di dalam hati di saat yang sama disebut-sebut sebagai dalang hancurnya masa kecil Tenten. Tapi tidak sampai tiga detik pendaran mata onyx meredup. Sedikit banyak, ia pun menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun kesalahan atas Kakashi mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Saat ini pasti dia tidak menganggap siapapun dari klan Uchiha dapat dipercaya untuk ditanya kecuali dirinya seorang. Dan menjadi Sasuke; seorang yang selalu mendapatkan kebenaran dari segala macam hal yang ia ingin ketahui, kesadaran dalam dirinya mendorong untuk memberikan informasi secara mudah kepada Kakashi daripada berbelit-belit seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menurunkan tirai bulu matanya. "Klan Uchiha menguasai seksi pertambangan besi ilegal di daerah segitiga bermuda; beberapa ratus meter di kepulauan bermuda pusat industri berdiri. Asal usul pindahnya kepengurusan industri dari pihak tak diketahui hingga bisa pindah ke tangan klan Uchiha tersimpan dan didata sebagai 'Highly Classified'." Ia membuka mata, ingin melihat reaksi Kakashi. "Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menaruh tanganku diatas semua informasi rahasia itu."

"Dan tradisi genosida antar klan jaman dulu…aku yakin klan Uchiha terkenal sebagai klan api ada hubungannya dengan banyaknya klan menghilang selama beberapa dekade lalu. Bukan begitu…" Kakashi menoleh bertepatan berhembusnya angin kencang. Mata silver dan onyx menyorot tajam. "…Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Heh." Sasuke menunduk, seringai tipis di bibirnya. "Kau tahu tentang tradisi klan kami yang menghabisi lawan dengan membakar mansion mereka…I must say I'm impressed."

"Aku tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang lucu ataupun pantas dibanggakan." ujar Kakashi yang menangkap gerik Sasuke. "But just in case, before I begin to doubt you as someone I trust, let's drop this conversation."

Seringai Sasuke memudar. Yang tersisa hanyalah rengutan selurus garis. Datar dan pahit.

Cklek! Sasori memasuki ruangan tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Di tangan kirinya terdapat seonggok kain kemeja putih bergaris. Ia berhenti di hadapan Kakashi untuk menyerahkan baju sebelum mengoper pandangan kearah Sasuke yang menunduk di sisi lain jendela, di luar ruangan UKS. Sasuke, seolah merasakan tatapan itu mengangkat wajahnya. "…kau tidak seharusnya disini." desis Sasori.

"I can go wherever hell I want." Sasuke bersengit.

"Itu bukan maksud perkataanku." Sasori menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya. "Itachi-san menunggumu. Kalau kau tidak muncul dalam lima menit lagi, kau harus pulang jalan kaki."

Kakashi mengenakan pakaiannya di tubuh Tenten dalam diam. Dia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu dan hal itu membuat Sasuke beranggapan bahwa Kakashi juga menginginkan kepergiannya. "Fine." geram Sasuke sambil berbalik.

Sasori tidak juga melepaskan perhatiannya dari Sasuke bahkan sampai ketika bocah itu berbicara sepihak meskipun kelihatannya tertuju untuk Kakashi. "I'm always there for when you finally decide to pick up where you personally left off, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangkat pandangannya. "You know I will."

Oke…mungkin tidak se-sepihak yang Sasori kira. Mungkinkah kedua lelaki ini memiliki ikatan dalam yang tidak ia tahu? "Aku harus pulang, sensei. Mobil jemputanku datang."

"Sasori…"

"Hn."

"Kau serius membiarkanku membawanya ke tempatku?"

Sasori tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah memerah bahagia Kakashi. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Asal kau siap dengan konsekuensinya saja."

"Aku sudah biasa diteriaki olehnya."

"Bukan. Lebih dari itu." Sasori menyodorkan tangannya ke depan, meminta perhatian Kakashi untuk menyimak. "Waktu aku bilang mengamuk, maksudku benar-benar mengamuk. Meski ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi dia nyaris mematahkan tanganku dulu."

Hegh! Bahu Kakashi melesak. "Patah?"

"Ya. Itu sewaktu dia SD. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mau berada di sekitarnya tiap kali ia pingsan sehabis berkelahi atau semacamnya." Sasori berbalik, tangan di gagang pintu. "Kau juga sebaiknya berhati-hati, sensei. Entah apa yang akan terjadi…maksudku, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa Tenten lakukan dengan kemampuan karate-nya sekarang."

"E-entahlah…" meski agak kaget mendengar cerita Sasori, Kakashi tetap terlihat tenang dengan mata tertutup setengah, memperhatikan ke-moe-an Tenten. "…tapi aku juga bisa sedikit karate.'

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Sasori menatap lurus Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas, menunduk sedikit. Kalau Kakashi bilang begitu… "Kalau demikian, aku yang akan mematahkan tulangmu."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak. "Apa?"

Menahan pintu UKS agar terbuka sedikit, Sasori menatap dingin dengan aura menusuk. Suaranya yang tidak kalah dingin terdengar sayup mengancam. "If you dare to touch her and take advantage of her state, I'll kill you."

'_Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya dan memanfaatkan keadaannya sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu.'_

Keringat dingin menyelimuti Kakashi. "S-sasori?"

"Bercanda."

…

Kakashi baru saja hendak menarik nafas lega ketika Sasori meralat perkataannya. "Actually, yes. I will kill you. I. Will. Kill. You. Jaa ne."

Blam!

…

Tinggallah Kakashi berduaan dengan Tenten, namun di momen ini romantis bukanlah kata yang tepat. Bukan bagi Kakashi. "…beneran…?"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Gomen nasai buat lambatnya update, minna-san.. m(_ _)m  
sudah mau semesteran jadi ini bakal jadi installment terakhir buat beberapa minggu, mungkin bulan, bisa jadi tahun…#plak ke depan. Buat zo-chan, maafkan orang yang belum bisa memenuhi kewajibannya memberikan fic2 pesananmu. Pahamilah daku…#plak

Sesuai janji di sini ada romance-nya. Tapi kalo krik krik author ga jamin loh…habis jujur aja, rada buru-buru nulisnya :p (GA BECUUUS)

Kritik pedas? Boleh, tapi kalo bisa jangan…#oranginiapamaunyasih oh ya, total chap ini 26 halaman loooh! \m/ #bangga

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : begitu ya, hiks…saya kan author abal, ga becus T_T. nggaklah, masa tenten sebrutal itu sih? Nanti kalo kakashi mati dihajar tenten ceritanya berhenti tengah jalan, dong #krik

Zoroutecchi : #degapdegup emm romance-nya jangan dikomentari, ya? Pliiiiis #plak

master tsukuyomi: emm interaksi apah? O.o kok author ga melihat ada indikasi yang berhubungan dengan interaksi yg master tsukuyomi tanyakan di dalam chap sebelumnya? #ceilah

KiYu desu : udah kucoba loh! Kalo ada yg ga kena italic kasi tau yah!

nara kazuki : terima kasih banyak loooh! \m/ keep reading and RnR ya

Shiranui Miyuki -Semi HIATUS : ahahay ketawa baca review dari shiranui ini XD sampe baca pas pelajaran. Gak boleh lhoooo #sokemot keep reading! \m/

Panda Kunoichi: loh kenapa malu? sini siniii :3 #apasih hehe, iya nih, garang, sasori dan tenten kakak beradik -_-. sayangnya, kakashi menggunakan ketampanannya supaya tenten nggak jadi sebrutal seperti yg dikatakan sasori jadi kakashi masih hidupp ;3 #spoilerceritanya huwah gabisa update kecepatan cahaya kayak dulu lagi ;_; im sorry…

.

"Lakukan sesuatu, dasar bodoh!"

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menerima reaksi Asuma. Pada akhirnya, Kakashi juga yang membocorkan rahasianya kepada teman perokok beratnya itu. Tapi kalau dia tidak meminta pertolongan Asuma, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi supaya bisa sampai rumah lebih cepat. "Aku benar-benar lupa, Asuma..."

"Itu bukan alasan! Kemana kepintaranmu yang dielu-elukan dulu, hah? Kau buang bersama dengan otakmu juga?"

Kakashi meringis. _"You don't have to be that harsh..."_

"Sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh!"

Jlebb! Kakashi serentak membatu. A...apa dia memang sebodoh itu? Tapi, menelepon teman untuk meminta diantar pulang di tengah kencannya mungkin memang agak keterlaluan. "Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu kencanmu dengan Kurenai-"

Asuma menghela nafas berat. "Bukan itu maksudku, Kakashi."

Kakashi menatap Asuma dalam bingung. "Aku mengerti kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan dirimu juga; kenapa luka di kepalamu itu tidak diperban atau apa, hah?"

"Ah..." Kakashi membelalakkan matanya seolah teringat sesuatu, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan adanya coreng darah di dahinya yang mencapai pipi. "...pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa pusing. Kau memang jenius, Asuma."

Asuma tambah geram. "Kau ini benar-benar sudah bodoh, ya? Kau bisa mati gara-gara kehabisan darah, tahu!"  
Kakashi tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih hidup, bukan."

"Belum setengah jalan tapi aku sudah lelah berargumen denganmu." Asuma melihat sosok mungil di dekapan Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Masuk ke dalam mobil."

.

Deru mesin mobil teredam deras hujan, mendatangkan kesunyian yang memilukan. "Jadi begitu...ada kejadian seperti itu di sekolah, ya..." gumam Asuma, suara beratnya mengingatkan Kakashi kalau ada yang absen dari bibir temannya itu; rokok. Bijak juga, pikir Kakashi. Atau mungkin dia kehabisan stok rokok?

"Anko akan mengurus Karin. Apa yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya membawa Tenten pergi dari sana. Apa..." mata silver mengedarkan pandangan ke sekujur tubuh brunette di pangkuan. Keringat mulai membasahi permukaan kulit yang sedikit lebih coklat dari kulit Kakashi itu. Ekspresi kesakitan samar muncul ke permukaan dari bagaimana kedua alis coklat Tenten mengernyit, lalu rileks kembali, mengernyit lagi, terus begitu tanpa ada indikasi berarti Tenten berangsur membaik. Kakashi menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi gadis belia tersebut perlahan, mengusap lelehan peluh di waktu yang sama igauan inaudibel Tenten meluncur dari bibir mungil berwarna pink miliknya. _Feverent kissable full lips, blossoming in its way to maturity._

"...menurutmu tindakanku ini egois?" desisnya pelan.

Asuma melirik sesaat ke pantulan sosok berambut silver dari kaca _rear-view_ mobil. Matanya menatap bosan sebelum membuang pandangan ke jalan raya yang gelap di depan. Hujaman air hujan bertambah deras membuatnya menyalakan wiper guna menghapus tirai buram dari pandangan. Suara ketukan wiper terdengar jelas mematuk kaca jendela mobil, mengiringi kesunyian yang dipecah suara baritone Asuma. "Memang."

Ctik! Pemantik api mahal kepunyaan sang Sarutobi membakar lambat pangkal rokok yang entah bagaimana terdapat di antara jepitan bibirnya tanpa terlihat prosesnya oleh Kakashi. Begitu dirasa sudah cukup Asuma menghirup nikmat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Matanya terpejam beberapa detik-

Plak!

-untuk terpaksa dibuka lagi. Bahunya mengerdik kaget mendapati pemantik apinya berteleportasi ke tangan Kakashi. Tapi lebih dari itu...sejak kapan Kakashi duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi supir? Mata coklat gelap Asuma berpindah cepat dari kaca _rear-view_ ke kursi belakang, lalu ke Kakashi. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok seorang brunette tengah lelap dalam keadaan terbaring di pantulan kaca. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam gelap menutupi area leher hingga betisnya. "Kakashi? Lho-eh, tapi tadi kau...hah? Bagaimana?" Asuma keheranan.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk tidak memadati sirkulasi udara mobilmu ini dengan asap rokok. Dan kumohon," Kakashi memencet tombol buka jendela. Akibatnya kelebatan deras hujan dengan mudah memenetrasi celah jendela mobil. "...aku sedang benci sekali dengan segala hal berbau pemantik api."

"Ah, hei!" seru Asuma.

Kakashi membalas tatapan Asuma datar. "Buang."

Melihat air muka serius itu Asuma mendecak. Pandangannya ia kembalikan ke depan, tepat saat sebuah mobil ford melaju ke arah mobilnya. Pupilnya melebar seketika. "Sial!"

Screech!

Diiin! Diiin!

Dengan geram Asuma menyambar tombol buka jendela, separuh badannya ia paksa keluar menyambut serangan rudal dari air hujan. Ia berteriak lantang, "Matamu dimana, bodoh? Tidak bisakah kau lihat ini jalan satu jalur?" tanpa sengaja melepaskan objek pelampiasan stress-nya ke udara bebas tersapu tiupan angin, mencium aspal dimana air menggenang dan mematikan api di pangkal puntung. Dengan tingkat kemarahan yang sama ia menjejal masuk badannya sambil merutuk. Karena pengendara mobil tadi, rokok yang terbuang percuma dan hujan deras yang membasahi bajunya.

Klap!

Kesunyian suara redaman hujan kembali mengalun di dalam mobil. Asuma mengusap-usap wajahnya kesal. "Kau puas? Itu rokok terakhirku."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Tenten bisa saja terjatuh dari kursi dengan manuver setajam itu!" protes Kakashi.

Asuma melotot melihat pantulan di cermin _rear-view_. "Sejak kapan kamu berpindah lagi ke belakang?"

"Tentu saja di selang detik kau akan mengambil belokan tajam! Kau pikir apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar mengerikan sekali, tahu!"

Kakashi membuka dekapannya perlahan, memperlihatkan muka pucat Tenten; masih belum sadarkan diri. Desahan nafas leganya tidak terlewatkan oleh Asuma. "Hei..._what was I saying?_ Ah..." Asuma sengaja melewatkan adegan dimana Kakashi memposisikan Tenten di pelukannya ketika mengganti kopling sesaat sebelum membelokkan mobil. "...kau bilang kau egois karena apa yang ada di kepalamu hanyalah membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana...kuakui jalan pikirmu memang egois."

Mata silver meneguk haus sosok rapuh di tangannya. Mungkinkah adanya suatu saat Tenten akan menatap balik dengan pandangan penuh kasih yang sama?

"Tapi..." Asuma melirik. "...siapapun itu, kurasa akan memikirkan hal sedemikian rupa. Kakashi,"  
Tek. Kepala brunette bergeser di dada bidang Kakashi. Sang empunya mematung khawatir sudah waktunya bagi gadis itu bangun. Belum cukup sampai disitu kedua alis miliknya berkedut sebentar, memperlihatkan mimik terluka. "...kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang lainnya disaat orang yang penting bagimu terluka. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan."

Tanpa peringatan apapun bibir merah pucat terbuka, mengagetkan Kakashi dengan igauan parau.  
"...s...en...sei..."

Deg.

"Haha! Menarik juga!"

Secepat kilat Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya ke arah suara tawa Asuma. Tampaknya dia pun menangkap dengar si brunette. "Bukankah itu pertanda bagus? 'Sensei'?" goda Asuma. "Dia memanggilmu dalam mimpinya, tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh..." Kakashi kehabisan kata untuk menanggapi. "Kuakui aku kaget mendengarnya."

Sebuah sengiran tertoreh di bibir Asuma. "Itu saja?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Mengingat kegigihannya dalam saat dulu menolakku habis-habisan, ini bisa disebut kemajuan tak diduga."

Asuma tertawa berderai. "Hahahaha! Aku tidak percaya seorang Kakashi bisa berkata begitu! Kalau begitu, tidak salah kan, kalau aku berkesimpulan kau sudah melewati banyak hal untuk bisa sampai di sini sekarang?; mendapati gadis yang kau sukai memimpikanmu-yah, meski keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang tepat atau romantis."

Kakashi tertegun. Mimpi? Apa gerangan isi mimpi itu? Bolehkah dirinya merasa senang? Kenapa mendadak batinnya meragu?

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi merunduk. Poni zig-zag silver menghalangi pandangan. "Aku..."

Asuma memasang sikap tenang. "Kau...?"

"...merasa tidak akan bisa jauh darinya meskipun aku ingin." sambungnya datar. "Tapi kalau dia memintaku untuk begitu, akan kulakukan." Ia menghela nafas sembari menggaruk kepala gemas. "Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku hingga aku berpikiran begitu, sih? Terakhir aku menyentuhnya, ia menamparku. Ini cuma sekedar perasaan sepihak, tapi..."

"Itu cinta, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, termenung. "Cinta...?"

Asuma mengangguk. "Berbeda dari rasa sukamu di awal perasaan itu datang, cinta memiliki arti yang lebih dalam. Tanpa mengesampingkan definisi utamanya, cinta itulah yang mengikatmu dengan gadis itu."

"Asuma, aku-"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meyakinkan dirimu untuk mempertahankan konsistensi perasaanmu? Lupakan keraguanmu, nikmati saja indahnya. Begitulah cinta."

Nikmati saja indahnya...

"Begitu semuanya mendadak pahit dan sulit diterima, di tengah-tengah kesukaran itu setidaknya akan ada kenangan yang melipur lara. Tidakkah terbersit di pikiranmu, hei Kakashi..." Asuma mengambil jeda sebentar. "...bahwa meski sedikit, gadis itu membalas perasaanmu? Semua orang pasti juga sama. _To love is something, but to be loved is everything."_

"Asuma..." Kakashi mengernyit.

"Hei, jangan pasang wajah menyedihkan begitu! Aku yang melihat tidak enak." ejek Asuma melihat pantulan kaca _rear-view_. "Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membahas masa lalu; baik yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke maupun Ayame. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Gai akan membunuhmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan kalah mengenai ketahanan fisik."

Asuma terkekeh. "Melawan makhluk buas hijau Konoha? Terserah kau sajalah."

Kakashi memandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan ringan, Tenten masih terlelap di pangkuannya. "Hn."

"Ah, satu lagi, Kakashi." sahut Asuma.

"Hn?"

_"This may sound ridiculous, but...I'll kill you if you try anything funny to her, okay?"_

Glek! Kakashi berkeringat dingin melihat aura yang sama ketika ia bersama Sasori. Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang jadi defensif mengenai Tenten? "A...ah?"

Asuma sumringah, ia menoleh untuk menambah kesan serius dan tentunya menakuti Kakashi. "Maksudku, Tenten seumuran dengan Ino, kan? Aku hanya membayangkan kalau Ino berada di posisi Tenten...menyentuh sedikit saja kau pasti sudah kubunuh dari dulu. Itu saja, kok."

"Erm...baiklah."

"Bagus." Asuma mematikan mesin mobil. Kakashi celingukan melihat pemandangan familiar di luar mobil. Mereka sudah sampai. "Sebelum memikirkan hal lainnya seperti mengapa kau menghindari membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit, sebaiknya kita lakukan sesuatu dengan luka di kepalamu itu."

.

Sebuah tangan meraba dahi Tenten. Gadis itu terlentang di atas kasur king-size spring bed berwarna putih. Selimut abu-abu bermotif garis menutupi bagian dada hingga perutnya, dua tangan terbujur kaku di sisi kiri dan kanan. Keringat masih melumasi sekujur tubuhnya tanpa henti, membuat Kakashi cemas akan kadar air di dalam sistem sang brunette. Suhu badan dapat dirasakannya masih cukup tinggi. Salah satu tangannya meraih segempal kain berbentuk handuk dari dalam baskom penuh air es. Setelah selesai memeras kain itupun tergelar di dahi Tenten.

Gyut!

"Auh!"

"Ssst!"

Kakashi refleks menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Matanya melebar was-was.

"..."

Dengkuran kecil terdengar. Kakashi dan Asuma menghela nafas. _That could've had made her awake.  
_Kakashi menarik kerah baju Asuma, death glare sedingin es. _"What the heck? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"_

"Kau yang bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak malah berlagak sok heroik mengompres kain. Sakit, bukan? Dasar bodoh."

"Tapi kau kan bisa lebih lembut lagi."

"Siapa yang memegangi perbanmu hah? Aku atau kau?"

"Kau benar-benar perawat terburuk yang pernah ada."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, pasien cerewet."

Ditambah beberapa lontaran kalimat saling menyerang duo sensei itu berjingkat keluar ruangan. Asuma dengan pemantik apinya di tangan dan Kakashi dengan perban membalut dahi. Asuma beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu, berlawanan arah dari kotak _First Aid_ di dapur yang Kakashi tuju.  
Bruk! Asuma melesakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ogah-ogahan ditanggalkannya jaket kulit coklat di atas sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Kepalanya mendongak lelah. "Secangkir kopi akan sangat kuhargai, Kakashi. _Thank you."_ cerocos Asuma.

Di dapur Kakashi hanya memutar bola mata. "Sekedar informasi, seorang _bachelor_ sepertiku sangat jarang memasak dalam artian menggunakan dapur, jadi maaf, tidak ada minuman bernama kopi disini." sahutnya dari balik dinding pemisah dapur dan ruang tamu.

_"Yeah, I can see that."_ Asuma mengedarkan pandangannya ke properti sekitar. Sebuah TV, tiga sofa besar, karpet seluas ruangan, dinding putih polos, jendela model lama...klasik. Tapi terlalu membosankan untuk penilaian Asuma dan masih banyak ruang kosong yang harusnya diisi. "Hidupmu di rumah ini tampak...hampa."

"Aku hanya seorang pria bujangan dengan gaji guru, _what do you expect?"_

Asuma menoleh ketika Kakashi memasuki ruangan dan menangkap benda yang dilempar si kepala silver. Matanya melebar. "Kau merokok?"

"Dulu. Sekali." balasnya santai. Ia ikut menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa. Baju lengan panjang yang ia kenakan benar-benar kontras dengan warna putih polos sofa. Matanya terpejam. "Sewaktu Ayame masih..."

_"I got it."_ Asuma berkata cepat. Suara percikan api memberitahu Kakashi kalau Asuma sedang mencoba menyalakan rokok di mulutnya. Kemudian suara hembusan nafas berasap putih. "Kenangan lama lebih baik dibuang saja. Kau tidak akan mau membayangkan tingkah Ayame kalau ia tahu siapa tambatan hatimu sekarang."

Sebelah mata terbuka. "Itu ucapan dari perawat yang menarik perban di dahiku secara tidak beradab?"

Asuma tertawa renyah. "Kau memang suka cari perkara. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sesuatu di antara kalian rusak; aku lepas tangan."

_"Hey, I was kidding."_ Kakashi tersenyum. _"I know you won't be able to stand the view. Even if you want to stay away, you'll get dirty as well in the end."_

_"That's right."_ Asuma mengernyitkan dahi. _"You used me all the time. But somehow I never feel the urge to step away off you."_

"Arigato, nee."

Asuma terkesiap mendengarnya. Kakashi menggeleng mendapati ekspresi Asuma. _"I mean it. Really, thanks a lot for sticking up for me."_

Pipi sedikit merona, Asuma menggaruk kepala. "Kalau tiba-tiba begini...ya, sudahlah. _You're welcome_."

Ting! Tong!

Asuma dan Kakashi memutar kepala ke arah pintu. "Hujan-hujan begini ada tamu?"

"Ah...mereka sudah disini." Kakashi bersemangat bangkit. Asuma menurunkan alis. "Mereka?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Mereka."

Ceklek!

"SENSEI!"

Asuma terlonjak kaget di sofa, tanpa sadar menghirup terlalu banyak dari rokok yang berakibat membuatnya batuk-batuk.

"Hai Sakura. Naruto." sapa Kakashi kalem. Matanya menjadi agak redup pendarannya melihat orang ketiga di belakang mereka. "Dan Sasuke." ucapnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat. "Masuk."  
"Se-sensei! Sms darimu itu serius? Tenten terluka? Perban di kepalamu itu kenapa?" sergah Sakura panik. "Lalu, tentang perasaanmu-"

"Kau beneran suka sama Tenten, sensei?" giliran Naruto heboh.

Kakashi dan Asuma nge-_sweatdropped_. "Em...masuklah dulu dan taruh jas hujan kalian di gantungan. Baru kita bicara."

.

"Heee..." Naruto melongo. "Kau benar-benar berusaha keras membela Tenten. Kau yakin hubungan murid-guru ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerjamu di sekolah?"

Kakashi menatap malas muridnya itu. "Orang-orang di sekitarku mendukung. Kenapa harus mengganggu?"

"Mungkin maksud Naruto apa pengaruhnya bagi Tenten, Kakashi."

"Hm?" Kakashi menggulirkan pandangan ke Sasuke. Bocah itu asyik menyeruput teh panas buatan Sakura. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kalau sebelumnya dia baik saja, kenapa karena aku dia harus tidak baik?"

"Kau...itu kedengarannya pede sekali." kata Asuma dengan tampang tidak meyakinkan. Mata onyx Sasuke memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam gelas. Ada banyak yang ingin diungkapkannya tapi ia urung.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga menarik perhatian ketiga laki-laki di ruang tamu. Sakura menghampiri mereka, kedua lengan baju merah marun terbalut sweater dilipatnya hingga setengah lengan. "Aku sudah membalut bahu dan dada sebelah kirinya. Tidak ada yang serius, hanya lebam meski lebam yang lumayan parah. Sedikit saja terlambat menghindar belikatnya bisa patah."

"Maksudmu...Tenten menghindar saat diserang?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sakura ikut menyeruput teh buatannya sendiri, ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Tapi tindakannya cukup terlambat hingga menyebabkan memar sebegitu fatal."

"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya."

Semua mata di ruang tamu tertuju ke Kakashi. Aura simpatik mewarnai cara mereka memandangi lelaki itu. Mata silver menatap lembut ke lantai, menunjukkan betapa Kakashi sungguh senang mendengar kabar baik itu meski pencegahannya terlambat. Ekspresi lelaki itu menampakkan sedikit kelelahan. Semua yang telah ia lalui…hanya demi gadis itu.

Sakura menetak dagunya ragu. Pipinya memerah mengingat sms dari Kakashi mengenai segalanya. Belum cerita panjang lebar yang menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan love-hate dirinya dan Tenten bermula. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka. "Ano…sensei. Aku pikir…bagaimana kalau kau menunggui Tenten di peraduan?"

"Eh?" Kakashi berpaling pada Sakura, diikuti Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, Sakura?"

"Eng…ano…rasanya kurang sreg kalau aku yang ia lihat pertama membuka mata." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lagipula aku mendapat kesan kalau kau sangat ingin melihatnya."

Kakashi tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk malu dibawah pandangan senseinya, kedua telunjuk miliknya ia tekan bersama. Untuk beberapa detik Kakashi hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, sebuah sikap bimbang memilih antara akan menanggapi atau tidak. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menarik kedua matanya terpejam. "Ah…haha." tawanya geli. "Segitu terpampangnya di wajahku ya?"

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto juga Asuma mengambil giliran untuk terkesiap. "Ah…aku sudah menahan diri terlalu lama." Imbuhnya lagi, mata menatap ke langit-langit sementara tangannya menggosok leher. Ada semacam gejolak di pelupuk matanya yang tidak terlewatkan oleh keempat orang lainnya di ruang tamu. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, kalian lakukanlah apa yang kalian mau disini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk cepat, tatapan penuh kagum memenuhi matanya. Kedua kepalan tangannya berada di dekat dada, sesuatu mengenai sikap romantis Kakashi membuatnya tambah menghormati senseinya itu. "Ng! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi belanja untuk makan malam!"

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Asuma. "Aku akan mengantar Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut."

"Hn."

"Yosh! Kami juga akan kembali secepatnya! Dattebayo!"

Asuma dan Sakura mendelik. "Dasar bodoh! Justru kita memberi mereka waktu berduaan! Lebih lama lebih baik!"

Naruto menghindar alay, kaget dan takut melihat reaksi berlebihan Asuma dan Sakura. "_Geez,_ tentu aku tahu! Aku cuma bercanda…" elaknya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dalam diam.

Sweatdrop besar melayang di kening Kakashi. "Hei, hei, sudahlah."

"Ne, sumimasen sensei. Naiklah. Kami akan berangkat sekarang." sanggah Sakura dengan perempatan jalan muncul di dahinya sembari menyeret Naruto dari sofa.

"_Ah…okay…"_

"Apa? Tunggu, Sakura! Aku belum menghabiskan tehku!" Naruto protes.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!"

"Kemana kita akan belanja?" ujar Sasuke kepada Asuma.

"Hm? Bukannya ada supermarket kecil di pertigaan dekat sini, ya?" Asuma menjawab, mata saling membalas pandangan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan di sebelahnya.

"Itu sih, bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki saja. " Sasuke menanggapi malas.

"Di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? _I don't think so_." Asuma menyambar jaket leather miliknya. Ia melempar ekspresi go-she-needs-you-dont-waste-anymore-time ke Kakashi. Mengenakannya santai, Asuma mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke. "Plus, aku kehabisan rokok. Aku tidak mau rokokku basah terkena hujan."

"Sensei! Aku akan masak sukiyaki, apa kau mau minta yang lain?" seru Sakura dari ambang pintu, suara hujan terdengar sampai ke dalam. Hembus angin menerpa tubuh mereka semua.

_"Ah...I'll be fine with that."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu, yaaa!"

Kakashi membalas lambaian Sakura. Ketika pintu terbanting pelan menyegel keberadaannya dari dunia luar, ia seret kakinya yang terasa berat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

"Haa...h..."

Kakashi segera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, di sekitar area wajah bagian kiri Tenten. Lirih ia berbisik. _"Don't be scared. I'm here for you."_

Sekilas ekspresi ketakutan bercampur sakit dan lenguhan dari bibir Tenten bukannya membaik justru bertambah memilukan untuk dilihat. Kakashi mendaratkan tangannya di kening si brunette pelan. Dirasakannya panas masih bersemayam. Kursi tempatnya duduk berdecit kecil ketika ia merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya mendekat. Keraguan menyelimutinya, namun ia tetap melakukannya _anyway;_ mencium kening hangat Tenten. Mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda kalau dia terjaga. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda jika dirinya datang menyelamatkannya lebih cepat. Mungkin saat ini...  
Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya terpejam penuh harap. _"Please...open your eyes..."_  
Sekujur tubuh Tenten merespon kontak kecil antara bibir Kakashi dengan permukaan kulit keningnya. Bulu romanya meremang. "Kh...hh..."

Mata silver Kakashi mendadak terbuka. Ia memberi ruang kepada gadis di bawah bayangannya untuk bergerak pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama hanya mengigau dan menautkan alis. Benar saja, jemari kecil Tenten meremas lemah. Gerakannya seolah ia berusaha menggenggam pegangan, sesuatu yang solid, something real. Sesuatu yang menariknya keluar dari apapun itu yang mencoba menyedotnya kembali ke kegelapan. Kakashi tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Tidak setelah semuanya, untuk kedua kalinya kehilangan kuasa untuk memastikan keberadaan Tenten disini, di sisinya.

Greb!

Ia remas lembut tangan itu, air mukanya serius. "Tenten, sadarlah. _Can you hear me?"_

Seperti adegan dalam film-film romantis klise, nafas Kakashi tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika perlahan bulu mata panjang bak kelambu bagi dua bola mata coklat muda terindah menurut Kakashi terangkat meski berkali-kali sempat terjatuh kembali. Dilihatnya warna kemerahan natural terbubuh di kedua pipi chubby Tenten. Bibirnya gemetar, gerak naik-turun dadanya menjadi cepat dan tak teratur. Tenten sangat putus asa dengan keinginan untuk berbicara tapi tidak satu katapun meluncur dari bibirnya. Di momen yang sama Kakashi segera menghapus wajah senangnya dan menangkap kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh Tenten diatas kasur. Gadis itu berontak, meski kekuatannya tidak seberapa dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Desahan tidak terima dirinya sebegitu mudah dikawal Kakashi terdengar. Ada kesan ketakutan bercampur di dalamnya, diikuti bersama desahan lain, sampai erangan parau meletus menjadi teriakan.

"Nggak...lepas! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Tenten...tenanglah. Ini di rumahku."

Mata coklat eboni melebar se-mediocre. "Nggak! Ugh!" Tenten mengerang keras kepala merasakan Kakashi menambah kekuatan di cengkramannya. "Aku nggak butuh rasa kasihanmu, sensei!"

Kakashi tersentak. "Kasihan? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Serentak kedua bola mata Tenten mengabur karena lelehan air mata. Alisnya bertaut. Bibirnya merengut. Dia tidak menyangka Kakashi bisa membuatnya menangis tanpa melakukan apapun. Secara teknis, dia sudah melakukannya. Masalahnya adalah, apakah lelaki itu menyadarinya? Hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik setelah siuman ingatan tentang insiden di sekolah terulang di benak Tenten. Sungguh memalukan. Kakashi melihat sosoknya di atas karpet lumpur tergolek tak berdaya, sisi lemah dirinya. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Kakashi yang menyelamatkan dirinya? Nyeri samar di bahu kiri masih bisa dia rasakan, sebuah pengingat akan kekalahan di medan tempur di bawah hujaman hujan kurang dari delapan jam lalu. 'Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapannya yang sudah melihat sosokku yang lemah...'

Kakashi kembali diselimuti kaget melihat reaksi tak diduga ini. Belum lagi menyaksikan ekspresi breakdown di wajah gadis yang selalu tampak tak punya beban tentang dunia di hadapannya. Isak tangisnya dibarengi sesenggukan. Lelehan air mata di dua sisi pipi, ia masih bersikeras melepaskan diri. "Tenten, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu tapi kau harus kembali istirahat. Minimal berbaringlah sampai kau tenang."

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku mendengarkan perkataanmu!" Tenten menghardik Kakashi. "Kau-bukan siapa-siapaku, berhenti mengaturku!"

Duak!

"Kh!" Kakashi menggeram mendapati sundulan dari sikut Tenten di tengah-tengah pergumulan mereka, otomatis membuatnya melepaskan pegangan di kedua lengan gadis itu.

Tenten mendesis sakit. Otot bahunya meregang akibat menumpaskan wajah Kakashi. Matanya menangkap benda berwarna putih dengan coreng merah kecoklatan di pinggir kasur yang entah bagaimana membuatnya terpaku.

'Itu...perban?'

_Now!_

"Ack!" Tenten menjerit kaget.

_"Listen to me well."_

Deg. Tenten membuka kejaman matanya; mendapati pemandangan dimana Kakashi menindih tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki panjang miliknya. Kasur yang menopang berat badan mereka berdua berderik pelan menahan beban. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna Kakashi menatap lekat, mengintimidasi. Aroma harum khas Kakashi memadati relung paru-paru Tenten, sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindarinya meskipun ia ingin. Rambut silver berjatuhan ke bawah menggelitik wajah Tenten dengan ujung runcing bak jarum sementara rambutnya sendiri bertebaran di bawah badannya mewarnai seprai kasur dengan garis-garis tegas kecoklatan. Dadanya masih naik-turun dalam ritme bernafas tidak teratur. Matanya menampakkan rasa takut akan Kakashi. Ini pertama kalinya dia menatap Tenten seperti itu.

"Mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi di detik kau tergeletak di tengah lapangan sekolah, kau masih tanggung jawabku!"

Dheg!

"Apa..."

"Dan berhentilah bersikap sok kuat! Karena semakin kau mencoba..." Kakashi mengeratkan cengkraman. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Tenten pahami. Tatapan yang keras. "...semakin kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

'K-kakashi-sensei!'

Ingatan tentang suara teriakan Tenten memasuki kepala mereka berdua, mengalir lancar bak hujan yang membasahi permukaan jendela di sudut kamar. Tenten merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menangis. Seperti ombak besar, keinginan itu menghempaskan semua kendalinya akan panca indera. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun ia menolak dibawa haru konyol itu, deburan cairan hangat selalu berhasil menembus pertahanannya dan melumasi permukaan bola mata brownies. Kedua alisnya berkerut tanpa dikomando dan bibirnya menyimpulkan rengutan cengeng. Tapi kenapa?

Mata Kakashi melembut, pelan ia longgarkan genggaman, tapi tidak begitu longgar hingga memberi celah untuk Tenten manfaatkan. "Kenapa...?" suara Tenten parau.

Kenapa harus lelaki ini?

Mata Kakashi melebar sesaat, ekspresi terluka terpantul di permukaan bola matanya. Namun tak lama tatapan keras itu kembali lagi. "Meskipun aku mencoba membiarkanmu seperti yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa."

Tik.

Mata brownies Tenten terbelalak. Sebuah garis merah terjuntai sepanjang garis rahang Kakashi. Sebagian dari selusur kemerahan itu mengendap di sudut tertentu dan menetes. Barulah ia sadar bahwa dibalik gelayut silver Kakashi terdapat luka. Luka itu kembali mengalirkan darah karena terhempas sikutan Tenten, melepaskan balutan perban yang sekarang berada di pinggir kasur. Ia raih kening Kakashi ragu, takut kalau tangannya akan ditahan di atas kasur tapi begitu Kakashi membiarkannya menyentuh dahinya Tenten hanya bisa mendesah pelan. "Sensei...kau...terluka?"

Bibir Kakashi membuka hendak menjawab, tapi urung. Ia menutup kedua matanya sambil menepis tangan Tenten. "Bukan. Aku melukai diriku sendiri."

"Apa..." Tenten tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika Kakashi beringsut dari posisinya di atas tubuhnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, memegangi dahinya dan memunggungi Tenten. Dengan susah payah Tenten bangkit, sesekali meringis merasakan sakit yang menjalar di bahunya yang terluka. Rambut eboni panjang miliknya menempel di area leher karena 'terkaman' Kakashi, memberi kesan berantakan. "...kau terluka karena melindungiku?"

Potongan adegan cepat momentum kala itu terlintas di benak mereka berdua. Entah karena luka di kepalanya atau sesuatu yang lain, Kakashi hanya bisa mengingat rasa sakit menghujam kepalanya sesaat setelah suara permukaan besi pemukul mendarat di kepalanya. Hanya perlu satu detik bagi Kakashi untuk menyadari garis merah melintang di rahangnya mengalir terlalu deras. "Bukan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melukai diriku sendiri demi menolong orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku."

Gyut...

"!" Kakashi terkejut merasakan dua tangan kecil melingkar di pinggangnya. Di punggungnya ada semacam sensasi hangat dan...apa itu bibir?

_"...I'm sorry..."_ bisik Tenten lirih.

Kakashi hanya diam mendengarnya. _"...I'm sorry..."_ kali ini Tenten menekan wajahnya di punggung Kakashi, menyamarkan suaranya yang memang kecil. _"...you were hurt because of me..."_

"..."

Tenten mengulum bibirnya. _"...I...I...I am grateful..."_

Gadis itu terlonjak ketika Kakashi menggenggam punggung tangannya lembut. _Such an innocent girl. "This is new...I could barely remember you ever responded to me this way."_

Kerutan muncul di kening Tenten mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Tapi tak sampai dua detik mukanya memerah semerta-merta. "S-sensei! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Kakashi tersenyum nakal. Ide cemerlang muncul di benaknya. "_Never mind._ Tapi akupun ingin mendapat rasa terima kasihmu dalam bentuk yang berbeda...boleh kan?"

Tenten meregangkan pelukannya, wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Kau... memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan?"

Kakashi tidak merespon, ia mencoba melepas ikatan tangan Tenten, dan memang tidak susah baginya. "Aku hanya berpikir aku berhak mendapat sedikit penghargaan. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, ya...terserah padamu." Ia beranjak.

"Tung...jangan pergi."

Gyuuut...

Kakashi menoleh sedikit dari balik bahunya. Dilihatnya tangan Tenten menahannya untuk pergi. Bola mata silver bergeser dan menangkap air muka panik plus malu Tenten. Mata brownies-nya menyipit bersamaan dua alisnya berkerut. Pipi chubby merona hingga kapasitas maksimalnya. Temali coklat menuruni lekuk bahu Tenten ikal. Sebagian dari selusur kecoklatan itu memasuki celah kemejanya di bagian dada. Barulah Kakashi ingat bahwa gadis di hadapannya hanya punya sehelai kain tipis membalut tubuh. Matanya melebar seketika, wajahnya memimik kemerahan pipi Tenten. Buru-buru ia membuang muka. Jangan sampai muncul ide macam-macam...

"...sensei mau aku melakukan apa?"

Dheg!

Postur tubuh Kakashi menjadi kaku. Ti...tidakkah gadis itu sadar betapa sugestifnya pertanyaan barusan? Betapa mudahnya laki-laki mengambil keuntungan dan memanfaatkan gadis yang sedang semi-telanjang di atas kasurnya sendiri?

Kakashi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Gawat..._the hormones are about to take over_. Ia meraih perban di pinggir kasur yang tadi terlepas, masih mencoba menepis pikiran mesum. "Lupakan. Kembalilah beristirahat. Dengan kondisimu sekarang kau bisa tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Aku tidak mau itu."

Tenten menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir kasur, rasa panik mendatanginya melihat Kakashi berdiri menuju pintu. Tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit ia coba menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Juga tanpa mengetahui lemahnya tubuhnya sekarang. "Sensei! Jangan-" kalimatnya terpotong ketika kakinya ternyata tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Mata brownies coklat melebar merasakan tubuhnya melayang sesaat menuju lantai keras di bawah. "Ah..."

"Tenten!"

'Aku bodoh...!'

Gubrak!

...

Desahan nafas berat terdengar kencang di telinga Tenten. Matanya masih terpejam takut. "Kau...tidak apa-apa?"

'Eh...'

Tenten membuka mata. "Ah...ouch...bahuku lumayan sakit..._but it's fine_."

"Syukurlah tidak parah." Kakashi mendesah pelan. "Kau membuatku takut."

Tenten tergagu saat menyadari dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Kakashi-sensei. Diatas lantai. Lagi. Entah mengapa posisi ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih penting dari itu..."Sen...sei?"

Kakashi menatap Tenten yang tersaji diatas tubuhnya, rambut bertebaran hingga menyentuh kain hitam bajunya. "Aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu di detik terakhir lagi. Setidaknya kali ini kau tidak terluka parah karenanya." ujarnya menghibur diri sendiri.

"I...itu tidak penting...!" Tenten mencengkram kain baju hitam Kakashi. "Keselamatanku bukanlah tanggung jawab sensei! Berhentilah seolah kau berkewajiban tentangnya!"

Sang sensei terdiam, menunggu muridnya itu menyelesaikan luapan pikirannya. "Aku tidak mau kau menyelamatkanku hanya untuk membuatmu terluka karenanya! Itu hal terburuk yang pernah kudengar!"

"Tapi..." Kakashi menginterupsi. "...aku akan lebih terluka melihatmu harus menanggung rasa sakit sendirian..."

Tenten menatap mata silver malas di bawahnya tidak percaya, air mata melumasi bola kecoklatan lagi. "Tapi!" Tenten bersikeras. "Itu urusanku! Aku terluka pun urusanku! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri, bahkan mencari alasan untuk terus melakukannya! Karena aku tidak akan izinkan!"

"Itu tidak penting apakah kau mengizinkanku melindungimu atau tidak. Aku mau karena itu mauku."

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tenten memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghentikan arus deras di pelupuk mata meski tak bisa. "Berhenti bicara seolah ini hal sepele! Aku tidak mau kau memaksaku seperti ini!"

"Tenten..."

"Henti...kan..." Ia mengeratkan giginya, tangan dua-duanya ia gunakan menutupi telinga.

"Tenten..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar-"

Gyut.

Mata coklat terbelalak. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Deg.

Tenten memejamkan matanya refleks. Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dengan pelan ia mendaratkan ciuman di kelopak mata basah Tenten. Ia menunduk sambil tetap memeluk erat gadis itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk sambil membawa Tenten serta. Sekarang gadis itu memejamkan matanya, ketakutan melihat Kakashi menunduk. Memang seharusnya. "Kalau kau masih ingin menangis dan merengek, aku akan mencium tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dan aku yakin kau tidak suka itu."

Tenten menggeram pelan mendengar ancaman Kakashi. Kenapa laki-laki ini tidak pernah berhenti berusaha membuat dirinya merasa nyaman? Ia tidak sedang ingin.

"Eits." Kakashi mendaratkan ciuman lagi di kelopak mata Tenten. "Jangan buka matamu sampai kau lega. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak keberatan mencium bagian lain."

Tenten memukul dada Kakashi kesal, ia jadi tidak bisa membuka matanya. Yah, mungkin ada ruginya juga punya dua kelopak mata yang sangat sinkron sampai-sampai jika salah satu menutup satunya lagi refleks memimik. "Ini tidak lucu..." rengeknya parau sehabis berteriak.

"Aku tidak menganggap ini lucu." Kakashi menggeleng seraya menghapus air mata di pipi Tenten. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tertawa, mungkin aku akan menganggapnya begitu."

Tenten benci mengakuinya tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Kakashi menuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada bidang miliknya. Rupanya Kakashi menyender pada kaki kasur tepat di belakangnya. Posisi mereka seperti posisi sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta dimana sang pria duduk bersender dengan dua kaki ditekuk, seolah memenjarakan wanita yang duduk di pelukannya agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. _But like hell would Tenten admit it out loud that she kind of liked the image._

"Butuh waktu seribu tahun cahaya untuk memukul mundur diriku. Aku akan tetap ada disini seperti yang kau inginkan; kau nyaris saja melukai dirimu sendiri karena hendak menghentikanku pergi, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja permainan tarik-ulur ini dan mengakui perasaan masing-masing?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya dari senyum geli yang mengancam akan muncul. "Kau selalu sepede ini?"

"_I'm just saying._"

"_Well then...I have nothing to confess._"

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

Tenten tergelak. "Ha! Kau selalu bisa mengalihkan mood-ku. _I hate you_."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku merasakan kebalikan dari kata-katamu?"

"Karena, sensei..." Tenten mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Kakashi. Ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi meragu terlihat dari caranya mengulum bibir terlebih dulu. "...aku memang tidak membencimu."

"Ha." Kakashi menatap Tenten dengan sorot mata mengetahui. "_I knew it_."

Kerutan muncul di dahi si brunette. Kakashi buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya khawatir menggunakan jari telunjuk di dagu. "Hei...ada apa?"

Tenten menolak ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa detik mengetahui ia akan dipaksa menatap ke kedalaman bola mata silver itu. Ia merengek kecil. "Aku...kh...h" ia membuang muka, terang-terangan berusaha menghindari keharusan menatap lurus Kakashi di mata. Air mata kembali meleleh di pipinya. Panik melanda Kakashi mendengar sesenggukan meluncur dari bibir Tenten. "_What is it?_"

Tenten meneguk ludah pelan, menuruti sentuhan tangan Kakashi di pipinya untuk bertenang. Ia mendesah. "_I don't deserve this._"

"Tidak pantas apa?"

Mata kecoklatan menatap ke bawah, lagi, menghindar. "Hei, hei." Kakashi mengangkat dagu mungil Tenten lebih tinggi. "_Don't deserve what?_"

Tenten mengedip-kedipkan mata, berusaha memukul mundur arus air mata. _"...everything."_ tapi tetap keras kepala menghindari sorot mata Kakashi. "_Everything you've gone through...just for me. A complete nobody._" ia paksakan tertawa kecil. "You really should stop...kau akan terluka karenaku. Percayalah, bahkan Neji dan Lee tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Itu karena-"

"Kau melindungi mereka secara sepihak."

Lidah Tenten kelu mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Ia menyangkal meskipun dirinya tahu Kakashi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Bukan, bukaaan..." ia menggeleng cepat. "...bukan begitu. Le-lebih tepatnya, kami sudah bersumpah saling melindungi satu sama lain. Jadi..."

"Kau menanggung semua rasa sakit demi mereka dan merahasiakannya? Kau bilang pada dirimu sendiri kau telah melakukan hal yang benar meski mereka pun tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun? Kau masih berani mengatakan kalau semua yang terjadi hari ini juga melindungi mereka?"

Tenten menunduk dan meringis. Nada bicara Kakashi menjadi tajam. "Akh..."

"Bagaimana kau akan jelaskan pada mereka..." tangan kuat Kakashi mencengkram bahu Tenten. "...ini?"

Brets!

"!" Tenten terbelalak merasakan kain kemeja di bahunya merosot hingga lekukan siku. Sentuhan kasar serat permukaan kain menggores luka-luka kecil di sepanjang permukaan yang di laluinya, membuat Tenten mendesis.

"Lihatlah."

Di tengah rasa sakitnya Tenten membuka mata. Ia arahkan pandangan ke sebuah cermin besar yang menjulang dari lantai sampai menyentuh langit-langit di dinding tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Matanya nanar menatap pantulan luka-luka miliknya di cermin. Bahunya menegang saat jemari Kakashi perlahan menyusuri kulit lengannya penuh hati-hati. Terutama di area dimana memar biru banyak tertoreh. Tampaknya tali tambang yang digunakan untuk mengikat Tenten sangatlah kuat. "Kau lihat?" kata Kakashi lirih. Ia tempelkan bibirnya di kening Tenten sambil ikut memperhatikan pantulan diri mereka. "Neji tidak akan membiarkanmu menyembunyikan ini selamanya sampai ia tahu dalang di balik semua ini."

Tenten menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Kakashi. "Stop, sensei." desisnya.

"Dan Lee?" Kakashi tetap melanjutkan. Ia menutup matanya kesal mendengar desisan Tenten ketika ia meraba punggungnya. Ia tahu; lebam besar terdapat disana. "Dia akan marah mengetahui ini. Bagaimana denganku?"

"S-sensei...hentikan..." desak Tenten. "...kumohon...a-ah...!" kepalanya refleks mendongak keatas begitu Kakashi kembali melanggar pintanya. Desahan lembut mencurangi gigitan kuat Tenten di bibirnya sendiri. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang, panas memenuhi seluruh sistem peredaran darah tubuhnya termasuk wajah. "S-sen...sei..."

Kakashi membalas desahan Tenten dengan desahan lain. Ada kesan keposesifan disana. Harum lembut bau khas tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk terus melakukan hal yang membuat gadis itu mendesah memintanya berhenti. Kenapa memintanya berhenti...kalau ia pun menikmati ini? Apa arti desahan gemulai barusan?

"K-kakashi...sen...a..ah..." Tenten masih bersikeras menolak. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia memproses kalimat agar Kakashi berhenti menciumi bahu kirinya...kalau setiap huruf di ujung lidahnya lenyap entah kemana menjadi desahan nikmat?

"Henti...!" Tenten meremas kedua bahu lebar Kakashi di tengah kelunturan kemampuannya mengawal diri. Kali ini sedikit lagi ia nyaris bisa menemukan kekuatan guna melepas Kakashi dari sihir apapun itu yang memenjarakannya dalam ilusi aroma tubuhnya. Namun tidak, bibirnya harus mengkhianati pemiliknya sendiri demi bermandikan ekstasi tanpa ujung. Itu terjadi kala Kakashi memutuskan untuk menandai Tenten sebagai miliknya; sebuah gigitan. Hanya sebuah gigitan di area lehernya tepat di sweet-spot.

"A...aa...a..h...!"

Nafas tidak teratur, jantung yang berdetak kencang. Kuku yang mencakar pelan, jemari kaki yang melingkar menahan rasa agar tidak menelan diri terlalu besar. Keringat yang mulai membasahi dahi.

Tenten mulai menyerah melawan Kakashi dan rasa asing yang ia buat kepadanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terbaring di atas lantai. Hawa dingin menyusupi kain tipis kemeja di punggungnya, bertabrakan dengan suhu badannya yang sedang tinggi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, otaknya gaduh dengan beribu skenario tentang kemana sekarang semuanya akan mengarah.

"Sensei..."

"Aku tidak terima." ucapnya sembari menggenggam tangan Tenten. "Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukaimu. Jadi kumohon..." ia mengerutkan dahi, membuat ekspresi kalut. Ia mencium lembut tangan di genggaman. "...jangan larang aku melindungimu. Aku mau karena aku sanggup."

Tenten memasang wajah benci. Omong kosong. Semuanya selalu bilang begitu. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua akan meninggalkan Tenten untuk menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Ayah, Ibu, Sasori-nii...

"Diam." pinta Tenten keras, menarik perhatian Kakashi. "Aku sudah muak dengan janji-janji semacam itu. Semuanya kau katakan hanya agar aku merasa tenang."

Kakashi tidak terkejut mendapati tanggapan itu. "_I mean it._"

Kret...Tenten mengeratkan gigi. Bohong! Bohong! Semuanya tidak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan belaka!

Dak!

Kakashi terhempas sedikit ke belakang menerima dorongan Tenten. Dari besarnya kuat dorongan, jujur Kakashi mengakui ia salah telah meremehkan keadaan Tenten sekarang. Tenaganya tidak sedikitpun berubah walau tengah berangsur pulih.

"Diam! Sensei tahu apa? Memangnya kau bisa apa?" ia menatap lekat-lekat. Menunjukkan kekesalannya, Tenten memukul-mukul dada Kakashi sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak hiraukan rasa sakit menjalari syaraf tangan hingga bahu kirinya. "Kau tahu apa tentang diriku? Sejak kau masuk ke hidupku, kau sudah merusak segalanya! Kau dengar? Aku-" ia terpaksa berhenti bicara, kedua tangannya ditahan Kakashi. "-lepas! Semuanya-kau, berhentilah seolah kau peduli tentangku! Sanggup? Sanggup apanya? Kau mau menangkap peluru yang melaju ke arahku? Melompat di depan kereta api demi aku? Kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semuanya sekaligus! Kau akan mati karenaku!"

"Tenten..."

Air mata Tenten meleleh untuk entah keberapa kali. "Kau...ingin melindungiku?" suara Tenten pecah bercampur isakan. "Kalau begitu, dimana kau saat Sasuke menenangkanku sewaktu barang-barangku kutemukan sudah menjadi abu di tungku sekolah?"

Mood Kakashi menjadi kelam mendengar dirinya dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Kenapa Tenten selalu bisa mencampur adukkan perasaannya segampang ini?

Pukulan-pukulan lain, hanya saja lebih lemah. "Dimana kau saat Karin dkk menjebakku? Dimana kau waktu dia mau membakarku dengan spiritus? Ha?"

Kakashi hanya bisa terus memandang datar. "Dimana kau saat Zabuza menyelamatkanku di detik terakhir...?" ia mengambil nafas kewalahan. "Dimana...kau ketika Karin berada di atas angin dan tidak ada yang mencoba menolongku?"

Kakashi semakin ingin memukul sesuatu mendengar itu. Itachi. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak si jenius itu?

Tenten sesenggukan. "Dimana kau waktu aku berteriak memanggil namamu!"

Deg.

"Hiks…" Tenten menutupi wajahnya.

"Tenten…"

"Gomen." sergahnya cepat.

"Eh?"

"_Gomen nasai…it's…it's not your fault. At all."_

"_But, still…_"

"_It's not!_" Tenten berteriak. "_It was my fault. I was far too weak_. Lemah…"

"Tidak apa. Ada saatnya kita tidak selalu berada di posisi menang."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Tenten bersikukuh. "Tidak seharusnya aku marah kepadamu seperti ini. A…aku…rendah…"

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau marah setelah lehermu kugigit."

Muka Tenten memerah mengingat adegan kecil dengan Kakashi barusan. "Ti-tidak perlu diungkit, kan!"

"Oh?" Kakashi mengangkat alis. "Tidak menyangkal? Berarti kau menyukainya?"

"Ap…" Tenten menurunkan tangannya hendak membalas, tapi urung melihat sorot mata Kakashi. "A…apa?"

Jari telunjuk Kakashi mendarat di bibir Tenten, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Hmm…" gumamnya sambil menaruh dagu di telapak tangan. "Responmu tidak sekasar dulu tiap kusentuh. Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu untukmu?"

Tenten tidak bisa membalas teori Kakashi. "Ukh…"

Kakashi menutup matanya senang. "Kau tetap terlihat manis meski sedang marah."

"Ja-jangan seenaknya! Siapa yang ma-"

Breeet!"

"Ah…Kyaaaaa!" Tenten histeris melihat kemeja yang ia pakai robek di bagian lengan. Masalahnya adalah ia baru sadar kalau di balik kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya tidak ada apapun-ya, bahkan pakaian dalam pun tidak ada. "Di-dimana pakaianku?"

"Ada di mesin cuci. Tapi belum kering karena sampai sekarang masih hujan."

"Tidaaaak! Pantas saja kau tidak mau melepaskanku barusan! Dasar mesum!" tuduh Tenten seraya menutupi badannya menggunakan kedua lengan.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menyangkal teorimu itu. Kau memang sangat menggoda dalam kemejaku itu."

"Ke-kemejamu?"

"Iya. Memang kau pikir siapa lagi yang melucuti pakaianmu selain aku?"

"Kau! Dasar mesum!"

"And proud of it. Tanpa kemesumanku aku tidak akan bisa memberi tanda padamu bahwa kau milikku, bukan." Kakashi menatap nakal bekas gigitan di leher putih Tenten. "Nyam."

"Grrr…"

"Hei, hei. Bukan aku saja yang menikmatinya, kau ingat? Atau tadi aku hanya berimajinasi mendengarmu membuat suara-suara seperti…'ah…ah…aah'?"

…

"Pe-pelecehan seksual!" seru Tenten geram. Tapi sia-sia saja ia berusaha terdengar menggertak karena wajahnya yang memerah justru jenaka bagi Kakashi.

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu." Kakashi bermain-main dengan bibir Tenten menggunakan jarinya. "Lagipula, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan akibat tindakanku tadi. Apa kau setuju, nona Hatake?"

"Nona…Hatake?" wajah Tenten langsung menjadi kecut.

"Dengan adanya 'tanda' itu, kau sudah resmi jadi milikku. Kau seharusnya senang, banyak wanita ingin kuberi tanda yang sama, lho."

"Nggak butuh!" bentak Tenten kesal. Lelaki ini menyebalkan sekali, barusan ia membuat Tenten menangis terisak-isak lalu sekarang membuat Tenten ingin memutilasinya lalu dimakan mentah-mentah. Entah bagaimana Kakashi selalu bisa memanipulasi emosinya. "Kalau saja aku sehat seperti semula, kau sudah mati sejak tadi!"

Kakashi tertawa. "Kalau sudah bisa berteriak membentakku berarti kau sudah sehat."

"Sensei…kau!"

"Ah, sayang kau masih berumur 15 tahun, ya. Padahal kalau lebih tua sedikit saja pasti sudah ku…" Kakashi memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"A…apa? Kau apa?'

Kakashi tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis di bawah tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia senang Tenten sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. "Hmm…menurutmu?"

…_jerk._

Graup!

Untuk sekarang, Tenten merasa baik-baik saja. Sehat walafiat, malah.

"WADAOW!"

Apalagi setelah menggigit keras-keras jari telunjuk tidak tahu sopan santun yang terus mengganggu bibirnya itu. Yap, hanya masalah waktu Tenten bisa kembali sepenuhnya sehat.

.


End file.
